Nobody Should Care Who is on that Bloody Iron Throne
by JHLZ.NTL
Summary: The She-Wolf rode into Winterfell on a stallion white as the snow. Her eyes were grey like the old stones that built Winterfell. Her hair was dark and warm, but her skin was pale and cold. Her face was long and stern like all the Starks of Winterfell. She wore a man's armor and not a gown.
1. Lyanna

**HI EVERYBODY OR ANYBODY! **

**I was reading about various theories and this is what I came up with in the end. **

**(For book readers only unless you don't mind nonexistent spoilers. BTW the books call white walkers Others)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

****NO MEAN COMMENTS PLEASE!** **

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MUCH APPRECIATED.**

* * *

**Lyanna**

The She-Wolf rode into Winterfell on a stallion white as the snow. Her eyes were grey like the old stones that built Winterfell. Her hair was dark and warm, but her skin was pale and cold. Her face was long and stern like all the Starks of Winterfell. She wore a man's armor and not a gown.

She knew she should be South with winter coming, but this was her home. It was burned. Everything was burned. There was not a living soul there. Crows picked at the stomachs of Iron Born bodies that littered the courtyard floor. The kraken was sewn into their clothes. In the center of the courtyard, was a cage that was empty except for a wildling corpse just as dead as the rest. The She-Wolf dismounted and walked over to the cage.

"Brandon and Ned would never put a dying prisoner on display." She began to say standing by the cage with a gentle hand on the cold iron bars. She turned to the men she brought with her. Only twenty and a maester. She won their loyalty by kicking their ass on a battlefield and not in a bed.

"Maeser Oryan, can you see if there are any ravens?" She asked turning. Two knights took their place by her side and followed her as she led them through the once familiar halls of Winterfell. She went to the Great Hall and the kitchens. The armory. The dungeons. Then, the crypt and she looked at a statue of a girl.

"Destroy it." She ordered.

"But the Lady Lyanna-" the Ser Ivan began to protest. He was a war torn man with as many scars as Beric Dondarrion.

"Is not dead just yet. I am Lady Lyanna of House Stark of Winterfell, Daughter of Lord Rickard. Ned found me at the Tower of Joy. I made him make many promises to me. This wasn't one of them. I am not dead, and I said destroy it." The She- Wolf growled.

"M'Lady, there is one raven left. He is weak and wounded though." Maester Oryan said finding them in the kitchens.

The She Wolf was sitting in the lord's seat of the table with her feet up and a doll in her hands she found in her room. She was thinking. Her men all sat around the table. They were sworn to secrecy and vowed to protect her, not out of fear, but respect. She wasn't just a cunt. She wasn't just a sword. She was worthy of being Lord of Winterfell.

"Tend to the bird. When he healed and ready, send a scroll to all my brother's banner men EXCEPT Roose Bolton. Once House Stark has their loyalty once more, we will send ravens to all the High Lords of Westeros that are living. I know there was a war. I know what happened to my brother's family, but THEY don't know what has become of me. In the meantime we will hunt." The She Wolf stood and went to gather weapons to hunt for food. Amongst their twenty men was a cook.

* * *

The She Wolf waited until all her men were off then went to the Godswood to pray. Everything here was the same. The black water in the pool at the base of the white weirwood tree. The face carved into,the tree had a slash through each eye and the red sap made it look like it was crying. She "If the gods are Merciful, they would have spared the youths. Ned had five children. The Young Wolf or the King in the North, was an idiot to march on the south. But the little Ladies." A tear escaped the She- Wolf's eye. She first prayed to the seven gods of the south. "Warrior, give them strength. Maiden, protect their innocence. Don't let them loose faith. Mother, keep them safe until I can…." Then she prayed silently to the Old Gods of the North and the Children of the Forest. As she walked she vowed, "I will find you. I will keep you safe. I will give you life."

She heard the rustling of leaves and the snapping of a branch that had fallen from a tree and raised her bow and arrow. Her eyes narrowed as she listened. She whipped around and loosed as she heard an animal screech. It was stag. Its fur was all matted as if it had already been dying. She managed to heave the beast onto a piece of bark and drag it back to Winterfell.

* * *

The others managed to get some fish from a small stream and one of the weaker men, Ser Rankyn picked berries.

"He's a disgrace to the human race." The burly knight called Ser Ivan said with a grin on his face.

"No you are for making a jest at someone we all know is not just balls, but has some brains." The She Wolf said throwing her wine in his face.

That evening a messenger rode in bearing the banner of roaring giant, brown-haired and wearing a skin, with broken silver chains, on flame-red. House Umber. The She- Wolf watched from a window as one of her own men went to receive him. He was an old man. What old man would ride from The Last Hearth all the way to Winterfell?

The She Wolf went down to the Great Hall to see.

"M'Lady, he is not a messenger, he is-" the man began.

"Mors Umber!" She ran to him and curtseyed to the big man. The Umber had a missing eye that had a piece of dragon glass over the empty socket and a strip of leather over that.

"Could it be? Little Lyanna. You're a woman now. My brother sent me. Said I was the only free man old enough to remember what you looked like." Mors Umber said as a smile broke across his face. "Seven Hells! There is a Stark in Winterfell!"

The She Wolf smiled. As they began walking, she took his hand and lead him to the fire place.

"Come by a fire. You must be freezing. You shouldn't have come in the cold- the snow – and with winter coming-" the She Wolf said making him kneel beside her.

"Oh shut up, you little fool. Winter is here. We best brace ourselves. It will be a long one." Mors Umber sighed.

"I know. Ser Mors, will you stay here?" the She Wolf asked.

"Why? Do you really not want me to die or do you just want to rebuild the strength of House Stark or am I just a hostage to get House Umber to supply you with men?"

"Everything? Please. I came let House Stark fall into oblivion. I have already failed enough."

"You don't stand a chance against the South, M'Lady. The Regent Queen-"

"Means nothing to me. Unlike my foolish Nephew, I will crush the Lannisters and maybe the crown if need be."

"Who will fight for you? The world believed Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen and raped and killed."

"Lyanna Stark was kidnapped, yes, but she lived. Ned and I both knew Winter was coming and one day House Stark would need me. He faked my death at my request. I will be a Lord of Winterfell, with or without a cock, Winterfell will be mine with all its lands and titles."

"Stannis Baratheon has taken most of the north. Even I am sworn to him. He has this fire priestess with him and-" Mors Umber paused to think.

The She Wolf cupped his chin tenderly and spoke in such a soft tone one might have thought she was going to kiss him. "Do not fret, M'Lord. Not even the shadows of Asshai can find you here. The Fire Priestess is nothing to us." The she Wolf said.

Morse Umber didn't want to believe this woman, but somehow, he knew he could. After all, even with Winterfell being invaded by Iron Born and torched, House Stark remained. They have remained strong through winter for thousands of years. Winter was always coming and it was only House Stark who knew how to prepare.


	2. Lyanna Davos Lyanna

**Hello, I decided to do multiple POVs.**

* * *

**Lyanna**

All the bodies had been cleared from Winterfell. Lyanna did not know what her men did with them, but she was glad they were gone. She did her own hair pinning the top half back in braids that were wrapped into a bun and braiding the rest over one shoulder. She made her own dress surprised she still knew how to sew and pulled on a fur coat from her old room. Today Lord Tallhart of Tohrrent's square would come to sear fealty to House Stark once more.

Like many, he was suspicious of the rumors he heard. Lyanna Stark alive? Resurrected?

Lord Glover rode from Deepwood Motte. Lord Mormont of Bear Island sailed to the mainland and rode to Winterfell as well. House Manderly of White Harbor came.

"M'Lady, we do not have enough provisions to accommodate every lord and their host." Maester Oryan said as he sat with the Lady Lyanna in his own quarters calculating the costs for labor and food.

"We will make do. Some former residents of Winterfell managed to flee when Theon Greyjoy proclaimed himself Prince of Winterfell. They're coming back." Lyanna replied.

"M'Lady I fear you are being careless. Inviting so many people at once, they can overthrow you too easily. They can storm your walls and sieze your House's former glory."

"What glory? All the Sarks are dead! All except me! What do I have to loose?" She asked looking around. The castle was nearly silent right now. It's only inhabitants were her twenty men and Ser Mors Umber wandering about.

"Everything. You need to be careful with who you trust. House Stark does not have the Gold of Casterly Rock. House Stark does not have the harvest of the Reach- and with winter here-"

"I know! Winter is here! We are north men. We have survived many winters only to come back stronger. The land of the North makes up more than half of Westeros. We are an ancient house-"

"That lost all it's respect when Robb Stark married that Westerling girl and broke his sacred vow to the Freys. All our former Bannermen swarmed to Stannis Baratheon in fear of the Red Woman, when Roose Bolton was named Warden of the North-"

"Named. Only named.." Lyanna corrected.

"Only named?"

"Clearly, the crown has no power in the north if every house supports that belligerent fool they call Stannis."

Maester Oryon looked at her.

Lyanna sighed in frustration. "Roose Bolton is no threat to us. The crown will not help him defend the north from itself. No body will follow Roose Bolton after he prooved how much of a traitor he could be to my nephew at the Red Wedding of Edmure Tully."

"I am inclined to believe most of the old lords will swear fealty to you but as for their sons, I cannot be sure. They are young and warmed blooded and believe they're going to fight the Others soon." Maester Oryon looked up to see the lady's reaction to what he said.

Lyanna bit her lip pensively and tilted her head. "They're probably right." she said not looking at him. Her fingers twirled her dark wavy hair sub consciously. "Old Nan used to say, the Others never leave. They only sleep and when the winter comes, the north is too cold even for them. Stannis alone cannot fight the Others. The Crown must pay their fair share in protecting Westeros as well."

"They'll tell you house Stark has provided men for the Wall for hundreds of years."

"We have and we will, but if they are so grateful, why did they try to kill us all?" Lyanna asked.

"I don't know, M'Lady." Maester Oryon sighed.

* * *

**Davos**

"Impossible. Lyanna Stark is dead." Stannis Baratheon said staring into the red of the fireplace at Castle Black.

"She was never dead." Melisandre sighed.

"How would you know?" he asked. His stare was distant. His mannerism and tone made it seem like he wasn't fully there.

"I saw it in the flames." The Red woman's answer for everything.

"Like you see everything in the flames." Stannis replied clearly not.

The Onion Night was not surprised. His King was never happy and no one could change that.

"The Lady- Stark is calling all her House's former bannermen to Winterfell to swear fealty to her." Davos Seaworth informed his king knowing fully well it will not improve his mood.. Davos was beginning to be grateful Shireen taught him how to read.

Stannis Baratheon turned to Davos. "Even after all the Lords of the north pledged their loyalty to me?"

"Mors Umber has already done so and is staying at Winterfell with the lady and the lords of Deepwood Motte, White Harbor, and Bear Island have all begun riding to Winterfell." Davos said. He tried to keep his tone flat. He was not quite yet sure of the next step that would be needed in this dangerous game where oone step wrong meant everyone was dead.

"They are all traitors. I want their heads. I will show their sons and daughters what happens to those who turn against me." Stannis Baratheon said with a sigh as he returned his gaze to the fire. Was he afraid?

"The war north of The Wall is more important than who the Northern Lords choose follow." Melisandre said. "As long as they don't rally behind Roose Bolton and interfere with our wars, we will be fine. A woman like Lyanna Stark is no threat to you."

"The War North of the Wall is going to need men to fight it." Stannis yelled. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO FIGHT A WAR WITH NO MEN?!"

"Perhaps you should pay the Lady Lyanna a visit." Davos Seaworth suggested. A pact with the She Wolf could be beneficial to both parties.

"I'd rather send her a gift. A knife perhaps, and a brave man to wield it." Stannis replied leaning with one hand on the mantle of the fireplace and the other on his head.

"Do not waste your energy on the Wolf Girl." Melisandre repeated.

"I am losing all my men to the Wolf Girl!" Stannis yelled whipping around delivering a blow to Melisandre that made her fall.

She did not seem bothered. She just stared back up with him with almost lust. "The war beyond the wall will not be won with men, my King. It will be won with magic."

Davos looked at the Red Woman lying on the ground then to their king. Their king was torn. Would visiting this "Lady Stark" be worth it or would it show insecurity or weakness? Sending her an assassin, though would be even more of an act of cowardice because it would show the world they feared a woman.

_What does it matter though? Many men fear the powers of Melisandre. But Lyanna Stark is not Melisandre. She has no powers. Except maybe resurrection. Maybe the Red Woman is right? We should not waste our time. No one would follow a woman into battle anyway..._

* * *

**Lyanna**

She sat in her father's seat thinking.

_This is not mine. Father would have given it to Brandon._

But Father and Brandon were killed by Aerys Targaryen so Winterfell became Ned's.

_Ned who was killed by a bastard born of incest making Winterfell Robb Stark's._

Who was betrayed by his own bannermen. If all the Stark children are gone, Winterfell would have become Benjen's since he's a boy.

-_but Benjen is a man of the Night's Watch so Winterfell is mine_.

She looked at all the men before her. Lords, farmers, knights, all pledging their loyalty to her.

_No. This is too easy. Something isn't right._

It would not be this easy if they all betrayed House Stark at the Red Wedding under Walder Frey. Then they became Stannis Baratheon's when Roose Bolton became Warden of the North. _They are all turncloaks and sellswords now. The old, honorable blood of the North exists no more._

The feast following these pledges of loyalty was a success, for the most part. Most of the soldiers and sellswords were kept outside the gates while only the noblemen were allowed inside. Lyanna sat alone at the high table looking down upon all the rest. How she hated feasts. _If only Benjen were beside me._ She sighed. _We could laugh and have a good time. Although there was that one time I poured my wine-_

"M'Lady Stark." A voice asked too cheerfully. "May I sing you a song?- About the fall on Stannis Baratheon on the Battle of the Blackwater."

"I am sure it is an amusing tale, but I have no interest in that thank you." Lady Lyanna replied. She raised the wine to her lips and sat back. _No singers. Not tonight. Not in a feast where there was non one but men and her._ She decided to go out for some fresh air.

"She'd have to sleep with at least half of us before we even think to believe who she really is." She heard a man laugh.

"I heard she cut off Rhaegar's cock while it was still in her."

"And she never got it out."

The men laughed loudly while she walked past.

Lyanna paused and looked at the wine in her cup.

"She was real feisty once."

"Rode a horse like a man."

"And her swordsmanship?"

"Had to be just a lie. I doubt that little wolf whore can-"

Lyanna had stolen that man's sword and hit him over the head with the handle then threw it on the table beside him then poured the wine on his head. He turned around and grabbed her neck in anger. She slid a dagger between his ribs and threw him off her. Blood pooled around the body.

"M'Lady, it is bad luck for a man to kill another man under their roof." Lord Mors Umber said resting a hand on Lyanna's shoulder.

"It is." Maester Oryon agreed.

"I'm not a man. I am a woman. And I don't care. May that be a warning to those who don't show me respect. I DID ride horses, and I KNOW how to wield a sword." She said to everyone. _They still don't believe me._ "Why don't we have a tourney tomorrow. Me against the world?"

And she presented herself as the Knight of the Laughing Tree. as she rode into the tourney on the next day on her snow white mare and in a man's armor with flowing long hair.

"Harrenhall." A Frey disguised under the banner of a Reed, gasped when he saw the lady unseat everyone. He saw the same mysterious night avenge the boy of the House Reed. He wrote two letters that evening sending one copy with a raven to Lord Walder Frey and one raven to King's Landing, to the Queen Regent.


	3. Jaime Jon Daenerys

**Jaime**

Qyburn finally arrived at the Small Council meeting. The natural sunlight gave a feeling of cheerfulness, but there was an unsettling silence in the room. Qyburn took his seat at the table and was the first person to speak.

"A raven came, from Winterfell, bearing the sigil of House Frey. " Qyburn announced.

Everyone just looked at him. Grand Maester Pycelle, Orton Merryweather, Jaime Lannister, Aurane Waters. _Does this mean House Frey holds Winterfell or is someone just visiting that torched castle?_

"Well what does it say?" Cersei asked impatiently.

Jaime Lannister sighed and sat back running his golden hand through his golden hair. _Cersei has no patience._

"Isn't Grand Maester Pycelle in charge of recieving and sending the ravens?" Jaime Lannister asked Qyburn suspiciously.

"That is correct but as the master of whispers-" Qyburn began to defend himself.

"You should receive your information from whispers, not ravens. Grand Maester is in charge of the Ravens." Jaime scolded. _Pycelle must be a back stabbing fool, but I trust him more than Qyburn who had his chain taken from the citadel for performing experiments on living people._ Cersei rolled her eyes.

"What did the damned raven scroll say?" Cersei asked snapped.

"There is a Stark at Winterfell, Your Grace." Qyburn summarized.

"Impossible. The Young wolf is dead. That Greyjoy killed the two little boys and Sansa and Arya are missing. If either girl made it past the Neck, we would know." Cersei raged standing up abruptly. Everyone just looked at her.

"The Stark at Winterfell is not a child of our former Hand of the King. The Stark at Winterfell is one everyone believed was deceased. Lyanna." Qyburn replied remaining much calmer than Cersei.

Jaime looked at Cersei. Her face was contorted with some immense feeling. Anger? Fear? Jaime couldn't tell, not that he cared anymore. Things were just- complicated.

"Everyone out! Qyburn, stay." Cersei ordered staring at the ex-maester.

Jaime rose to leave with the others when he heard his sister add, "And- Jaime."

Swyft, Waters, and Pycelle all stood and left as Jaime watched them with almost jealousy. His royal sister was losing more and more of her mind daily.

"Let me see the Raven Scroll." Cersei ordered.

Qyburn handed her the rolled up parchment from beneath his robes.

_Lady Lyanna Stark accepts oaths of loyalty from turncloaks sworn to Stannis Baratheon only weeks ago. The She Wolf planned a tourney in which she participated in as the Knight of the Laughing Tree. Lady Lyanna Stark unseated every man there, just as the Kight of the Laughing Tree did at the Tourney at Harrenhall so many years ago. Her intentions are unknown but she seems to be no pretender._

_Ser Theo Frey_

Cersei crumpled the parchment and threw it back at Qyburn. "Do nothing about this! I need time to think." _That's a first._ thought Jaime. "Now leave." Cersei ordered.

"As you wish, Your Grace." Qyburn said leaving with a bow.

"She is no more a threat to us than the Others are." Jaime tried to tell his sister, but she would have none of it.

"You don't know that. The Others may be nothing but myth, but Lyanna Stark is-"

"- dead. The Frey must have just wanted to jest." Jaime said walking behind the Queen's chair and massaging her shoulders, trying to calm her down. She may have been a mad woman, but she was still his sister and he felt he had to comfort his sister.

"Only a fool would write something like this to the crown. " Cersei replied not removing her eyes from some unknown point on the wall.

"Why are you so worried about a dead girl?" Jaime asked groping her breast. _Cersei may be a stupid fool, but she was beautiful_.

"Lyanna Stark started Robert's Rebellion. Had she been born ugly, had Rhaegar married me, there would be no Robert's Rebellion. No War of the Five Kings. No conflict, no worries. The realm would be happy." Cersei sighed lifting her wine to her beautiful lips.

"You are a fool, My Queen. It is a good thing you're pretty. There will always be conflict. That much is inevitable. Don't let this northern pretender cause you any worry. Lyanna Stark is dead." His hands moved lower down her body. Jaime himself wasn't entirely sure about this Lyanna Stark. _It could be possible. Lying to the crown is considered treason. His house would be made extinct just like the Reynes of Castamere. That Frey boy wouldn't send a raven about a Stark at Winterfell if it wasn't true. _Jaime decided he would look into the Stark situation later. Right now he only wanted to make Cersei forget her worries.

* * *

**Jon **

The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch sat in his chambers exhausted. He swore Stannis Baratheon coming to Castle Black was worse than when the Wight of Othar attacked the previous Lord Commander. He reached for the scroll waiting on his desk. The wax was grey with a direwolf on it. House Stark. No. This could not have come from Winterfell. He broke the seal and opened it.

_Dearest Brother,_

_Benjen, I am sorry I didn't write to you sooner. I didn't want to trouble you. I know you are a brother of the Night's Watch and you cannot come back to Winterfell, but I just wanted to let you know what really happened. When Ned found me in the Tower of Joy, I had just had a son. Rhaegar is not Aerys. Rhaegar did not let his anger make him crazy. Rhaegar was kind to me, and at the time, I had went with him willingly. I was a fool and I didn't realize what I had done. Why did I disappear? I had no choice. Father was dead. Brandon was dead. Robert Baratheon marched on the crown. I was a coward, afraid of the judgement to come. I could not let our honorable brother, Ned carry the burden of caring for me who allowed myself to be taken by none other than Rhaegar Targaryen. I had to run away. I made Ned promise to care for my son. I told him one day I'd come back when I could find the word's to say to make up for my sins and all the troubles I caused House Stark. Benjen, you were always my closest brother. I love you. I am sorry I made Ned keep the secrets even from you. I should have come sooner. Now with Ned gone, I must ask a favor of you. Please, watch over my baby. He's a brother of the Night's Watch too. Jon Snow._

_With Love,_

_Lyanna_"

Jon looked at the paper astonished.

_You may not have my name, but you have my blood._ Lord Eddard Stark had told him. Jon read the letter over and over again. He wasn't Ned Stark's bastard. He was Lyanna's. He had The icy blood of The North flowing through his veins and the fiery blood of the dragon in him as well.

Jon wanted to hate his mother, but at the same time he felt sorry for her. She disgraced her house and lost everything. Her brothers, her son, she doesn't know Uncle Benjen is lost beyond the wall. He's probably a wight. He will probably be the one to kill her should the White Walkers march on the wall. _Does she know I am Lord Commander now?_

There was another roll of parchment that fell out of the note.

_This is what I wrote to all the other High Lords of the North._

_"There will always be a Stark in Winterfell. Pledge your loyalty to me or don't expect to ever rest in peace._

_Lady Lyanna of House Stark. Lady of Winterfell and your Liege Lord. Daughter of Winter and Warrior of the North."_

_She's like Arya._ Jon thought. _Warrior_.

There was a sound of a fight outside. It seemed to be the Night's Watch against Stannis Baratheon at first, but Jon turned and saw Davos Seaworth just as bewildered as himself. They grabbed their swords and ran into the courtyards. It wasn't a conflict as simple as that. Wights. Wights were everywhere. They did the dirty work for the Others, but they couldn't just alone. Torches were being blowing out some how. The wind was icy cold. They tried to burn as many wights as they could which caught flames quickly enough. Before they could reach another wight without burning their own men, the flame would go out. The air grew even colder all around, which didn't go unnoticed. The sound of breaking glass and could be heard with every step an Other took as he walked into the courtyard.

Someone jumped up with a dragon glass dagger and stabbed the Other. A sound more terrible than nails on a slate pierced the night as the Other died.

The wights now leaderless, slashed their swords carelessly left and right. The torches were re lit and the bodies burned.

* * *

The next day, a messenger rode from Eastwatch By the Sea having spooted Wildlings raiding villages on his way there.

"Let's go kill them!" A Storm's End Bannerman yelled. At least a hundred cheered behind him but the final decision was between Stannis Baratheon and Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jon Snow. Jon couldn't think about planning a raid on the wildlings now. His mind was elsewhere swirling with thoughts and questions. All he could think about was Lyanna Stark.

"No! We need to form a pact with the Wildlings!" Jon Snow yelled.

"The Wildlings are a savage nation as we've seen. They are not civilized enough to form any sort of a peace treaty." Stannis argued. "And you don't command my soldiers."

"They're not savage. They are not the enemy. The Others are coming south. Who land belongs to won't matter when we are all being killed. Offer the remaining Wildlings a chance to join us. We can destroy the Others and send the Wildlings back to their home up north and they'll never bother us again." Jon yelled. Anyone with half a brain could see this as a really good solution except Stannis didn't have a brain and he was in charge of half the men there. No. He had that damned Fire Priestess whispering in his ear.

"Mance Rayder died in Winterfell in a cage. If indeed the wildlings DO have a new king, he won't show you any mercy let alone sign a peace treaty or alliance." Stannis replied.

Jon looked at Davos Seaworth who just looked as frustrated as him then he saw the Red woman looking almost pleased. She thinks she has enough power to stop the Others. Jon sighed in frustration and retreated to his chambers. _Sam. I need Sam. But I had to send him and Maester Aemon and Val the Wildling Princess to the south. I couldn't have them here to be sacrificed for their King's Blood, but if the Red Woman finds out about me... I'll be truly fucked. His thoughts drifted to another topic. Could my mother really be Lyanna? Could she really still be alive? How many times have I heard, from everyone else, about how she died?_

* * *

Jon layed on his bed looking up at the dark ceiling. The fireplace had hardly any cinders. Winter only just started and it was already too cold. Jon dreaded the Long Night but he knew he would not go down without a fight. Maybe if he survived, he'd get to see his mother.

Jon was disturbed from his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. He opened it as the Red Woman stepped into his chambers.

"Why are you here?" He demanded impatiently, glaring at Melisandre with nothing but hatred.

"Patience, M'Lord Snow. I know about the letters from your mother."

Jon crossed the room in no more than two paces holding his dagger to the Red Woman's white throat as she was bent backwards over his desk.

"When were you in my chambers?" He growled in a voice so low. "How do you know?!"

"I was never in your chambers, Lord COmmander, Jon Snow." Jon was not convinced. "The Lord of Light showed me. You have king's blood, Lord Commander Snow. Do you know what that means?"

Jon began to wonder if he should kill her before she killed him in a bonfire in the snow. "It means nothing. Stannis Baratheon has king's blood but you haven't killed him to sacrifice to your Lord of Light." Jon replied pressing the blade harder against her throat.

"Stannis Baratheon **IS** The Lord of Light reborn. You're just a boy without a family. If you want to live, or if you are truly afraid, go to your mother. In Winterfell." Melisandre's eyes burned into Jon's skill. Her low monotone voice was mysterious, intimidating, and irritating.

"I am Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. I cannot leave. They would behead me as a deserter- a traitor- something. I'm staying." Jon replied.

"Then you will suffer. Greatly. The flames will devour everybody eventually Lord Commander, Jon Snow. Though you just might be amongst the first few to go." With those words, the Red Woman pushed The Lord Commander off her and exited his chambers. _She is wrong. _Thought Jon. _Fire cannot kill the blood of a dragon._

Jon Snow sat down at his desk and dipped a quill into an inkwell.

_Lady Lyanna,_

_Two years ago, Benjen Stark ventured beyond the wall in search for missing rangers. He hasn't returned since then. Do not fret. Your son should be safe for now. Lord Eddard Stark taught him well._

_If you are really my mother, just know the Others are coming. Those dead and alive are fighting. Others and Wights alike are over the wall. The Realm is not safe. Don't worry about House Stark or any glory. Go south while you can. When the Long Night comes, it won't matter who sits on a bloody throne._

_Lord Commander Jon Snow of the Night's Watch._

Jon sealed the note with the seal of the Night's Watch and sent it off with a raven in the night.

* * *

**Daenerys**

She sat beneath her Dragon's wing with the khalasar of Khal Jhaqo surrounding them. She knew she had to leave them. She listened to everybody especially the messengers. She needed some sense of direction back to her city at Mereen.

The sun was boiling down on the dry sandy sea. The khalasar began their march that evening by the stars. In four days they were at the main Dorthraki Settlement. Daenerys thought back to when she first came here as Khal Drogo's wife. The two statues of horses flanking their entrance. The Dorthraki Settlement was east from the Narrow Sea naturally. The cities were mostly along the coast. If she hit none she would travel north to Slavers bay or Valyria. Daenerys walked since she was deemed unworthy of being given a horse.

She noted where the sun was setting and in the night she mounted Drogo and flew west. By morning they were outside of Quarth. Best it stayed that way. She knew she was no friend of theirs. They'd kill her at the first chance they got.

"When I get back to Mereen, you have to leave and hide. I will come and find you." Daenerys told her Drogon's. she was unaware if he understood or not but she knew he couldn't be caged in Mereen.

That night she had a dream. Rhaegar was singing a song that made the woman with him weep. She could have not been Elia Martell. Her skin was too pale and her hair darker. She was lying in a bed great with child while Rhaegar stood by the window.

_"It's all my fault. I've brought shame on my family. I started the war. I should have never come with you." _

_"No. You did nothing wrong. Robert Baratheon is a fool for thinking he could get away with marching on the crown." _

_"He did it to rescue me!"_

_"From what exactly? Me?" Rhaegar turned around with both hands up innocently._

The vision swirled again and it must have been a different day.

_"Brandon Stark rode to Kings Landing demanding my head." Rhaegar Targaryen said opening the door entering. _

_The woman in the bed sat up looking .._

_"My father believed he was conspiring against the crown and invited your father to answer for your brother's crimes. Lord Rickard Stark was burned alive while his son strangled himself by a cord trying to reach the long sword placed at your father's feet." Rhaegar Targaryen told her. He looked up to see her face. Tears had filled the woman's eyes. _

_"Please! Rhaegar let me go! Let me go home. It will stop the fighting. Please! Just let me go!" She cried. _

_"No." He laid her down by the neck. The calmness in voice was almost startling. "They'll kill you for what you've done. For your foolishness. They'll kill you for this." He put his hand on her belly as she looked up into his eyes. "I will never hurt you." He said kissing her gently. _

_Then it was night and Rhaegar seemed worried. "I must leave. Robert's Rebellion is advancing. I will ride to the Trident."_

_"You can't fight Robert Baratheon. He's a beast!"_

_"Do you no believe in your future king? Have a little faith, my love. You should worry about the baby more than me. He will rule one day with his brother and sister. He will be the Song of Ice and Fire and he will rule. Keep them safe. I will be back for you, Lyanna." Rhaegar said. _

Daenerys woke beneath her dragon's wing she climbed upon his back fatigued and thirsty but there was no time. She prayed to all the gods of all time to not let her fall from Drogon's back. The world passed in a blue below them and when she finally could see clearly, she saw Mereen. Outside the city walls, Militia was ready. As they all flung their arrows at her, Drogon destroyed the militia blasting them with fire.

By this point in time, Daenerys didn't even mind. They can live in my new world or they can die in their old one. Mereen is no longer existing. Only a fool would think it did.

The flames did not breach the city walls and everyone was safe. For now. She slid from Drogon's back into Ser Jorah's arms. "Where is my husband?" She asked.

"He was actually leading the attack against you." Jorah replied.

"Is he dead?"

"Most likely." Jorah replied.

"Get her water! And food!" Missandei ordered some servants. By evening she could finally think clearly.

"What has become of the city?"

"Every man that has rebelled against you is dead." Jorah Mormont answered standing by her.

"And my other two dragons-"

"Are hating captivity beneath the city." Missandei said.

"Where is Daario Naharis?"

"I am right here my queen." The man said brushing bast her. "You should dress. The people want to hear from you."

"My Queen, Quentyn Martell."

"With your husband gone, this leaves you free to remarry correct?" Quentyn Martell asked.

"Correct." Daenerys replied. "But. Don't you find it a bit impudent to be pestering a Queen in Mourning?"

"We all know you are not in mourning. If you consent to this marriage, Dorne can supply ships for ALL of your Unsullied and free people to make the crossing. I cannot guarantee they will be as fast as the Iron Born's fleet or very similar to Stannis Baratheon's, by your Dornish Ships will be strong, and there will be plenty." The man said.

"I-" Daenerys thought. "I accept your proposal."

"Until tomorrow, My Queen." Quentyn Martell said bowing.

"But- I don't know if it will be necessary." She whispered so he couldn't hear.

"Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan,may I speak with you alone?" She asked.

"Yes your grace." He said taking her arm as they exited the hall walking.

"I had another dream. With Rhaegar."

"And the prince that was promised?"

"No. But he was with Lyanna Stark. And she was Pregnant. And he said he'd never hurt her then he mentioned their son would be the Song of Ice and Fire and he told her to keep "them" safe. All of his children. Could Rhaenys and Aegon still be alive?" Daenerys asked turning to him.

"The bodies The Mountain Clegane delivered were bloodied beyond recognition. I assume it could be possible they survived the sack at Kings Landing."

"Lyanna did she have a son by Rhaegar?"

"The world knows he raped her half a million times." Ser Barristan said.

"But it seemed like Rhaegar loved her and she loved Rhaegar." Daenerys told them.

"It's possible, but Eddard Stark only found Lyanna dying in a pool of blood." Eddard Stark said.

"Your Grace, There have been rumors of Lyanna Stark in Winterfell. She sent a raven to all the high lords of the North to come swear their loyalty." Jorah Mormont informed them.

"We should go visit her." Daenerys Targaryen suggested.

"She could be a pretender." Jorah Mormont said.

"Ser Barristan, do you remember what Lyanna Stark looks like?" Daenerys asked Ser Barristan Selmy ignoring Jorah Mormont.

"As if I saw her only yesterday, Your Grace." Ser Barristan replied.

"Ser Barristan, were you exiled from Westeros?" Daenerys asked.

"No Your Grace, King Joffrey only dismissed me claiming I was 'too old to protect anybody.'" Ser Barristan replied.

"Then you and I will go to visit Lyanna Stark. She must have known Rhaegar fairly well. Maybe she knows about the Song of Ice and Fire and the Prince who was Promised."

"Your Grace, what about the Unsullied and Mereen?" Jorah Mormont asked.

"You will remain and rule the city in my name until we return. You wouldn't be able to come with us anyway since Eddard Stark exiled you for your illegal slave trade." Daenerys Targaryen told him.

"You were exiled too, with your brother."

"I need you to rule my city. You're the only one I can trust with the city and my dragons. If I am your Queen, you will obey me, Ser Jorah." Daenerys Targaryen said. Thet night, she and Ser Barristan went to the harbor. They caked mud into her hair so the Targaryen silver couldn't be seen. In peasant clothes they boarded a ship that was headed to White Harbor in the North of Westeros.


	4. Sansa Arya

**Yes, sometimes Alayne will be Alayne Snow, Alayne Stone, and Sansa Stark. I am aware of that. I am not just forgetting who is who when.**

**Please review. I would very much appreciate constructive criticism.**

* * *

**Alayne**

_There will always be a Stark in Winterfell. Pledge your loyalty to me or don't expect to ever rest in peace._

_-Lady Lyanna of House Stark. Lady of Winterfell and your Liege Lord. Daughter of Winter and Warrior of the North_

Petyr Baelish read to Alayne Stone.

"Do you think it is real?" Alayne asked looking at The Regent Lord of the Eyrie with the same fearful expression she always wore.

"I do." Petyr Baelish replied honestly.

"But father and Howland Reed found her dying in the Tower of Joy." Alayne replied. She had learned only too well to give up on hopes and dreams. There were no real princes. There were no happy endings.

"If this Lady Lyanna was a pretender, would she say this?:

_Lysa, you are Catelyn's sister. Catelyn is Ned's wife and I am his sister. I need all the help I can get. The crown doesn't matter now. Other things are happening in the North._

"What does it mean?" Alayne asked curiously.

"It means this Lyanna Stark doesn't know Lysa Tully is dead. Clearly she hasn't been in Westeros for a while." Petyr Baelish explained.

"Why are you telling me?" Alayne asked Petyr.

"You always wanted to go home. You are the Lady of Winterfell-"

"You only want me to claim it so you can marry me and take it. You don't care if I am happy. You only loved my mother."

"I can throw you out of the Moon's Door, Alayne. But I won't." Petyr Baelish held her face in his hands. "I did love your mother, but I also love you. I want you to be happy."

"You're lying." Alayne said.

"I would not lie to you about this Alayne. You have heard enough lies for a whole Realm in ten Lifetimes. Do you want me to send you to Winterfell?"

"Won't it seem suspicious?"

"Not at all. I'll tell them I've sent you away to be the hand maiden of some high born."

"What if she's not my aunt. Or what if she treats me unkindly?"

"She won't. I did know Lyanna once. I last saw her when she was fourteen. Your age. She was beautiful. A true northerner. Quick tempered and aggressive yet still lady like. She rode horses and fought with swords yet at a feast one night, a song made her weep. Rhaegar Targaryen even crowned her Queen of-"

"Love and Beauty. Before he carried her to Dorne and raped her and killed her." Alayne said as tears filled her eyes.

"She was like your sister. Don't you miss your sister?"

"How can my aunt be like my sister. It won't be the same my aunt would be like thirty."

"Thirty two. She's a year younger than the Queen Cersei Lannister. Lyanna may be tough as steel but she will treat you kindly. Maybe one day I will visit you." Petyr smiled. Alayne knew he meant to be reassuring, but his smiles were just a little unsettling.

* * *

That evening Alayne had to put her traveling cloak on and leave again. Nights were colder every time especially as they got further north.

_Did Lord Baelish want me to die? What has become of little Robert Arryn who once had to sleep by my side?_

She wish she had furs and a wheelhouse but she knew looking like royalty was not a good thing.

Two weeks they were on the road. Two weeks of ice and cold. Two weeks of barely enough food. Two weeks and then Alayne Stone was home.

The Walls of Winterfell were once torched, but people were on lifts and pulleys dusting off the charred ash. There were people again like last time. None she knew, but she could tell they were northern men. She put down her hood revealing her auburn hair and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. She turned to her escorts as if to dismiss them.

"We have orders to not leave until you're safe with your aunt." They replied stubbornly waiting.

_Petyr does want me to be happy. But what if I'm not happy here? What if she doesn't treat me kindly? At least she is not Cersei. I should be grateful. _

"Excuse me Sir. Where might we find the Lady Stark?" A man of her escort asked a northern soldier that was big and broad shouldered.

"I will see if she is available." The man said turning.

"That won't be necessary, Ser Ivan." A woman's voice said walking towards them. Her dark hair was pinned back. She wore boys trousers like Arya used to do. She had a sword in her hand.

"You must be hungry, little dove. Come." The Lady said.

Alayne looked up at her. How she hated being called 'Little Dove'. At least she's not Cersei. THe Lady had grey cold eyes just like Alayne's real father. Her hair was long and dark. Her pale skin and long stern face as just like the rest of the Starks. She was beautiful even in boys' clothes. The Lady changed before sitting down with Alayne at a table in one of the Smaller Dining Halls.

"I swear I thought I saw Catelyn walking through those gates." She said looking into Alayne's eyes.

Alayne slowly took a bite of food to her lips. Was she a pretender? By Lord Baelish said she was not. How could he know though.

"Don't worry about false courtesies. If you're hungry child, eat."

Alayne took a massive bite then. She WAS hungry. She drank the wine and the servants brought her another bowl. Alayne looked at the dress the Lady was wearing. It was well made with furs around the collar and fitted sleeves and lacing up the back. The Lady made it herself. She was a true northerner.

"How old are you, girl?" The Lady asked curiously.

"Fourteen." Alayne replied sipping the wine. _Father only let us have a cup at feasts. But father isn't here._

The thought pained her to think of that, so she quickly pushed thought aside.

"What is your name?" The lady asked snapping Alayne out of her memories.

Alayne hesitated. _What if she WAS a pretender and she ships me back to the Queen? _

"What are you afraid of, sweet thing?" The Lady took Alayne's hand and held it. "I swear to you I will never let anyone hurt you. I already know you're Ned and Cat's daughter. Tell me your name."

Alayne Stone. "Sansa Stark." Stark. Stark. Stark. And Sansa began to cry. The Lady got up from her seat and walked over to comfort her.

"I know it's hard to come here." Lyanna Stark said holding her.

"You don't understand. All my family's gone. My father. My brothers. My mother. Arya!-"

"You think I don't understand? I lost my father and all my brothers too. Benjen. Ned. Brandon. They're all gone. My Son! He's in the Night's Watch now to thanks to Ned who didn't stop him. I understand how it feels to loose everything, but we are women. We must make the best of our circumstances. We cannot let our losses control us. We must remain strong, Sansa. Winter is here and the Starks at Winterfell must survive through it." The Lady said. Her hands were soft despite all the sword play. Her voice was warm despite the cold eyes and intimidating expression on her face.

"I am Lyanna Stark and I will keep you safe." Lyanna said hugging Sansa Tighter.

It seemed like hours Sansa just sat there and cried. She had family now. Someone to just hold her.

* * *

"This is my room. Always has been." Lyanna said tapping the door to the room two doors down from Sansa's.

"Father always told us that door was to remain closed. He never told us why." Sansa said sadly.

"My leaving must have pained him." Lyanna replied. "Let's get you into bed. You must be exhausted."

"None of my old clothes fit me." Sansa said softly.

"Here. Try this." Lyanna went to her room and took down a couple of old night gowns.

"I left Winterfell when I was fifteen. So all of the clothes in here are from before then. It might be out of style but we can worry about that later- After all, you'll only be sleeping for now." Lyanna said.

The fabrics were soft and worn as if the Lady ran in them when she lived here. She had a smile on her face.

"Thank you Lady Lyanna." Sansa said.

"I should be calling you Lady Sansa. You're Ned's Daughter, but you do have a choice. You could assume Lady of Winterfell or I can remain in that position until you're ready. If you do name yourself Lady of Winterfell though, the Imp might come looking for you and the Lannisters will easily seizeyour claim, our House and home."

Sansa must have looked shocked because Lyanna spoke again.

"Just think about it. It's your choice. I'll ask again tomorrow." Lyanna gave Sansa a kiss on the head then swept out of the room closing the door so gently Sansa might have never noticed it was ever open.

* * *

_"I've only ever loved one woman." Lord Petyr Baelish said. Marilon sat on the edge of the wall cowering fearfully._

_"Did you Petyr? OH DID YOU REALLY?" Lysa Tully asked holding him. Kissing him. _

_"Yes. Cat." Petyr said pushing her only she didn't fall. _

_"You BASTARD!" Lysa grew twenty feet tall and pushed Petyr out the Moon's Door. "Do you love him? Do you?!" Lysa Tully screamed before pushing Sansa out of the Moon's Door as well. _

_As she fell she saw things. _

_"My mother as asked me to send Lord Stark to the wall, but my lady pleaded that I be merciful. The gods are good. Ser Illyn, bring me his head." Joffrey said with a sick, wicked smile as Ice came down on his previous owner's throat. _

"No!" Sansa sat up in bed with tears streaming down her face. She felt a cold day on her head and an arm around her shoulders.

"It was just a dream. To back to sleep. You're safe here." The voice said. Lyanna.

"Will you sing to me?" Sansa asked warily.

"I'm not sure I know many songs. I'm not your Mum from the south."

Don't remind me. "Don't you know the Song of the Seven?" Sansa asked.

"I can try."

The Father's face is stern and strong,

he sits and judges right from wrong.

He weighs our lives, the short and long,

and loves the little children

The Mother gives the gift of life,

and watches over every wife.

Her gentle smile ends all strife,

and she loves her little children

The Warrior stands before the foe,

protecting us where e'er we go.

With sword and shield and spear and bow,

he guards the little children.

The Crone is very wise and old,

and sees our fates as they unfold.

She lifts her lamp of shining gold

to lead the little children.

The Smith, he labors day and night,

to put the world of men to right.

With hammer, plow, and fire bright,

he builds for little children.

The Maiden dances through the sky,

she lives in every lover's sigh.

Her smiles teach the birds to fly,

and gives dreams to little children

The Seven Gods who made us all,

are listening if we should call.

So close your eyes, you shall not fall,

they see you, little children.

Just close your eyes, you shall not fall,

they see you, little children. **(C) George RR Martin**"

Sansa listened to Lyanna's heart beating and her unsteady breathing. She was crying. Sansa looked up. "Why are you crying?"

"No reason. Don't worry about me. Sleep." Lyanna said laying her head down. Sansa watched her leave.

* * *

**Jaime **

Jaime was tasked with bringing Riverrun to heed. Ha had to exile House Tully and for some strange reason, the Crown deemed it fit to send Ser Illyn with him.

Jaime thought he'd visit this Lyanna Stark with all of the Lannister Host he brought to Riverrun. From a distance, the castle looked good as new now. There were people everywhere.

* * *

**Sansa**

The two broke their fast with bacon burnt black with broth and bread.

Maester Oryan brought Lady Lyanna a scroll from Castle Black.

"What does it say?"

"Maybe you should read it yourself." Maester Oryan replied.

Lyanna broke the seal. She started reading as tears filled her eyes. Just then the door burst open.

"Ser Rankyn!" Lyanna stood. "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"M'lady! A Lannister host is riding towards Winterfell. They're about a mile away. What shall we do?" Ser Rankyn asked.

"I want every Archer on the walls. If they mean to storm us, we're ready. Who leads the host?" Lyanna asked thinking.

"Jaime Lannister." Ser Rankyn replied.

Sansa looked at Ser Rankyn. How could he be a knight? He was skinny and weak. "Ser Rankyn watch over Alayne Snow here. If she dies I'll have you skinned alive." Lyanna ordered following a much tougher guard out of the room. "Ser Ivan, how many archers have we-"

Sansa turned to Ser Rankin. He wasn't bad looking.

"Alayne Snow," he began.

_Great. Just one bastard name to another. _

"May I watch? If there's a siege?" Alayne asked.

"Come. I know an excellent place with a view."

Alayne followed Ser Rankin to a tower. It was relatively low and had a perfect view of the gates. The tower was empty but its walls were strong. She saw her aunt standing on the walls with every archer with their arrows aimed at the red cloaks marching nearer. They came to the gates.

"Do you fear me Lady Stark?" The mocking voice of Jaime Lannister asked.

"No. I fear for my people. You may enter but your men remain outside our walls."

"That's not very lady like. What host turns away hungry men?" Ser Jaime Lannister asked.

"The kind who doesn't want to find her people dead. Why are you here?" Lyanna asked from the wall.

"I only wanted to see if the rumors are true. Was there truly a Stark in Winterfell?" Jaime Lannister asked.

_More than one._ Alayne Snow wanted to say.

"Yes. You have your answer now leave."

"Something else. I thought I'd might speak with you privately." Jaime Lannister said.

"Open the gates." Lyanna said after a moment of hesitation.

"My Lady Stark-"

"Do as I say!" Lyanna yelled. She walked from the wall into the castle. The Red Cloaks remained outside with all Witerfell's arrows pointed at them. Jaime Lannister was immediately flanked by Stark Men.

"Alayne come." Lyanna said passing the entrance to hers and Rankyn's towers.

Alayne sat beside her Lady Aunt across from Ser Jaime Lannister. Her aunt looked angry and tired as if she'd been crying, but Alayne could tell it was not Ser Jaime that brought these tears.

"You wanted to speak with me, Ser Jaime? On behalf of the king or-"

"No. I came on my own terms."

"Why?"

"I already answered that. To see I the rumors are true."

"We'll you know they are true. Now you may leave." Lyanna said standing.

"Who's this?" He turned to Alayne who leaned back in her seat then looked at Lyanna fearfully.

"She's my bastard Alayne Stone. If I catch you gawking at her, I'll have my guards take your cock. A man of the King's Guard is never to marry. He doesn't even need it." Lyanna said. "Now, leave!"

"Why do you want to be rid of me so quickly?"

"Because I have business to attend to and I would have you here when I do it." Lyanna growled.

"What business?"

"North. With the Night's Watch." Lyanna replied.

"What about those thieves and rapists?" Jaime Lannister asked reclining and kicking up his feet.

"Those thieves and rapists are all that stents between the realm and the others. Wights have been raiding Castle Black and Eastwatch By the Sea DAILY!"

Jaime Lannister laughed.

"If you don't believe me then come with me to the wall. Then you can go tell the king to stop being a down right prick and send some men up there."

"Hasn't Stannis Baratheon already done that? Jaime Lannister asked. "Besides. There is no wan in all seven hells will my men to any further north."

"Then send _them_ south and _you_ come with me." She replied.

Alayne didn't understand. _Why would her aunt want Jaime Lannister of all people to accompany her north? But can't Ser Jaime just write letters to tell Queen Regent Cersei and the king to send more men? Why does he have to be with her? Why not me?_

* * *

Alayne closed her eyes that night dreaming. She was running through the Woods and Arya was chasing her with muddy hands but she didn't mind. Arya pounced and the two fell over.

_"Arya!" She pushed her sister off and threw a mud pie in her face. The two rolled in the mud. _

_"You're not mad?" Arya asked. _

_"No. Why?"_

_"Cause you're always worry we'll be in trouble for getting dirty."_

_"We'll things are different now." _

_"In what way?"_

_Everyone's dead._

_"Nevermind. It doesn't matter. I'll race you to the old broken tower!"_

_Arya smiled. The two got out of the mud and ran. They ran as fast as they could. They raced through the woods jumping over fallen trees ducking under branches. _

_"Sansa," a woman's voice called. Sansa stopped and turned around. _

The dream was over and Alayne was awake.

"Sansa, you must listen to me quickly. You will be Lady of Winterfell while I am away. Maester Oryan knows who you really are. You have to know who you are right now. You are Alayne Snow and you are Sansa Stark but no one can know, do you understand? Ser Ivan will keep the castle safe. Ser Rankyn will be by your side night and day. I shouldn't be gone more than a month." Lyanna Stark said hurriedly.

"Where are you going?" Alayne asked.

"Castle Black! To visit someone."

"Who?"

"Jon Snow. My son."

Alayne didn't care. She never realized how much she missed her sister, though. She rolled over and wished only to return back to her dream.

* * *

When Alayne woke up, the room was empty. The window was open and the breeze soothing. Only now did all she heard from Lyanna fully register. She's north. To see her son. Our half brother. Jon Snow. Why did she leave in the night? What about the Ser Jaime?And the Red Cloaks?

Alayne quickly dressed and went to find Maester Oryon.

"Where's Lady Lyanna?"

"Gone. She'll be back in a month." Maester Oryan said.

Alone again.

"Thank you, Maester Oryan."

Alayne went to the Godswood that afternoon to pray.

* * *

**Arya**

No more Hound. Arya finally made it to Saltpans. Half the shops on the harbor were torched or looted. She sold Craven her little scared horse for a few silver coins then turned to face she ships. Her name would be Salty now I anyone needed to know. Where could she go now? There is no place for the daughter of a traitor in Westeros. She was good as exiled. She looked at her three silver coins. Two Westerosi and one with a face so worn it couldn't see. "Valar Morghulis." She whispered pocketing her coins. She had needle by her side. Where can I go? Braavos. Where Syrio is from. Maybe I can go find Jaqen. No. Jaqen is dead now. He said so himself.

"How much is a passage to Braavos?" She asked the Captain of Titan's Daughter.

"Nine Gold Dragons." The captain said with a Braavosi accent. He's from there.

"How about two silver ones?"

"Nine Gold Dragons."

Arya frowned. The captain was very stubborn. Then she remembered her faceless coin.

What is it?

It is very valuable.

Can I buy a horse with it?

This coin is not for buying horses. If there comes a time when a girl wishes to sail to Braavos she need only give this coin to any man from Braavos and say this:

"Value Morghulis." Arya said. The captain turned and she held up the coin. He took it from her hand.

"Welcome aboard the Titan's Daughter." He said. She began walking on the gangway when she heard someone say:

"There will always be a Stark in Winterfell."

"Do you think she's real?"

Arya looked at the ship set sail for Braavos an then looked at the men.

"Lady Lyanna. Lyanna is dead. If the pretender had any sense she'd pretend to be someone alive." The man sad. Arya ran to them.

"Who's in Winterfell?"

"Fuck off."

Arya looked at the ship for the last time and ran away. There is a Stark in Winterfell.

She knew to go east to the Kingsroad then she could take that north to Winterfell.

Arya stayed parallel to the road. She didn't want to be seen or sent to The Queen or raped by some creepy being.

She never realized how fast one could move without waiting for another. She stole food to survive on the Kingsroad. After nine days she saw the walls of

Winterfell standing tall and strong. There were people going in and out of the gates. It looked like no one ever left this place. It looked like no one ever invaded. Arya walked towards the gates with her hand on Needle.

A north man stood guard and asked for her name.

"Arry. May I speak to Lady Stark?" She asked. "Please I haven't anybody."

"Lady Stark is currently indisposed, but you may speak to her bastard, Alayne Snow." The guard said calling over his squire.

Arya looked a the bastard Alayne Snow. Her hair. Her face. Her eyes. She looked like Arya's mother. Alayna Snow must have noticed something too.

"Maester Oryan, may I speak with Arry alone please?"

"Yes M'lady." The Maester said standing and taking leave.

"Arya!"

"Sansa!"

The two hugged each other. Sansa cried like she always did.

"How did you escape the queen?" Arya asked in a whisper?"

"How did you?"

"Yoren from the Night's Watch took me, but then the City Watch killed him too. And you?"

"Petyr Baelish."

"Littlefinger?"

"Yes. He loved our mother so much he wanted me to be happy so he sent me home." Sansa replied. "Your hair!" Sansa exclaimed. "It's filthy! And it's all gone."

"I had to be a boy, Yoren said. So no one rapes me." Arya explained.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Sansa was still crying.

"So who's the Lady of Winterfell that sent out all the ravens?"

"Lady Lyanna. Our aunt thy was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen."

"She's alive?"

"She disappeared because she loved Rhaegar. She let him have her knowing he was betrothed to Robert Baratheon. When the war started, she felt terrible for the shame she brought on our family and ran away after leaving her son with our father. Who brought him home an called him Jon-"

"Snow!" Arya finished. "I guess you were right all along." Arya sighed.

"About what?"

"Jon isn't our brother."

"Don't be sad. We might see him again. You never know. Aunt Lyanna left nine days ago. She said she'd be gone for a month no more. Oh I know you'll love her! She's so wryly. Once someone insulted her at a feast and she poured her wine on his head."

"Who was that someone?"

"Uncle Benjen!"

Arya laughed. Neither sisters realized how much they missed each other.


	5. Jaime

**Jaime**

The wench couldn't be more frightening. She wore a man's armor and carried a sword like that Brienne of Tarth but she was small. Almost delicate but not. Lyanna reminded Jaime of Cersei: beautiful, strong, caring, compassionate, but unlike Cersei, sane.

She brought a simple gown with her in a bag she strung around her waist. Her hair was up in a cap and she tried to hide its length.

It had been ten days since Jaime left his whole Lannister host to go north with this woman. Was he mad? In eleven days, they had said nothing to each other. They only rode.

"Who do you have to visit at the wall?" Jaime Lannister asked suddenly.

At first, she said nothing. She just turned to look at him for a minute.

"I thought I've told you."she finally said.

"Pardon me, I've forgotten."

"I have to see my son."

"How many bastards do to you have? That southern girl and this bastard of be Night's Watch and-"

"I only have one bastard." Lyanna answered softly.

Jaime fell silent. Listening.

"The girl is Ned and Cat's. She's Sansa Stark."

_She trusts me? So soon? I guess I haven't killed her in our ten days together. Or was it eleven?_

Lyanna noted the silence and felt the stare. She turned to face him curiously.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"I'm just surprised. Why would you trust me with the true identity of the Real Lady Stark of Winterfell?"

"You're different, Kingslayer. I saw that face when you entered the castle. You knew who she was all along her you didn't take her. You didn't try to bring her back to your Queen."

"But I did taunt you."

"That was mean." Lyanna smiled and bit her lower lip.

Cersei was golden as the sun. Lyanna was dark and mysterious as the moon. Her intentions were still unclear to Jaime.

Silence resumed long enough for the sun to begin to set on the horizon.

"Let's stop here. You make the fire. I'll make a tent." Lyanna said sliding down from her horse. She stuck a steel sword into a tree and draped a canvass tarp over it and pinned it into the ground with sticks. Jaime watched her with a fascination. She emerged in furs and no armor. The snow glowed in the moon light. The fire cast shadows on the pale face of the lady.

"Tell me about Rock." Lyanna said suddenly, sitting in the snow across from him. "Where you grew up."

"Casterly Rock?" Jaime asked.

"That is where you grew up, isn't it?"

"It was-" Jaime thought for a moment. He had never been asked about Rock. "Bright, in some ways. Casterly Rock was high on the mountains just both of Lannisport. The sun was always shining. Even when it rained in Lannisport, even in the short winter, we still had sun. We were above them all." He could tell she was imagining it. He saw how she bit her lip and knitted her eyebrows in concentration. "Have you never been to Casterly Rock?"

"No." She answered almost sadly. "My mother said only Knights get to go places. I'd never left Winterfell until my father took me to the tournament at Harrenhall." Lyanna replied. "From there, I never left the Tower of Joy in Dorne."

"How did you get to Dorne, though? Didn't you see anything on the way there?"

"It was all a well planned strategically covert operation. I was locked in a crate so no one asked questions."

More silence.

_What happened after the faked death? How did such a Lady of a Great house, vanish from all of Westeros? Should I talk more about Rock?_

"I remember whenever we were bored, my sister and I would sneak out of the castle. Sometimes we'd go to the woods or the beach. Sometimes Lannisport. Sometimes we'd stand on the edge of the Cliffs-"

"Are the rumors true? About the War of Five Kings? That Joffrey Baratheon was your bastard son with the queen?" Lyanna interrupted suddenly.

Jaime said nothing.

"Tell me. I told you about Jon. Tell me about Joffrey."

Jaime paused. "Yes."

"And Myrcella and Tommen?"

"The Targaryens we'd brother and sister for hundreds of years to keep bloodlines pure-"

"Rhaegar didn't. And I'm not arguing with you. There's no need to be defensive."

"Why did you go with Rhaegar? Willingly?"

"I don't know-" Lyanna looked down. "I was a fool. A stupid little fool who hated Robert Baratheon and his whores. I thought a knight in shining armor would come rescue me- From nothing."

"But in all the stories of you riding horses and fighting- and wearing boy's clothes."

"I was still just a girl. I believed Rhaegar meant what he said when he said he loved me. Robert never said he loved me. I only saw him once when my father presented me but he didn't speak to me. I'd only heard stories. Troubling tales. I was naive."

"Like Sansa. She was so sweet. She loved Joffrey until the little prick chopped her father's head off."

"He's your son!"

"He's still a little prick."

Lyanna laughed.

"What did you hope to accomplish. Bringing me north?" Jaime finally asked.

"I wanted someone to tell whatever king sits on that bloody Iron Throne to know the North won't hold. The Others will return."

"You must stop speaking of the Others. They don't exist."

"They do. Old Nan says-"

"Old Nan is dead. Just like the Others. They are no more. You have to let it go!" Jaime looked up at her.

There was the sound of old ravens gathering on the branches of the trees. Lyanna ran to the horses and returned with two swords. She handed one to Jaime. "Just in case." He looked at the black rippled blade.

Dragon Glass. There was more screeching and Jaime was attacked. Lyanna grabbed a log from the fire and set the wight ablaze.

Jaime heard her scream as she too was attacked, only her screams were far more terrible than anyone he's ever heard. Her screams were worse then after the Mad King paid a visit to his queen, Rhaella Targaryen. Jaime stood with a torch and a sword and watched as the wight beat the Stark girl. It meant to kill her.

"Sop it! Please!" She screamed. "Benjen! I'm your sister! Can't you see? I am sorry I left! Please don't hurt me!" She cried. there was the sound of tearing fabrics as Lyanna screamed. "NO!"

Jaime tore the wight from her and shoved the flaming torch into his chest as he watched the screeching corpse burn. Jaime was no stranger to burning bodies. He had to endure the Mad King Aerys for too many years.

Jaime turned his attention to the lady once the flames over the wight had gone out. She was shaking. He draped his arms around her and carried her into the tent. It was strange trying to comfort a woman he hardly knew. She was actually really small.

"I know why he did it. I know why Benjen's wight came after me." Lyanna said finally.

"Why?"

"Brandon was dead. Ned ignored him, and I left. He was all alone. I was once his best friend. I was his only friend until I left and he joined the Night's Watch. You saved me, Ser Jaime. Thank you." Jaime did not respond.

He could still feel her heart racing and her body shaking. He decided to just hold the Lady until she could sleep.


	6. Jaime Tyrion

**Jaime**

Castle Black came into view. The castle was no true castle. There were no walls to protect it except the ice one hundred's of feet tall, bet even that one was failing them. The air was agonizingly cold. Jaime had abandoned his metal armor somewhere along the road. They stopped so Lyanna could change into something more presentable.

"Would you-" She asked. Jaime turned away from castle black and saw the Lady Stark's bare back. The cold didn't burn her skin?" He wanted to touch her, but he also didn't want her to kill him. She had been distant and afraid of everything since Benjen's wight tried to kill her. He laced up the back of her gown and draped the fur cloak over her shoulders. Jaime watched her ride ahead before he even mounted his own horse.

Lyanna was perfect in every way even at this age. The realm always said Cersei Lannister was the prettiest woman in all of Westeros only because no one had ever seen Lyanna. "I never left Winterfell until father took me to the tournament at Harrenhall." she said.

Jaime finally mounted his mare and followed the beautiful Lady. They rode into Castle Black. A tall eighteen year old boy with a thick neck came to greet them. "Grenn. Ranger." He held out a hand.

"We're here to speak with Lord Commander Jon Snow." Jaime Lannister said for Lyanna who looked scaared still.

"He don't got time to speak with all the common folk." a small boy with large ears named Pyp said.

"They're not common folk, stupid boy." Davos Seaworth said appearing.

"Are you a man of the Night's Watch?" Jaime asked this man.

"No. Hand of King Stannis Baratheon." Ser Davos answered.

"Ah yes. Well, We must speak to The Lord Commander Jon Snow. Where might we find him?"

"Most likely in his study, up there. He never leaves unless there is a battle or something."

Jaime Lannister knocked on The Lord Commander's room.

The eighteen year old boy opened the door. "You're Jaime Lannister." he gasped. "What does the king want? Why are you at the wall?"

"I'm sure the king wants his uncle not to freeze, let me in." Jaime Lannister replied shoving past the boy dragging Lyanna with him. Lyanna put down her hood and looked at the boy, Jon Snow.

"You're my mother." Jon Snow gasped. "What happened?"

Lyanna just looked at him. She didn't say a word.

"What did you do to her? Why won't she speak?" Jon asked punching Jaime Lannister.

"Stop! I didn't do anything!" Jaime yelled.

"Leave him alone and listen!" Lyanna yelled swinging the boy around onto his own bed as she drew her Dragon Glass Sword.

"How'd you get that?" Jon Snow asked looking at the rippled black Dragon Glass Blade.

"It's mine. I kept it in Winterfell. Old Nan said it would protect me from the White Walkers."

"Well what happened? Rhaegar kidnapped you and-"

"We kind of eloped. He said he loved me and I believed him."

"Then what?"

"I got grew great with child. With you. The war had started. Rhaegar told me about Robert Baratheon marching on the south and my brother Brandon and Lord Father Rickard Stark's execution. I begged him to let me go that I could fix everything, but he refused. Said my own family or some other noble lords would kill me and you or just you. Funny how a man can have sixteen bastards but a woman couldn't have only one. My dear brother Ned found me. I told him everything I knew. Everything Rhaegar told me. You wouldn't be like Aerys. Rhaegar was not Aerys. I convinced him to protect you while I was away."

"Where did you go?" Jon Snow asked.

"I'm only repeating this story, because as my son, you have a right to know."

"Only I had loyalties to protect you. I had Ned loyal to me. I had to trust him with you. Rhaegar's only loyalty was me. Elia Martell was a sickly thing. Her children Rhaenys and Aegon had to be protected from the war."

"Rhaegar Targaryen made you live for HIS children? Not your own?" Jon Snow clarified shocked.

"You and I both know that fat man should have never usurped the throne! We knew he would slaughter the Targaryen bloodline. Robert Baratheon was a drunken fool. He would have bastards sitting in his seat in no time. Were we wrong? No!" Lyanna yelled. "Sorry." She added to Jaime since it was his bastard on the throne."

"But the Targaryens Wed brother and sister for hundreds of years. Every time a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin? You want mad man JUST like Aerys Targaryen to rule?"

"Stop speaking with such hatred, YOU are a Targaryen! You will rule. It is time for a new era. You and your half brother and sister must ride to Westeros on your aunt's dragons and defeat the Others in order to save Westeros. You can do what you want after that."

"You know I can't do that." Jon sighed. "I am a brother of the Night's Watch. I can't just leave. I am sworn to-"

"Protect the Realm. Men cannot save the realm from the Others. Dragon fire? What will it matter if you leave?" Lyanna said.

Jon Snow took time to process what he heard. He's a Targaryen. He has to steal three dragons and conquer Westeros with Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen.

Jaime watched him faint and laughed.

"Pick him up so he's not so sore when he wakes up." Lyanna ordered. Jaime did as he was bid then he went to the dinner hall where some of the stewards were eating.

* * *

**Tyion**

Tyrion was finally allowed on deck. He hardly remembered any of his journey except hearing something about Varys, Aegon, and switching babies in the Sack of King's Landing. The city they came to was one he didn't recognize. He knew they were in Essos, but where. This city was bustling with activity even at night. There were smiths and merchants selling fish. Tyrion couldn't feel his legs. He vomited then walked off the ship flanked by Griff and Young Griff.

"What is this place?" Tyrion Lannister asked.

"Old Valyria." Young Griff replied.

The city had been in ruins after the Doom of Valyria. This could not be. The ruling fortress stood higher than the port by hundreds of feet. The sky was orange and the night moon was red. There were islands all around, a result of the Doom no doubt. But the people? Where did they come from? Wasn't all of Valyria wiped out?

"No. The inhabitants of Old Valyria hid underground." A woman's voice said.

Tyrion looked at who was speaking. She had to be seventeen. She was old, yet unmarried. The woman had pale Westerosi skin but her hair was silvery. Her eyes were purple like the blue haired boy, Young Griff. She sat on a long lounging couch propped up on one elbow. Her silks were black and red. Black like the night and red like the fire light. Tyrion looked around curiously and saw he was already in a keep. When and how did he get here? It felt like he just got off that wretched boat.

"Our Little Lord of Lannister is clearly drunk. Let us give him time to sober up." Griff Told the silver haired girl and the blue haired boy.

"That is perfectly fine." the seventeen year old said walking over to Tyrion slowly. The last thing he remembered seeing was her mysterious eyes and a hand in his face and everything went black before he could make anything of it.

* * *

The sun was golden. but the flamey orange haze still hung over the bustling city. Did they never sleep? Tyrion poured a glass of wine, but he didn't drink it. There were fresh garbs laid out for him on a dressing table. His bed he just left was fluffy, light and so inviting. He decided to look out the window. Was he a hostage here? Should he tried to leave? He looked directly below him. Two armored were talking. He tilted his glass and poured his wine on their heads laughing before going to pour a glass of water.

Tyrion Lannister heard a knock on his door. He couldn't tell if he was sober or hungover, but he didn't care. He broke his supp with Griff or Jon Connington and the two younger people.

"Forgive me M'Lady, I never got your name." Tyrion apologized.

"I am Rhaenys Targaryen, Princess of Westeros and Queen of Old Valyria, daughter of Rhaegar of House Targaryen and Elia of House Martell." The girl replied.

Tyrion was not surprised by her name or who he was. After all that happened, Tyrion knew the only thing to expect was the unexpected. WHat really racked his brain was what was the Doom of Old Valyria and how did people hiding underground saved them. Rumor had it that it was volcanoes and such that tore apart the Valyrian Freehold and the entire peninsula. They say the Smoking sea flooded have the islands the Doom produced.

"How could this be?" Tyrion asked curiously.

"Are you aware of sorcery?" Rhaenys asked. She had a metal ring around each wrist. Tyrion noticed they too were of Valyrian steel. Valyrian Steel on a maester's chain meant they studied in witch craft and wizadry but why would valyrian steel be wasted on jewelry?

"Sorcery is myth."

"Are you sure? There are myths and theories, yes. Do you believe them?" Rhaenys asked.

"No."

"You haven't met me."

Tyrion raised his wine to his lips. What felt like fire ran down his throat and into his stomach. _I just took a sip and it was nothing. None of them put anything in it, I was watching!_ Tyrion choked on nothing and gasped for air. He fell from his chair in agony.

"Do you believe in sorcery?" Rhaenys asked kneeling beside Tyrion."

"Yes." Tyrion said. The pain stopped.

"Good. Now we can tell you of our plans." Rhaenys Targaryen said standing.

"No. First, we need to know his. Why did you come to Essos Tyrion Lannister?" Aegon Targaryen asked.

"My sister was going to kill me." Tyrion replied honestly.

"She sounds lovely." Rhaenys said with a smirk.

"That is not all. You were also seeking somebody." Aegon added.

"Speak truth, Imp. They can tell if you lie." Jon Connington warned.

"I had come seeking Daenerys Targaryen. I had made this decision before I knew you were alive." Tyrion Lannister admitted.

"Daenerys Targaryen is in Mereen." Aegon Targaryen told them.

"She's not." Rhaenys interrupted.

"What?"

"She's at Winterfell with Ser Barristan the Bold." Rhaenys added. She noticed the Half Man's puzzeled expression and decided to elaborate. "She and I have dreams. Of each other, I expect. I see her and she sees me, only I can control what she sees of me. She only see's my past and my father's past, but I can see her present."

"Don't they call that the green sight?" Tyrion Lannister asked.

"The Green Sight consists of visions that mean something. What our aunt sees will not have her impede with what we will be doing." Rhaenys said. "Some Green Dreams can look like they mean nothing, but that is not the case with me, I control what I see. I do not have the Green Sight. If I wanted to, I could read what you are thinking." Rhaenys Targaryen said mysteriously.

_How disappointed you'll be. Whatever wit and wisdom that got me out of many things, was demolished when my dear sister accused me of killing kin._


	7. Daenerys Tyrion Lyanna Jon Lyanna Sansa

**If you have time, please leave reviews. I am very appreciative of constructive criticism. Just no mean comments please. Thank you!**

* * *

**Daenerys**

The Little Stark girls' trusted Barristan the Bold and Maester Oryan to watch Winterfell while they went playing. _They should trust me!_ Thought Dany. _One day I will be their queen._ Daenerys looked out at the courtyard from an upper level of Winterfell. The older one was always much better dressed. The little one was like a boy. She was teaching her sister how to use a bow and arrow. "We'll need to protect ourselves when the Others come!" Little Arya exclaimed cheerfully. Sansa missed badly, poor dear.

"Mind if I try?" Daenerys asked joining them.

"Sure." Arya said handing her the bow and an arrow. Daenerys managed tohit the top most tip of the target.

"Little girl's shouldn't fool around." Maester Oryan said walking over to them. "There are much more important matters that must be handled."

"But Maester Oryan, we aren't fooling around. We're practicing." Arya explained.

"Lady Lyanna said the Others are coming and it will be every man for himself." Sansa added.

The three girls continued their archery.

* * *

"Lady Lyanna should be back in two days' time." Maester Oryan told Ser Barristan Selmy.

"Are you worried?" Ser Barristan asked the old man.

"Yes."

"About what?"

"The Lannister from under the rock she took with her. The world knows Lions and Wolves don't get along." Maester Oryan replied."

"The Lady might surprise you."

"No. You don't know her."

"I met her once." Ser Barristan replied. "I know her enough."

* * *

"Ser Barristan, can we wait two days to speak to Lady Lyanna?" Daenerys asked Ser Barristan.

"I believe so. Jorah Mormont may have once been a turn cloak but you can trust him with your city." Ser Barristan said.

"What about the unsullied? And my dragons?"

"Your dragons cannot be tamed, your grace. They choose their own loyalties." Ser Barristan replied.

Daenerys missed her dragons terribly but she had to remember why they were there. They needed to know about what her dreams meant. Seeing her brother Rhaegar and what other woman Lyanna Stark didn't make any sense.

* * *

**Tyrion**

"Wake up, Halfman! We're going to Mereen!" Young Griff or Aegon Targaryen said loudly.

"What? Why?" Tyrion asked unmoving.

"To steal Daenerys Targaryen's dragons." Rhaenys Targaryen answered opening the curtains letting the red light flooded in.

"What? Why?" Tyrion repeated rubbing his eyes.

"To defeat the Others?"

"What? Why?"

"Aegon and I will steal the dragons. We will fly them to the north of Winterfell and our half brother Jon will join us. We will defeat the Others for good this time and Jon can go back to the Night's watch." Rhaenys explained.

"Then we will ride to Kings Landing, and sack the Keep and only the keep." Aegon added.

"All those who betrayed our father." Rhaenys said with a distant stare.

"Not your grandfather?" Tyrion asked.

"Aerys Targaryen was a madman. He burned people alive and raped and abused his own wife, but father was a good man. He would have made a great king. He loved his wives and he loved us." Rhaenys said sounding like she was going to cry, but she wouldn't. She was too well composed.

"We have not been fed falsities like Daenerys Stormborn might have been. We know about what people say about the nature of the Targaryen family. I will not marry my sister. I will be king and I will choose to marry either the little wryly stark girl or the beautiful Bastard of Jaime Lannister.

"Princess Mycella is betrothed to Trystane Martell." Tyrion Lannister informed them. "They will question your loyalty."

"They won't. Have you forgotten? It is the Lannisters the Dornishmen hate for killing Elia Martell and supposedly us,"

"But we didn't kill you. You are alive." Tyrion added.

"The mountain Gregor Clegane still raped our mother a half million times and killed her and two innocent babies." Rhaenys argued.

"A child of a killer is not always a killer."

"My father told me the world is built by killers." Tyrion Lannister was now sitting in his bed.

"Yes. Killers who killed those who needed to be killed. Not those who hurt innocent babies." Aegon replied. "THe world did not need the Mountain, Gregor Clegane."

"What will become of me when you're done stealing The Queen of Mereen's dragons?" Tyrion Lannister asked.

"You will be the hand of the king." Aegon answered.

"Now, hurry up and dress Halfman. We're not leaving you in Valyria and we don't like to be kept waiting."

Tyrion dressed and they boarded a ship to Mereen.

Tyrion walked with Jon Connington to the dragon pit carrying a long leather strap. He saw a two dwarves riding pigs play jousting for people's entertainment.

"Release the dragons!" the pit master yelled as a massive yellow dragon appeared.

Tyrion was supposed to jump on the yellow one. It was called Viserion apparently.

Jon Connington impatiently threw the Lannister Dwarf onto the back of the yellow dragon. He held on for his life as it roared and whipped around flapping its wings.

Tyrion was hanging on. He was supposed to call its name and put a leather strap around its neck. How in the seven hells-

Then the dragon stopped moving and Tyrion opened his eyes. The pit masters began shooting the dragon with arrows. He threw the strap around its neck and pulled. The dragon, Viserion flew up and burned the dragon masters in the pit with the two dwarves and pigs. Just then a black dragon and a green dragon rose steadily. On the Green one, Aegon sat with his blue hair blowing in the wind. On the black one was Rhaenys Targaryen, the silver haired sorceress.

"Follow!" Aegon yelled. And the three dragon riders flew. Tyrion tied the leather strap around himself hoping he wouldn't fall out and fell asleep relieved and afraid. _What will become of me? I will be Hand of the King. I was hand of the King. Once. If only father could see me now._

* * *

**Lyanna**

She had her son back. She looked at the boy. He had more North in him than the Targaryen blood of his father.

_The Song of Ice and Fire_

_was about a bastard called Lord Snow_  
_Had the blood of dragon fire_  
_Yet his face was still so cold_  
_His father said he would rule_  
_And cast aside his brothers_  
_But first he needs a dragon_  
_To burn down all the Others_

Rhaegar loved music. Rhaegar loved song. Rhaegar was not like the mad king. All of Westeros was wrong. Lyanna cried as she remembered the song. Rhaegar had so many expectations._ I will not be just another Targaryen. I will not be the Mad King or the Sad King. I will be a poet or I will change the world's destiny. My children will be my legacy and they will make everything amazing. Westeros will be reborn not with fire and blood, but will emerge from the next winter's ice with something a little more-_

"Mother?" she heard. Lyanna turned and smiled at her son.

"Ser Jaime wanted to talk to you." Jon Snow said.

"Very well." Lyanna walked past him and and went to speak with the Lion of Lannister.

* * *

**Jon**

It was so strange calling this woman mother._ I should not have deserted the Night's Watch for this? 'You will be back' she told me. Can I believe her? How do I even know if she is really Lyanna Stark? If I was born in Dorne in the Tower of Joy, wouldn'y my name be Sand? Could Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen really be alive? Could I really be a dragon rider? So, my 'mother' went with Jon Connington former hand of the king to Aerys Targaryen across the Narrow Sea? MY mother raised Elia Martell's children? Not me? Old Valyria is still a city that's not boiling beneath the Smoking Sea? My half siblings will steal three dragons and one will be for me? And being a crow, I am supposed to guide their fire through the northern snow?_

Jon walked around with his hand on a dragon glass blade. He had a dragonglass dagger from the Fist of the first men and a handful of arrowheads. He had no idea Winterfell had Dragonglass swords. He came to a weirwood tree and sat down beneath the face carved by the children of the forest.

"Jon!" he thought he heard. Nothing only wind. "Jon!"

"SHh! He only hears the wind."

"No he's responding!"

Jon faced the weirwood tree. Bran couldn't be in it!

"Jon, it's time to leave." Lyanna said appearing. She touched the face of the weirwood tree as it began crying it's red sap. She put her hand on his shoulder and walked with him back to the horses.

A crow screeched above them. Jon watched as it stopped and hovered. It was watching him it seemed.

"As long as there aren't more, we'll be fine. Keep one hand on your sword." Jaime Lannister told Jon Snow as he lifted Lyanna onto her white horse.

The three began riding.

* * *

**Lyanna**

Lyanna rode through the gates of Winterfell with her son and the Lion Knight. She was greeted by Sansa and a little girl with hair cut short and a sword.

"Jon!" the little girl leaped into Lyanna's bastard's arms. She must be a daughter of dear old Ned.

"Arya!" Jon picked up the odd little girl.

"M'Lady, someone is here to see you." Maester Oryan informed her almost immediately.

"M'lady." A man bowed.

"Ser Barristan." Lyanna's joy melted as she recognized the man. "Are you not supposed to be with the king? Where have you been?"

"Joffrey Baratheon dismissed me for being too old. Now I council Daenerys Targaryen." Ser Barristan Selmy said.

"And she's here?" Lyanna asked with a frown.

"Yes." Ser Barristan said.

"I will speak to her privately." Lyanna decided. She looked angry and afraid. Lyanna went to change her clothes then went to Winterfell's Great Hall to speak with the Dragon Lady Khaleesi.

* * *

**Sansa**

"WHAT YOU ARE SPEAKING OF IS TREASON!" Sansa and Arya heard.

"What I am speaking of is proper succession of the Throne. You have no claim while all of Rhaegar's children live. His children will defeat the Others. His children will be saviors."

"But I have dragons." Daenerys Targaryen replied

"Do you? Here?" Lyanna asked, her voice shrill with disbelief.

"At home." Daenerys replied.

"In Mereen, you mean? Is Mereen your home?"

"No!"

"It sure sounded that way. Your place is there. Not here. Not in Westeros."

"I will be Queen!."

"Do you love your brother? Rhaegar?" Lyanna asked suddenly.

"Your husband killed him before I was born!" Daenerys yelled. "How would I ever know?"

"Robert Baratheon was my betrothed. I married Rhaegar. We eloped. I said my vows beneath a weirwood tree and he married me. I vowed to him I would protect his children and I have. You are not one of them. The dragon has three heads. Not one. You cannot win this game on your own. You have no brothers and sisters who will keep you safe or take you home. You're not even a player in this game!"

"What game?" Arya asked Sansa as they listened at the door.

"The Game of Thrones. It's too dangerous. I never wanted to play. One missed step and you're dead."

"They're just puppets for your own personal gain."

"No. They're not. I care only for my son and my self. Aegon will be king of the realm. I only did what I was told to by Rhaegar. If you don't agree, then consider yourself dead. Our men out number your unsullied who have never even set sail on the Narrow Sea."

"Dragons win wars not men."

"Where are your dragons again?" Lyanna Stark asked.

There was a terrible screeching and three dragons surrounded the castle. Their riders dismounted and then ran over to the yellow one and helped the Halfman down from his contraption.

"My Babies!" Daenerys Targaryen screamed.

Lyanna went to greet the other two.

The door opened and Arya and Sansa jumped back guilty. Lyanna looked at them with no more than determination then walked past quickly.

The Stark girls looked over at Daenerys who was sobbing.

"You said I'd like Lady Lyanna." Arya told her sister. "I think she's just kind of scary."

"It's the excess Targaryens that scares me. I thought them, AND the dragons were extinct." Sansa replied with her arms around her sister.

"No. The Targaryens **are** the dragons." Sansa replied. They ran down the hall to the window to watch Lyanna who had found Jon SNow in the courtyard practicing his swordsmanship.

"You three will leave this eve. The Others will only be out at night if you're lucky." Lyanna told the three in hushed voices.

"The dragons will be hungry." Aegon replied.

"Ahd the Others."

"You can have the Stark Girls." Lyanna said.

"But- they're children! And who would rule winterfell?" Jon Snow asked.

"Me." Lyanna replied.

"Sansa is my wife!"

"Surely you can find another." Lyanna replied.

"We have to leave!" Sansa whispered to Arya. They turned to see Ser Ivan and Ser Rankyn and Mors Umber standing there. Both girls froze. Arya didn't even bother to draw Needle.


	8. Sansa Jaime Jon

**Don't forget to review please. Thoughts? Concerns? Constructive Criticism please. No mean people thanks.**

* * *

**Sansa**

"We are imprisoned in our own house! Oh I'm so stupid. I should have never believe her! She'd kill us all." Sansa cried.

"Shut up." Arya hissed holding the bars.

"Don't you have Needle? Try picking the lock!"

"Think I haven't tried?" Arya replied. "HEEEEEELLLLP!" Arya screamed. Her voice echoed down the halls of the dungeons.

_Nobody's going to come._

"Arya? Sansa? Is that you dears?" A voice called. It was an old voice. Cracking and frail.

"Old Nan?" Sansa joined her sister holding the bar.

"The Lady Lyanna locked you up too?" Arya asked.

"No. It was the Greyjoy boy who Locked me up." Old Nan replied.

"But what do we do now? We can't be eaten by the others!" Arya cried.

"Some will argue sacrifices must be made for good."Old Nan reasoned.

"Can't they sacrifice someone else?" Sansa asked.

"But you're easy. Everyone already thinks you're dead." Old Nan explained

"Someone's coming!" Arya said suddenly.

"Move back!" The gaoler yelled as the two threw themselves against the back wall of their dungeon cell

"Sansa? Arya?" The little boy that was thrown in asked looking at the two girls.

"Rickon?" Arya was shocked.

_How could this be? I thought Theon burned him and Bran? WHo in the seven hells is with him? Messy furs, matted hair?_

"Who is that?" Sansa asked looking at the woman with him.

"She's Osha. She's a Wildling. She's been protecting Bran and me but Bran went beyond the wall with the Reeds." Rickon explained.

"So were going to be fed to dragons eh?" Osha asked the girls.

"I guess so." Arya sighed.

"What do we do now?" Rickon asked.

"We wait." Osha replied.

Old Nan didn't speak again. If they listened closely they could hear her voice calling in the wind.

Sansa looked over and saw Old Nan was not moving. She was dead. _How did she speak before with such clarity? How could she possibly die so instantly? Or what if she was already dead and it's all a dream?_

* * *

**Jaime**

Jaime Lannister sat with his little brother over a game of cyvasse in the quarters he'd been given in Winterfell.

"How's Cersei?" Tyrion asked curiously.

"Growing madder every day." Jaime replied. "I'm sorry you lost the trial."

"Don't be I. Still lived though."

"Did you really do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill father. After I released you?"

"He told me the truth. About Tysha."

Jaime looked away.

"I understand. Father was frightening. You didn't have a choice."

"I really am sorry Tyrion."

Tyrion said nothing. Jaime only moved his piece and continued to play the game.

"Well, now you can be called a dragon rider." He said trying to be cheerful.

"Ha! No." Tyrion replied with a sigh. "I was frightened of the massive thing the whole time. So, do you really believe her? Lyanna?"

"What's there to believe?" Jaime asked curiously moving a piece across the board.

"That she's made those kids to just defeat the Others and then conquer the iron throne? That she will do no more?"

"No. Nobody in the world is that black and white except for dear old Headless Ned."

"What should we do about the girls? Sansa? Arya? Sansa is my lady wife if you have forgotten. Should we let them be fed to the dragons?"

_You swore an oath Kingslayer. Their freedom for yours. To bring them back to the north. To their mother._

_Their mother is dead and they are in the north._

_But they're not safe._

_But I am not supposed to raise banners against Stark or Tully. And Lyanna is a Stark._

_You're not raising any banners. You're just saving them from their aunt._

"No."

"Would we be able to escape Lyanna's wrath if we set them free?" Tyrion asked.

"I doubt it. The She-Wolf is like Cersei with real power and cunning."

Just then Jon Snow burst in as the Lannister brothers both jumped. "I need your help." He said closing the door behind him hurriedly.

"I can't do it." Jon Snow exclaimed sitting at their cyvasse table with his hands in his hair.

"Can't do what?" Tyrion asked.

"I need your help getting the girls out. I know how to get them out but I can't just tell them to ride south. They need protection and a destination. They've been through so much already. Please! Help them! Help me!" Jon begged. He may be Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and a new found Targaryen, but the boy was still only sixteen. Jaime almost pitied him.

Jaime Lannister looked over at his brother who was thinking nearly the same thing. "When Catelyn Tully released me against her son's wishes she made me promise to return her daughters to her. I will not have them join her in a grave. What do we need to do? Tyrion?" Jaime asked.

"I'll do what I can" Tyrion agreed.

A look of relief was evident on the Targaryen Bastard's face.

"Where should we take them?" Tyrion asked. "Where could we take them?

Jon Snow looked down biting his lip thinking.

"Casterly Rock."

"Are you mad? What about our dear sister? And uncle Kevan? And the boy Lancel?"

"Lancel has become a lord of the faith. Ser Kevan is Regent and Cersei's been arrested by the faith." Jaime said handing Tyrion a raven scroll. He could tell his little brother wanted to laugh as he read the note that begged Jaime to return to King's Landing and be her champion in a trial by jury. Cersei had always been cruel to him. He guessed Tyrion saw that she deserved it.

"When can we get them?" Jaime asked returning his attention to the Targaryen Bastard.

"Now." Jon replied.

* * *

The three ran down to the dungeons silently as possible with a key and unlocked it.

"Take Rickon as well!" Jon ordered.

"Osha!" Rickon yelled.

"Go on little Lord." Osha yelled. "There's no time!"

Sansa jeld her little brother and they ran.

They ran to the stables and each mounted a horse.

"There's guards at the gates. Go through the Godswood." Jon whispered as the five rode off into the night.

Jaime looked back. Why did this seem too easy? The dragons were waiting. The horse Jaime was on with Sansa and Arya reared. He drew the sword Lyanna gave him as the fire came down. What a fool. How could a sword protect me from fire. He felt no burns. The sword repelled the flames. They looked at the black rippled blade. Fire cannot kill a dragon. Or dragonglass apparently. They rode on. They had to ride south for five days then west for another three.

That night the dragon riders didn't leave to conquer the Others.

* * *

**Jon**

Aegon was standing by the window with his blue hair and his silver crown. Rhaenys was lying down on the lounging couch. Her long silvery hair was in a long braid with a fine chain of silver woven into it. Lyanna was pacing back and forth as the wind blew in from the north. It was the same wind that kept the Others frozen and living.

"Both Lannisters and Starks!" Lyanna yelled. Jon couldn't tell if her face was contorted in anger or fear. She said they only needed to defeat the Others and siexe the Iron Throne and get Aegon sitting on it. What else could possibly be so concerning? If the dragons were hungry, they could eat something else like cattle maybe. Still Jon seemed to begin to hate his mother. He wished he was still Ned Stark's bastard and Sansa and Arya were still his sisters.

"They're worth more alive than dead! You can find other people! Maybe Daenerys is right. You're just using us." Jon exclaimed.

"She wouldn't do that. She gave up everything for us." Rhaenys argued.

"For you! It's like I'm not her son. Like Sansa and Arya aren't her nieces." Jon turned to his 'mother'. "If you loved your brothers at all, why would you kill their children. They didn't deserve this."

"If you spend your time trying to figure out who deserves what, you will find yourself weeping for every little being that ever lived. This is war!" Lyanna replied.

"Sacrificing children?"

"Don't tell me you didn't witness the same thing at Craster's Keep."

"You're not Craster! If you are who you say you are, you wouldn't try to steal Winterfell."

"I am not trying to steal it. I am trying to save the realm. Only you three could do it and by whatever means I must ensure that happens. You three are all that mattered to Rhaegar. To me! Kill the boy inside you, Jon Snow. Kill the boy and let a man be born. The Long Night is upon us and we shouldn't have let the Others come this far. The girls should be grateful if they don't live long enough to see it. Their deaths would have been for the better."

"You're a monster. You're nothing like the songs they sang about you." Jon Snow asked.

"What songs?" Lyanna seemed truly bewildered so Jon Snow sang a song.

"At night she was mysterious as a maid  
Her hair was dark her eyes were grey  
She tried to be strong she tried to be brave  
But she was still no more than a lady  
The Knight of the Laughing Tree  
Was as mysterious as she  
They both vanished that summer's eve  
Again they were never seen  
What a gem what a pearl  
They were wrong about the wolf girl  
She is kind she is sweet  
I wonder I she'll marry me" Jon recited.

"Where did you hear that song?" Lyanna asked curiously.

"Jaime Lannister. He sang it the ride here from Castle Black."

Lyanna was processing everything. Jon had never heard the song before Jaime Lannister started singing it. Did he fancy her? "You three will ride tomorrow night." She decided. "Let the dragons feed on the wights. Kill no man alive unless they try to kill you. You all must survive. Now, nobody bother me until you leave."

"You're going to ruin everything." Rhaenys growled staring darkly at Jon as she exited the room after Lyanna Stark.

"As if you haven already." Jon replied following her out the door before turning in the other direction and leaving to the godswood.


	9. Jaime Jon

**Jaime**

"I'm going to go hunting." Jaime said standing up They had been riding for a day and a half now. They had their ten minute break. Now it was time to find food. Sansa was holding Rickon and Tyrion sat awkwardly away from his wife.

"Can I go with you? I am really good with a bow and arrow if we find one. And I'm not afraid to kill a man." Arya told him. He could tell the young wolf girl was restless.

"You can come as long as you don't kill me." Jaime decided.

"Can we have a mutual agreement?" Arya asked. "That you don't kill me." _Smart girl._

"Sure. Come on."

"I'll go in the trees. Like a look out." Arya said climbing up.

Jaime drew Oathkeeper and kept his dragon glass sword in its sheath.

A man was crossing. Jaime knocked him out and Arya stole his bow and quiver of arrows. Jaime sheathed Oathkeeper and drew a dagger.

"No don't kill him! Mercy!" Arya yelled

"When he wakes he'll tell people what he's seen. We'll be safer if he sleeps."

"Please! Don't."Arya insisted.

Jaime looked down at the man. He was not a hunter. Just a merchant. "Fine." Jaime said as they went back to the woods. They walked a little further and came to a stream where Jaime speared a fish and Arya got twenty. She looked up at him with a smile.

"THat's only because of this puny thing you got here." He said looking at her tiny sword.

"It's called Needle."

"A sword with a name. Hm." _What a strange girl. She's a lot like her aunt just- much less frightening._

Just then there was the sound of an arrow whizzing by. It hit Jaime in the arm as he fell into the river. Arya whipped around and loosed in the direction it came and they heard the sound of a man yelling. Arya pulled the arrow out of Jaime's shoulder and grabbed the fish that was strung together and they both ran in the direction of the assault.

Arya's arrow hit the attacker in the eye. He was dead.

"It was for the better." Jaime said placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her away. Arya successfully shot several rabbits and Jaime slung them together and carried them. Back at camp, Arya skinned the rabbits.

"You're disgusting." Sansa groaned.

"And you must be hungry so stop complaining. Surely King's Landing taught you something about missing real family."Arya replied slicing a rabbit open down it's belly.

"The more people you love, the weaker you are." Sansa said softly. _King's Landing seemed to have a special place in the Southern Tully Wolf's heart. At the sound of it she shivered and glanced at her husband then whispered Cersei's words. She's just a bird that sings all the songs they taught her. Cersei. Cersei, a puppet on strings. Strings held by father. With father gone she had nothing and the realm suffered for it. Without father, we all are just nothing. Our legacy was gone with the Queen when she embarked on a penance walk. She say's she was the only one listening during Father's lectures on legacy? I will be great. I will fix our house and give the Lannister name a future and a better history. _Jaime glanced at Sansa and then to Arya. and then he started singing.

"At night she was mysterious as a maid  
Her hair was dark her eyes were grey  
She tried to be strong she tried to be brave  
But she was still no more than a lady  
The Knight of the Laughing Tree  
Was as mysterious as she  
They both vanished that summer's eve  
Again they were never seen  
What a gem what a pearl  
They were wrong about the wolf girl  
She is kind she is sweet  
I wonder I she'll marry me"

Jaime dreamed of the wolf woman with her dark hair and grey eyes and skin pale like the moon.

"Are you drunk?" Tyrion asked his big brother.

"Sorry." Jaime replied sheepishly blushing.

"Don't shame him. I think it was a pretty song. I haven't heard that one before, Ser Jaime." Sansa said politely.

Tyrion only rolled his eyes and leaned against his tree.

"Where did you hear it from?" Sansa asked curiously.

_Seven Hell's what am I supposed to say? A knight doesn't make up songs about who might be his true love!_

_"_Ser Jaime, I can't get it off." Arya said tugging at one rabbit's skin.

"We should have brought Osha." Rickon sighed.

"There was no time. I'm sorry." Sansa told their little brother trying to comfort him.

"How old are you boy?" Tyrion Lannister asked Rickon. His eyes were now lazy. _And he thinks I was drunk just because I was singing._

"Six."

"You'll be a knight one day." Jaime said with a smilepatting the boy on the shoulder with his wounded arm.

"If I don't fall like Bran. He wanted to be a knight of the Kingsguard but he fell from the tower." Rickon said sadly.

Tyrion glanced at Jaime, but the boy didn't seem to notice.

* * *

The snow now covered the Neck and was approaching the Riverlands.

Jaime looked at his little brother all in furs. He used to be so full of life. So full of words and always had something to say. Now he just sulked around. The change was almost as terrible as Lancel. Maybe I could find Tysha again. No. She'd hate us after what we did to her. He is married to Sansa. That might lost be worse. A raven found them and gave Jaime a letter. It was from Cersei again. Should I be worried if ravens could find me without a Maester not in a keep?

_Keep them safe. Sansa. Arya. Rickon. Keep them safe for me._ Jaime heard someone say. He turned. No one was there. He turned again and saw a weirwood tree. A face was carved into the trunk. It looked so strange. Jaime never had any real gods. Old or new. He just didn't few. Why did the tree seem like it was talking to him.

_Keep them safe. Keep them sane. Keep them happy. Don't give them away._

Jaime looked at the tree. Do Northerners pray to the face? Do they prey to the red sappy tears? Do they pray to the voices they hear?

Jaime looked at the face that began to cry. The red sap fell from it's eyes. It was frightening. Jaime turned and ran away from the tree. _Please stop looking at me._

But the trees see everything.

* * *

**Jon**

Jon sat beneath the Weirwood Tree by the black pool with his DragonGlass blade across his lap.

_Jon. Jon! JON!_

Jon whipped around almost falling in the black pool, but luckily, he caught himself.

"Who's where?!" He screamed blade in hand. It was nothing, just the tree and a smooth breeze. He fell to his knees holding the rock he was sitting on and began to cry._ I can't do this._

_Don't cry._ The wind told him.

"I can't do this. I know the world will be better with the Others gone but then Aegon and Rhaenys will want me to ride south with them. A dragon had three heads they once said." Jon cried. "It's not supposed to matter who sits on the throne to me. I'm a man of the Night's Watch. We're supposed to maintain neutrality."

_Neutrality only helps the killer._

"Will Aegon be any better than Joffrey Baratheon? Will he kill all the Lannisters like the Lannisters killed the Starks?"

_The Lannisters also killed all the Targaryens._

"Not all of them." Jon replied.

He looked up at the tree. The tree was not bleeding today. The red sap did not run down its face but still, the old weirwood tree seemed tired. Can trees feel anything?

"Why does she choose now to come back?" Jon asked referring to the Lady Lyanna. "How are we supposed to find the Others and the Wights. Why do they think I know where they are? And Stannis. At the wall, He still thinks the Iron Throne is his through Robert. Or more through his Red woman. What's going to happen when a Targaryen sits his ass upon the bloody iron thing?"

_Don't worry about Stannis. Worry about the Long Night that is coming._

"And coming, and coming, and coming. It will be a while before the Long Night is here."

_You know nothing, Jon Snow._

Jon only wanted to weep harder. He was being a boy now. Or a girl. He was being weak.

"Jon," a different voice asked.

Jon looked up to see the lady Lyanna looking down at him.

"You." Jon replied. _No. You can't be my mother. You can't be my aunt. You tried to feed my real sisters to dragons._

"Me." Lyanna repeated

"Why you here?"

"I only wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for putting all this on you. So suddenly too."

"I don't suppose I can back out now."

"You're a man grown now. I can't make you do anything if I tried, Lord Commander Jon Snow." Jon could dell how much it hurt her to address her own son by his formal titles. "Aegon and Rhaenys will leave tonight with or without a third rider." Lyanna said holding her furs tighter around her.

He turned away and looked into the black pool. He didn't want her to see him cry. Not again. He opened his eyes and looked at his reflection.

Jon had his dark brown hair and pale skin. His eyes were a cold stone grey and his face had a solemness that gave nothing away. He looked over and saw Lyanna appear next to him. She looked at him and he looked at her. Lyanna Stark's eyes were the same cold stone grey. Her hair was the same dark brown and her face solemn. They both had the long faced northern look. The only difference was Lyanna was a girl and older. She was now, no doubt, his mother. There was a slight ripple in the black pool. A tear fell from Lyanna's eye.

"Who do you miss?" Jon Snow asked sensing a sort of longing in her.

"I miss you. All I never got to see, all the sword training, all the tourneys you could have joined in, all the knights you could unseat. I didn't ask for you to be a bastard. I wanted you to live and be free." Lyanna said standing. He couldn't help but put his arms around his mother. "If Robert knew I was alive- if he took me back, he'd kill you like he would have killed Jaime Lannister's Bastards with the Queen. I couldn't risk you dying."

_Could she be lying? What does she mean? Can I trust her? Well, she hasn't killed me for setting Sansa, Arya, and Rickon free. Fine. _"I will ride with my brother and sisters against the Others, but I will not continue on to King's Landing. The War of the Kings have nothing to do with me." Jon Snow promised.

"I promise to supply men to the Night's Watch after this is all done." She replied expressionlessly just as Ned Stark did whenever he said anything.

"If this really works, if the Others can be gone, we might not need the Night's Watch. The Wildlings are not so different from us." Jon Snow thought.

"You're just saying that because you fancy a girl." Lyanna said with a smirk.

"I hope you don't mean Osha in the dungeons." Jon laughed.

"Of course not. She's much too old and she's in the kitchens now. While at Castle Black, I heard something about a redhead named Ygritte?

Jon felt his cheeks grow red with embarrassment. What mother would bring up such a thing? One who did and didn't care how her son was feeling.

* * *

**Let Jon begin to like his Mum. **

* * *

**I feel like there will be a lot of Jaime and Jon POVs and maybe a bit more of a Weirwood Tree. **

**I just don't like Dany that's why she became kind of nothing. Don't worry. I did not feed her to her own dragons. That would be nasty.**

**Just if you were wondering, **

Daenerys, after breaking down seeing her dragons outside the walls of Winterfell, tried to run to them, but Lyanna's guards, Ser Ivan and Ser Rankyn stopped her. Lyanna offered Ser Barristan the Bold a place on Aegon's King's Guard, but Ser Barristan says he is sworn to Daenerys Targaryen so Lyanna imprisons them both. The End.


	10. Jon Lyanna Jaime

**Jon**

Jon prepared to fly. Ghost came to bid him farewell. He pulled on leather gloves tied on a leather jerkin and boots and pants. He pulled on Valyrian steel armor Aegon and Rhaenys brought for him from Valyria. The red dragon on his chest and the black cloak felt so strange to him. I should bear a wolf not a dragon he thought. The dragons were waiting. There was a leather strap hanging down from each of their necks as the riders began securing their armor and swords.

Lyanna watched her husband's three children prepare to ride. "Be careful. I love you. I do. I never wanted to leave you." Lyanna said softly kissing her son's cheek.

Aegon turned to his sister curiously after watching Lyanna kiss her son. "You remember mother. Do you ever miss her?" Blue haired Aegon asked.

"Every day." The Targaryen sorceress said with her silver hair glowing and flowing in the night breeze. She took the strap tied to Drogon and wrapped it around her arm and leapt up onto her dragon and sat in the saddle Jon Connington had helped design.

Aegon pulled himself onto Rhaegon and looked down at the black haired Targaryen.

"Are you ready to lead the way Lord Snow?" Aegon asked.

"I guess I'm no more ready than I'll ever be." Jon replied facing Viserion. The yellow dragon screeched as Jon tie the leather strap around his arm and looked up at the beast.

Dragons had not been seen for hundreds or thousands of years. The last Targaryen was the size of a house cat and was in the dungeons of the Red Keep. Jon was sure by now all of Westeros knew the dragons had crossed the Narrow sea but he almost didn't care. No matter how much the people of Westeros didn't believe in the Others, they will be grateful when the winter doesn't come.

* * *

**Lyanna**

Maester Oryan had summoned her once again.

Lyanna walked to his chambers with a sheathed sword at her hip and curiosity swirling in her mind. What could possibly be wrong at this hour of the night? They hadn't had a big feast. There wouldn't be very big financial matters she'd need to be seeing. She debated sending someone after the Stark Girls but that would raise more suspicion and she was pretty sure they hated her now for deceiving them. _What was I thinking. Poor lasses had been through enough. Don't worry though. They'll be safe. They have Jaime. Jaime. Jaime. Fuck!_

"Lady Lyanna." A voice said.

Lyanna looked up. She was already in Maester Oryan's study?

"Sit please, M'lady."

"You summoned me?"

"I wanted to speak to you regarding your nieces."

Lyanna looked away impatiently twiddling her fingers against the arm of her chair.

"I was wondering if we should go after them?"

"No."

"No? If I recall correctly it was you yourself who once said they had suffered enough on the road."

"The won't be little girls forever. They're practically women grown. If they've survived this long on their own, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Winterfell is theirs by right. If I had known you'd try to kill the Stark Girls-"

"What could you have done? You're no more than a servant of Winterfell now."

"I serve Winterfell and House Stark's best interests now. The whole house. You wanted to restore honor? Restore glory? Where is your honor for even thinking of feeding your two nieces to dragons. Do you want to be called Kinslayer, Lady Lyanna?"

Lyanna turned away. She felt trapped in her chair likes child vein lectured on common curtesy for the thousandth time.

Maestro Oryan continued. "You will find Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn's daughters and youngest son and they will rule Winterfell, do you understand?" Then lord Umber will find you a husband so you can leave Winterfell.

Lyanna looked up. "I already have a husband. The Umbers are BANNERMEN of house Stark. I am am a Stark! I am not a ward of House Umber. You have no right! You do not tell me what to do. I brought you here! I gave you house and home."

"And I am grateful, but as Maester, I serve Winterfell and you are not it's lady. Your husband is dead. If you cared about your father and brothers. If you cared for house Stark's legacy, you would find Ned Stark's Children and bring them back to Winterfell and leave. Do you understand?"

"Father and Brandon died for me. Why should I die for Ned's children?"

"Eddard Stark would die for your son."

"My son with Targaryen blood? Jon would have been Slaughtered."

"Eddard Stark took your son in as his own bastard. He kept your son safe. It was the Lannisters that killed the Targaryens or tried to.

"But Ned didn't stop them."

"How could Your brother stop twenty thousand men?"

Lyanna said nothing.

"My own, Ser Ivan, Ser Rankyn, Jon Connington all our orders were given to us by Prince Rhaegar to keep you safe. He knew Elia would die soon enough. We can't let you loose your mind. If you bring the Stark children back, you might have some say in who you marry. The world knows now you're not a corpse."

"Maybe I should be."

"Go find the girls and Lord Rickon. You have twenty days or someone will take you back to Old Valyria. Do you understand?"

"Yes Maester Oryan."

"Dismissed."

_You're just a soldier, aren't you? You're just like you've always wanted to be. You take your orders and you carry on. You think you're clever but you're just a fool. You can never be a soldier._

_But I was trained to kill my enemies._

Lyanna wrote a note if her son in case she never returned then went to the stables and saddled her own horse and left in the night with a Valyrian steel Sword and a DragonGlass blade.

By what right dare a Maester try to order a Stark around in her own home?

* * *

**Jaime**

"You can wake up now." Jaime said gently waking Sansa and Arya with his golden hand as his real one held the reins of the horse. They were halfway up the mountain above Lannisport. The view was breathtaking. The waves crashed against the rocky cliffs of Casterly Rock. The city below was bustling with activity.

"But what if they don't let you in?" Arya asked Jaime Lannister.

"They will. Don't worry." Jaime replied.

The gates seemed to be made out of gold. The massive palace was carved into the rocks of the mountain. They are higher than than all the world down below. The clouds were even below and the only thing above them was sun. There's no snow.

Jaime spoke with the gatekeeper privately then opened the gates. That gatekeeper never emerged from his post again, but nobody seemed to notice.

He ordered some hand maidens to dye Sansa, Arya, and Rickon's hair blonde. Jaime then had both hand maidens killed. Dead nice don't squeak. They decided to have the Stark children pretend to be Tyrion's bastards.

"It wouldn't be unusual with the amount of whoring you do." Jaime said with a glass of wine.

"It's only strange that one of my bastards is my wife."

"I almost forgot about that bit."

"So what news has come from King's Landing?" Tyrion asked.

"You know how much I hate reading."

"Sorry." Tyrion picked up the first of many raven scrolls. "The crown asks for more gold. Another loan from Rock. Do you want to give it to them? The king is your son, after all?" Tyrion asked his brother.

"It's your gold. You're The Lord of Casterly Rock with father gone."

"But you're older."

"Oh please. I'm a member of the Kingsguard. I've given up all lands and titles. I have no inheritance. It was only father who tried to deny it."

Tyrion looked ecstatic. "You would really let me have it?"

"Nothing matters now. Whatever legacy Father had has been fucked up so much recently, I honestly don't care who Rock goes to as long as it stays in the family." Jaime felt slightly dizzy. He maybe it was the wine or the elevation.

"It says here you're not commander of the kingsguard since you're a cripple." Tyrion said curiously with another raven scroll in his hands.

"So Cersei did it. She removed me." Jaime said shifting in his chair. _Should I be grateful, or worried? Does this mean the Tyrells control the crown? Or-never mind. It doesn't matter. They will control the crown eventually with Margaery being queen. Should I be worried for Cersei. Appointing me to the Kingsguard in the first place was only for her selfish reasons. Does this mean she's hurt even more? Maybe this is a good thing. I'm not sure-_

"No. This was signed by Ser Kevan Lannister, King Regent." Tyrion picked up another raven scroll breaking the seal and reading it. "And this one says Ser Kevan Lannister was found dead in Pycelle's study. Both were murdered. Pycelle's head was smashed in and Uncle Kevan had an arrow in his chest."

"The world is falling apart." Jaime Lannister said with his legs folded stroking his chin with a glass of wine on his knee. "Uncle Kevan can't- He was doing so well-"

"Varys, Former Master of Whispers has disappeared and is replaced by the ex-Maester Qyburn you brought to King's Landing."

"Maybe Aegon WILL be a savior." Jaime said with a sigh.

"Well we all know the savior of the realm certainly won't be Cersei."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the night while Tyrion read every raven scroll at least a thousand times.

_How long has it been? Two months. I rode to Winterfell, broke my vow to not raise arms against House Tully or Stark and exiled House Tully in my son's name. I rode to Winterfell to find Lady Lyanna was actually alive. I ventured to the Wall to retrieve her son from the Night's Watch, I saw three dragons stolen from the Last Targaryen who turned out to not be the last Targaryen. I saved Catelyn Tully's daughters and youngest son from being fed to Targaryen Dragons, and now I am sitting in Casterly Rock, with no white cloak, with no sword hand, and on too many broken vows. _

_In that time, in King's Landing, Cersei issued an order for our brother's head, I knew. Then she armed the Faith Militia, framed the Tyrell girl for adultery, got arrested herself by the Faith, was shorn and made to walk from the Sept of Baelor to the Red Keep, stripped of all authority, and humiliated for all eternity. Uncle Kevan assumed regency, then was found mysteriously dead with Pycelle. Last but not least, the Spider is missing. _


	11. Jon Sansa Jaime

**Jon**

They passed over the Wildling Camp in Brandon's gift then the dragons reared and screeched. The cloud cover was blinding. Everywhere they looked they only saw white. The air swirled around them turning into a blizzard of ice

"DRACARYS!" Rhaenys screamed making Drogon blast his flames to melt his way through.

"DRACARYS!" Aegon added as Rhaegon did the same. "Jon!" Aegon yelled loosing sight of his black haired brother from another mother.

"Something's out there!" Jon replied. He had his dragon not burn but melt the mist gently. He didn't want to scare whatever was making this flurry. Jon took off on Viserion and cleared a path he could fly to. There was the sound of ice breaking similar to when the Others moved. Others couldn't fly. Could they?

"Aegon find him! Find Jon and find what made the sky so cloudy!" Rhaenys said standing on the back o her dragon as her hair flew in the breeze. They felt like they were being watched or chased. The sound of something whipping around them was befuddling.

"Dracarys." Jon whispered. Viserion blew gentle fire as Jon Snow lead him in a circle. The cloud cleared and there was the sound of a girl screaming. Something fell out of the sky as Jon raced towards it plunging towards the earth. It was a serpent like dragon but it was cold as the snow. It's rider was a girl.

"What's your name?" Jon yelled running towards her. Her skin was cold but she was breathing. Her skin was pale and her hair was dark. She was a northern girl. Only that much was clear.

"Adara."

"Adara? What is this thing?" Jon asked curiously motioning to the serpentine thing.

"The ice dragon." _Like in Old Nan's Stories_. "Everything has to have balance. I needed my Ice Dragons to balance your Valyrian fire. The light and the dark. I couldn't let your fire dragons destroy winter."

"But when your ice dragon comes it brings the long night. Men women and children all starve and die. Why?"

"Maybe I do it to remind you noble lords anyone can die."

"Have you no heart for the innocents the winter takes every minute."

"Have you no heart for the creatures you've nearly made extinct, Jon Snow?"

"How do you know my name?" Jon asked.

"The children of the forest told me." Adara replied still lying on the ground.

"The children of the forest are gone."

"Only because you drove them away. All the magical beings. Even your cousin Bran can't stay here. How can you say you respect the old gods if you're going to burn them within the trees all with these?" Adara asked motioning to Viserion.

"We didn't plan to burn the trees."

"The trees are everywhere. It's impossible to evade them and get to the Others. Why can't you just be strong and let it be. The Long Night Will come and no one can stop me, Jon Snow. You're Targaryen Princess is not the only one who studied sorcery." Adara leapt up and put a hand out towards Jon. He felt cold in his heart and fell over with a yell as Adara mounted the ice dragon and flew by the wildling camp freezing everyone in her dragon's path.

_Seven Hells, Jon you just pissed her off._ Jon told himself clutching his frozen heart trying to breathe.

* * *

**Sansa**

Sansa watched her blonde sister teaching her blond little brother how to fight with a sword.

"I will teach you the water dance." Arya said. She and Rickon chased each other around the courtyard with their blond hair.

"You're not from here, aren't you, little dove?" A hand firmly gripped Sansa's shoulder. She whipped around with a gasp but the old woman held her hand over her mouth.

"Do you really think they brought you here to save you?" The old woman asked. She had on long black robes with a cloak hiding her face.

"I heard my Aunt. She wanted to feed us to the dragons."

"Your aunt will die soon enough. As far as I'm concerned. As for the Lannisters. You're married to the Imp. He'll fuck you. He'll lie to you and steal Winterfell.

"But one of my brothers is alive."

"And in a lion's pit. They'll kill 'im. They'll kill all y'all. You don't stand a chance, girl. You need to get out while you can."

"How would you know anything? Tyion, at least, is a good man."

"No. He is the worst. They're all horrible. I know."

"Who are you?" Sansa asked.

The woman looked up and her hood fell off. Her hair was messy and her teeth were broken. Her face was bruised and her dress torn.

"You're nothing but a whore." Sansa Told her

"I wasn't always. That thing you call a good man is worse than the king of the stranger's hell. He married me. Said he loved me then had his entire Red Cloaked Army rape me and pay a silver coin. Said I was nothing but a whore. I had a home once. A family. Until the Lannisters whipped me through the streets naked. Said I was of too low birth for him, The Imp." The woman began sobbing into Sansa's skirts. She wanted to comfort the old woman but didn't know how.

"He deceived me." The woman said through sobs. "He said we'd be happy. You will never be happy. You CAN NEVER be happy here." Then she sulked off into the shadows putting her hood up again, crying as she went.

"Sansa! Sansa look what I could do now!" Rickon yelled running over.

Sansa grabbed his wrists. "Sh sh sh! Remember I'm Alayne now. You have to call me Alayne."

"And I'm Arry." Arya's reminded Rickon.

"And you're Willem." Sansa added.

"Okay." Rickon sighed. "But look what I can do!" He and Arya danced around striking and parrying with wooden swords until Rickon slipped through.

"Dead." He said with the tip at Arya's stomach. Arya fell over pretending to be in pain to make Rickon think he won a real victory as Rickon and Sansa Laughed.

_No. You can never be happy. They'll deceive you. They'll kill 'im. They'll kill you all. _The Woman's words haunted her.

"Lady Sansa." Tyrion said sitting beside her on the bench. Sansa turned startled.

"Pardon me. I didn't keen to scare you. I just wanted to ask how you liked Rock so far."

"Casterly Rock is a very beautiful place. So high up. The sun is always shining."

"You know you can be honest with me."

_So you can deceive me?_

"I know there's not as many roses and flowers here but there's a wonderful Forest a bit north. We could go riding a little bit later if you like. I'll have two knights watching your brother night and day and a septa for your sister."

_Lannisters knights. Arya's hates Septas. They're all just spies. _One part of Sansa told her.

_It's just for one night. _Sansa replied.

_They could kill us all in one night. _

_Tyrion would not allow it. He's good._

"I'd love to go riding." Sansa decided.

_But you hate riding._ Sansa's insides reminded her.

_Hated. That was then. This is now. I can't be a little stubborn wolf wench. I'll have to grow up some how. Maybe I just need to set aside my hatred and fear for things. Maybe I just need to be brave._

"Excellent. I'll have someone saddle the horses." Tyrion said with a creepy smile. His lack of nose and mismatched eyes were frightening.

Arya and Rickon were lead away by the septa while Sansa walked in a different direction with Tyrion.

"Where might you be off to, little brother?" Ser Jaime Lannisters asked passing them in the hallway.

"I was just going to take My Lady Sansa out for a ride through the woods." Tyrion replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't today." Jaime replied.

"Why?"

"Our dear sister has sent out a request for your head. Innocent dwarves are being slaughtered left and right. It's not safe. We all know sooner or later, Cersei gets what she wants."

"And I'm sure she wanted that penance walk." Tyrion replied with a smirk. "I'll be fine, dear brother. Thank you for your concern." Tyrion whistled as he lead his lady away.

Sansa looked back at Jaime. Something was bothering him. He wasn't the careless arrogant knight he used to be. He was always thinking. Was it the loss of his hand that humbled him or just the ever growing dangers of all around?

* * *

The two mounted their horses and began riding towards the woods.

"You seemed troubled m'lady. Is something wrong? Are your hand maidens not to your liking?"

"We're you married before?" Sansa asked Tyrion thinking of the old whore.

Tyrion looked away.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Her name was Tysha. She was beautiful. I was sixteen. I met her in the woods. We loved each other or so I thought. My father was furious since she was a low born. He told me she was a whore he hired to teach me a lesson. Jaime backed up father's story. Every man in my father's army raped her and paid a silver coin. Then my Lord father ordered me to do the same, but pay a gold coin. He made her walk naked through the streets of Lannisport for days. I've never seen her since."

"Could Tysha still be at Casterly Rock or in Lannisport?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." Sansa said quickly realizing what she said. She sped up her horse. Tyrion did the same.

"You know I will never hurt you. I swear to you, my lady. You're safe with me. What happened?"

"I- there was a whore in the shadows of the courtyard said she married a Lord Lannisters. Said he'd deceive me and steal Winterfell. How did she know I was from Winterfell? She said I could never be happy."

They rode in silence for a while. Sansa watched him. She could almost see all the gears turning in her Lord's massive, ugly, misshapen head.

"Could you take me to her? When we get back."

"Of course."

Back at rock Sansa pointed to the shadows in the courtyard where she last saw the old whore then left to her own chambers to try to rest. Arya was always smarter than me when I was so naive. I wonder of she trusts the Lannisters. I wonder if this is all just a bad dream.

* * *

**Jaime**

Jaime walked. The days and nights he spent with Cersei seemed so long ago. She used to be his whole world until she spiraled all seven kingdoms out of control with her mad son. He was my son too. Thought Jaime. But I never raised him to be. Jaime looked down on the courtyard where Rickon and Arya were practicing Archery now. _That girl will be a beast if she's ever found in a battle._ Thought he. Jaime walked towards the stables. He didn't know where he was going really. He just needed some air.

"Ser Jaime?" A voice asked. Jaime turned around away from his horse and saw a woman in northern clothes. She put her hood down and was clearly highborn. He drew his sword.

"Why are you here?" He asked Lyanna Stark.

"Myself and every man I brought to Westeros from Old Valyria all had orders straight from Prince Rhaegar." Lyanna began. She held her hands up in surrender leaving her swords at her sides.

"Your Prince Targaryen is deceased."

"My men will overthrow me if I do not give Ned's children Winterfell. Maester Oryan says I'm not too old. They'll marry me to somebody either way to get me out of Winterfell so they could give it to Sansa or Arya and Rickon. Ned's children will get Winterfell but if I am to restore Stark's former honor I must ensure they make it home safely. Then I'll probably go to Dorne." Lyanna said.

"Why Dorne?" Jaime asked curiously lowering his sword.

"Bastards aren't frowned upon there. I could become something more than a whore. If I were a man if go to the Wall but- because I am a woman my options are so limited. Maybe I'll be a paramour for some wealthy Dornishman. One who won't care what I've done." Lyanna said sadly.

"Don't-" Jaime said.

"Hm?"

"Don't do that. Lannister and Stark will negotiate something. Walk with me."

"Just please don't let the girls see me. I know how much they hate me for my sins. For what I would have done."

"But you didn't do anything-"

"It's still just as bad for one to even consider kinslaying." Lyanna replied as a tear fell from her eye as she looked up at the sky.

_She's troubled like Cersei but fights her fears with slightly more subtly. She's not wildfire but she's still a flame._

"Rickon is Lord of Winterfell." Jaime began.

"Rickon is Lord of Winterfell." Lyanna repeated.

"Lady Sansa will serve as lady regent and her husband Lord Tyrion will serve as lord regent until the boy comes of age."

"It's what you've always wanted isn't it? You've always wanted to reach your lion's claws into the north." Lyanna seemed disgusted at the thought of Tyrion ruling Winterfell.

"If we wanted to reach our claws in the north we would have done so already. My Lord Father would have married me to you not the hideous Lysa Tully. If we wanted the moth I could have killed you and all of Ned's children when we first arrived. If we wanted the north you wouldn't still be alive." Jaime said. He didn't realize how close he was standing to her or that his hand was around her neck. He felt her fear filled breath on his neck. He stepped back to let her breathe as she stood there against the tree. She looked at him then down at the roots of the tree.

"Tyrion of House Lannisters will be Lord Regent of Winterfell until Lord Rickon of House Stark comes of age." Lyanna said she looked up at the sky. Jaime wondered if she wished for her son to save her from the back of his dragon.

Jaime led Lyanna back to the castle. They walked above the courtyard and watched the children do archery.

"You try Alayne. Remember when we practiced with Dany?" Arya asked.

"I wonder what happened to the Dragon Lady." Sansa replied standing up and taking a bow and arrow.

"Lost her dragons from what I've seen." Arya replied.

"They're fools for thinking they could be ever happy here." Lyanna scoffed looking down at her nieces.

"Why do you say that?"

"Don't tell me you enjoyed it here growing up. I heard the stories. You couldn't read but your father sat you down three hours a day anyways. For his sixteenth birthday, Tyrion was given charge of all the privys instead of his own keep. Cersei. Only the gods know what happened to her to ruin Westeros so quickly. Only two years since Robert died and look where we are now." Lyanna said. "You can't tell me you were happy."

_Why must he be so smart and infuriating?_ "My happiness or that of my siblings had nothing to do with the Castle. Most of our insecurities were our Lord Father's doing. Was your father kind to you?" Jaime asked as the two continued walking.

"My father. Lord Rickard Of House Stark. He had three sons and me. He loved us all that was plain to see. He let me wield a sword when I could but only when mother wasn't watching. Sometimes if beg him to let me out in the yard but he always knew if I would be caught. He protected me. Once mother did see though and made me learn to sing and dance and please. It was horrible. I hated Winterfell not realizing it was my mother's not the castle's fault and I longed to leave. My father tool me to the tournament at Harrenhall with all my brothers for a change of scenery. I guess, that's why I was grateful when Rhaegar Targaryen asked me to leave with him. I was so naive believing her never hurt me. Trust is such a dangerous thing."

"You can trust me." Jaime Lannisters said.

"No. I can't trust anybody." Lyanna replied.

"M'lord!" A squire yelled running up behind them as they turned around. "The Ironborn are attacking Lannisport they're marching towards Castely Rock!" A squire announced.

_Why in the Seven Hells-_ "Form a defense! Get Tyrion's bastards in a safe place. In the cellars or the quarry. You come with me." He told Lyanna. The two began running after the squire. They saddled horses and assembled a defense. Lyanna wore no armor. Only her grey northern dress with leather cuffs on her forearms and a leather jerkin over her simple gown. She drew both swords and prepared to fight.

"You would defend Rock for me?" Jaime asked.

"All I know is if Casterly Rock Falls, the iron born will show the three Stark pups no mercy. And I can't let that happen. Ironborn burned Winterfell and slaughtered everybody. They'll try to do that to Rock." Lyanna replied.

"Maybe we should burn Pyke and do the same. Teach them what it means to put a lion in a cage."

"Good luck, Ser Jaime!"

Lyanna rode into the battle with the Red Cloaks against the iron born.

Jaime watched her hold to her horse with only her legs as both sword sliced through krakens left and right. Her white horse was soon red with the blood of their common enemy. _I'd rather have her than any Lady. Even Cersei._

* * *

**WHO's READ THE CHILDREN'S BOOK BY GEORGE RR MARTIN CALLED THE ICE DRAGON? I actually thought it was kind of sad. Oh well. I thought I'd have the Ice Dragon, from the Land of Always Winter, and Adara battle the fire breathing Valyrian dragons, from the Shadowlands, and the Targaryens.**

* * *

In Reply to **Master Solo** . I am sorry you didn't like what I did with Dany. I personally do not like her. In the game of Thrones you win or you die. She left her Dragon's in the hands of Ser Jorah and Grey Worm or something. They're bound to get stolen by somebody like in the TV version of Qarth.


	12. Jon Sansa Jon Jaime

**Yes Adara is from the Ice Dragon by George RR Martin. I think she's like four or something in the Ice Dragon though. Or seven. I can't remember. She's a kid. I just thought since he was the only rider of an ice dragon, I'd add her I made her more kind of older and meaner and... well not meaner but... stronger? Um... Wise? I'm debating whether or not to have Bran re emerge from the cave with the three eyed crow or if he should get killed or if we should see Adara enter the cave with the Singers/Children of the forest.  
**

* * *

**Jon**

"Lord Snow!"

"Jon!"

"Lord Snow!"

"Jon Snow!"

"Lord Jon Snow!"

"Jon!"

_The world. Is it spinning? Is it upside down? Do I care? Does it even matter now?_

"Rhaenys! He's over here. What happened?" Jon turned slowly to the sound of the voice and saw the blue haired Targaryen that was only one year older than him.

"Young Griff?" Jon asked barely conscious.

"He's alive!" Aegon Targaryen exclaimed looking up at his sister who had run over to help.

Jon felt a warm hand feel his chest. "Ice. In the heart." Rhaenys said. Jon turned slowly. He saw her silver hair blowing around in the breeze. She was wearing a black gown and black cloak and red three headed dragon on it. He looked down in the snow and saw he was wearing the same cloak. _How silly we must look all matching! _Jon laughed.

"Can you heal it?" Aegon asked worriedly. "Quickly before he looses it?"

"I can try, but-" she paused and listened.

"But what?"

"I've never seen anything like this. Hold on Jon." Rhaenys stood up and looked around. The flurry had cleared.

"Seven hells." Argon gasped as he saw the wildling camp frozen in a massive block of ice miles wide.

"The Ice Dragon." Rhaenys gasped.

Jon looked up at the sky.

"Defrost the wildling camp. Take Rhaegon. Go! Hurry!" Rhaenys ordered. She worked on healing Jon's heart as Aegon jogged towards Rhaegon.

"Stop! Stop!" Jon yelled wide eyed to Aegon as he saw a shadow growing larger in the sky. His yell came out in barely a whisper. He saw Adara coming. For Aegon. She would kill him if she could.

Finally Rhaenys turned to what made Jon so frightened. "No!" Rhaenys thawed Jon's heart then cast some spell that was deflected by Adara in a blinding light. Aegon fell as Jon stood up revived and alive.

The three sprinted to their dragons.

"We have to kill her!" Rhaenys yelled to her brother mounting Drogon.

"No! We need to talk!" Jon replied from Viserion.

"People are dying Jon!" Rhaegar yelled as Aegon melted the Wildlings. Adara flew her ice dragon towards Aegon. Rhaenys intercepted the ice dragon and protected itself with flames.

"There's no time!" Rhaenys added.

"Adara!" Jon yelled.

"You know her name?" Rhaenys screamed as Adara turned.

"Adara follow me!" Jon yelled. He flew further north. Adara looked at Rhaenys and Aegon then took after The Lord Snow.

_Maybe- I can talk to her about winter. Maybe it won't have to be so long. Maybe she knows what's going on. Maybe- just maybe- she knows the ending to this song._

* * *

**Sansa**

"What's happening?" Rickon asked.

"I heard someone say Iron Born were attacking us." Arya replied.

"Ser Jaime will crush them like father did years ago." Sansa said.

"But Ser Jaime isn't father." Arya replied.

"I have orders to get you out of here. We need to flee rock." The imp said appearing. Tyrion had two Lannisters men dressed in common clothes with them.

Rickon looked at Sansa for answers.

"Go with lord Tyrion." Sansa ordered. They were huddled in a vegetable cart and a tarp was thrown over them and they began the ride.

The battle never ceased outside. Sansa heard the screams while Arya and Rickon tried to sleep. She saw the look on Tyrion's face. Something was happening. Something more than JUST a battle.

"Tell me. I can handle it. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Your brother will be Lord of Winterfell, you will be Regent Lady until he is old enough to marry and Me-"

"You will be Lord Regent."

"I promise, I won't pull any strings." Tyrion swore.

_He deceived me. The whore was right._ "Did you talk to Tysha?"

"She hates me. I don't suppose you do too." Tyrion replied.

"I should have known. Even then I should have known. It's only my claim you wanted. House Lannister-"

"Could have taken your claim long ago. My lord father could have married Cersei to Brandon if he wanted the north. Could have married Jaime to Lyanna. He didn't. The north does not interest us. You will have Winterfell."

"Will our aunt try to kill us again?" Sansa asked.

"The greatest Sin is Kinslaying. Her advisers scared her into fleeing."

"How is that possible if she's their lady?"

"They serve Winterfell. Not any Stark that comes across, only The Lord Rickon and his regents." Tyrion said.

"How would you know this? What if its all a lie. Bait for a trap?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes." Sansa hated him even more now. How could he even think to take us back after we've only been gone for ten days now. How could we go back to being dragon treats?

That night Tyrion went to stretch his legs. Sansa told Arya everything but Rickon was still too young.

"We should run." Arya suggested.

"But where would we run to? Every lord or lady would turn us into Lord Tyrion or worse, the Crown." Sansa relied.

"True. Then what can we do?" Arya asked.

Sansa thought for a moment. "Fight. You have needle. I can find a sword of some sort."

"I never thought you were the fighting type."

"I'll do what I must to help us survive."

"I can do the fighting. You take care of Rickon. See if you can find Osha in the dungeons.

"If she isn't already killed." Sansa said darkly.

"Osha isn't dead."

"How would you know, little brother."

"She's my protector. If she dies. I die. She's not dead because I'm not dead." Rickon said sitting up. How long was he awake? How long was he listening.

"Well, children? Shall we continue our journey?" Tyrion asked appearing with his ugly head beneath the tarp.

Sansa looked at him and said nothing. The wagon began to trot at a steady pace as they continued along the road north.

* * *

**Jon**

Jon slid down from Viserion and sat beneath the wing of the dragon. Waiting. They were just on the north side of the wall. They heard the Ice Dragon coming. It was followed by an army of thousands of wights and at leash two hundred Others.

"I told you you cannot win Jon Snow. You cannot stop me." Adara turned to break the wall. "You can't stop winter from coming."

"No! Adara it doesn't have to be this way. You're the one who said there has to be balance. The Long Night and Winter, it's not balanced with anything Adara."

"What do you suggest?" Adara asked looking down.

"Let me ride the ice dragon. You can ride Viserion."

"A southerner cannot ride the ice dragon.

"I'm not a southerner." Jon Snow replied.

"Anyone from south of the wall is a southerner."

"You're from south of the wall." Jon knew he was right.

"What is your plan IF I let you ride the ice dragon?"

"I'll make Aegon and Rhaenys believe I defeated you so they'll trust me a little more then try to negotiate some sort of balance."

"What will you do to make me trust you a little more?"

Jon looked down. She's smart. Jon saw no way out now.

"Adara, I cannot make you trust me but hear this. The sons of killers aren't always killers. Bean the builder built the wall. I did not. Aegon the Conqueror burned down the Trees. Not me. No Aegon IV. Please. I you keep the Others north. If you can keep them from killing the innocent, we'll never hurt you. You can trust my brother will be just. He will be a good king that will bring peace. He was not taught ruling was his by right. He was taught ruling was his destiny to being peace.

"Have your brother come swear these vows to me. That he will leave us be."

"He will even make peace to the trees."

"You have two days to retrieve your brother Aegon Targaryen IV. A moment longer and I send the Others and the Long Night south on your Seven Kingdoms. I'll even have your Wildling Girlfriend haunt you in your sleep."

_"Strike hard and true, Jon Snow or I'll come back and haunt ya_." _Ygritte said to me._ A wight with red blood in her red hair appeared with a bow and arrow. Her face was slashed open and her arm nearly severed but sewn back on.

Jon couldn't look at Ygritte's reanimated corpse ready to shoot arrows at him so he jumped on Viserion and took off. He looked back at Adara's dead army. _She's a mad woman. I should have killed her and finished the task of defeating the others. But she's still living. And she has Ygritte's body._

* * *

**Jaime**

The battle ceased. Everyone was worn out on both sides. The IronBorn's ships were all sunk. Their only advantage or hope to escape was gone. They should die or be killed within a fortnight. Jaime was in a room made for Lyanna. She suffered a shallow cut to the leg but otherwise was unharmed. Her the blood was washed from her hair and she was bathed. Of all the night gowns they offered her, she chose the grey of the direwolf she pulled up her skirt and adjusted the bindings. The maestro said it was shallow as did she but Jaime saw too much blood to be something small.

Suddenly she realized she was being watched and whipped around.

"Pardon me M'lady. I wanted to see that your accommodations were to your liking." Jaime said.

"Quit with the formalities. No one's here but us. Are the girls gone?" Lyanna asked with a sigh.

"Tyrion took them with our two best swords. They should be at Winterfell within the week."

Lyanna looked relieved as she sat down and poured some wine.

"You were bleeding an awful lot for just a small cut." Jaime commented. "Are you alright?"

"It's my moons blood, you golden fool. I'm sure your sister bled too." Lyanna replied.

"Forgive me. I forgot." Jaime said turning away blushing.

"That's 'cause you never think."

_That's not true. I've been thinking a lot lately. About Tyrion. About Rock. About Cersei. Brienne. The Starks. The Others. The Targaryens that are actually living? The dragons that are apparently battling the Others at this very moment..._

"Ser Jaime, are you listening to me?" Lyanna asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Don't mock me. What state is King's Landing in? Who sits on the bloody iron throne?"

"Tommen Baratheon. Son of Cersei and..." _Me._ "Robert Baratheon."

"If I've read correctly all the raven scrolls at Winterfell, every seat in the small council has been changed out very frequently in the past weeks. The Kingsguard is no longer for life but as long as the Queen favors thee... What else weakens the Crown?"

_This is treason if I told her. She wants to kill them all probably._ "Tywin Lannister and Kevan Lannister are deceased."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said resting her hand on Jaime's.

"Why?"

"He was your father, wasn't he? Don't you miss him? I nearly died when I heard what happened to mine." Lyanna said.

_My father made me learn how to read. He was cruel and hated my little brother Tyrry._

"Thank you for your sympathies." Jaime said looking down ever so slightly. She removed her hand and placed it in her own lap. He thought about the feeling. Her hand was cold. Cold but soft. Soft and comforting. Jaime almost wished her hand was still on his again.

"Will you stay here?" Jaime asked. "At Casterly Rock."

"What do you mean?"

"Will you stay here while my brother rules Winterfell until it can be given to Rickon?"

"That won't be a for a long time, you'll grow bored of me. I've already told you my plans. I'll go to Dorne and-"

"I won't let you be a paramour of some fancy lord." Jaime said firmly grabbing her shoulder with his golden hand and cupping her jaw. "I will love you. You will stay where it's safe. I will make you my hostage if I have to." Jaime said darkly. What lust overcame him? He wasn't sure but he too thought it was frightening.

Lyanna slapped him then ran to grab her sword.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed.

_What have I done? Did I really just say that. Did I just really threaten to hold hostage the woman I think I love? Seven Hells-_

"Leave!" She screamed.

_She's afraid of me now. Why on earth did I tell her I loved her? I guess it makes sense she's frightened of the word love. Last time someone told her that, and she listened, it started a war. _

She was distraught when Jaime left her chambers, but he knew she wouldn't shed a tear or cry for him or anybody. When Jaime returned to his chambers, he found a note.

_Jaime,_

_Mace Tyrell assumed regency. He decided his daughter was old enough to be queen. The Doe Eyed Whore decided to send me back to Casterly Rock away from my son. Tell me we can make more babies. I won't be able to live without my son. Please Jaime. Please at least tell me you miss me. I love you. I do. Send me something. Please! I should be there in fourteen days. _

_Cersei_

The note was sent with a rider who rode for nineteen hours straight to deliver it to Rock.

_This is going to be very awkward._ Thought Jaime. _My sister will be in the same castle as the Northern girl who stole Rhaegar's heart and maybe even my own._

* * *

**Just read a tweet by GameOfThrones and realized Rhaegon is actually supposed to be Rhaegal... Sorry! ASOIAF has so many bigger better details, that I forgot the proper name of the green dragon of Daenerys.**


	13. Winterfell: Sansa Arya Sansa

**Sansa**

Maester Oryan immediately told Rickon he was to be lord of Winterfell but Tyrion Lannister would serve as Regent. _The North cannot be held by an outsider. It's too vast- too wild or so I was told._ Sansa watched Tyrion hear people's problems.

People flocked to pledge fealty to Rickon Stark. Many wanted him to rage war on the south and ride against King's Landing.

"The North tried that before under Robb Stark. Must I remind you it didn't work out so well." Tyrion Lannister said plainly with his finger in his wine.

Then a Stark patrolman rode in from the hills.

"Roose Bolton sent an army to attack Winterfell."

"Ser Ivan, I have heard you are a very skilled man in battle. Crush the Boltons in the name of Rickon of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Surely you could do that simple task." Tyrion ordered.

"Yes M'lord Tyrion." Ser Ivan said bowing and leaving with the patrolman.

_Maybe the north will be okay with Lord Tyrion ruling it. He was always very- understanding. _

"Is that it for today?" Tyrion asked Maester Oryan. The sun was already down. Rickon and Arya were asleep. Arya wondered where Lyanna went. Sansa didn't care. It was a good thing she was gone. No body wanted a Kinslayer.

"Lyanna is at Rock isn't she? She made us come here?" Sansa asked Maester Oryan. "Why did she leave? I thought she wanted to be Lady of Winterfell."

"I made her leave. Winterfell belongs to Lord Rickon of House Stark. When Jon Connington, Lyanna, Rhaenys, and Aegon fled Westeros with me. Our orders from Rhaegar Targaryen before he headed to the Battle of the Trident were clear. 'My father is sending the realm into a firey pit of dragon piss. Robert Baratheon is only more fuel to the flame that will engulf the seven kingdoms. Soon, not now, you must return and save them.' Prince Rhaegar was a good man. He would have been an excellent king but the Idiot Baratheon boy didn't want to wait and see. He wanted a crown and he wanted his Northern Queen. We were tasked with restoring peace and if Lyanna wanted Winterfell? We couldn't let that happen. There are enough schemers and thieves and corrupted leaders and kings. We had to dismiss her." Maester Oryan explained.

"I don't like her, but I don't want her to be hurt." Sansa said softly."Were did she go?"

Sansa remember when Joffrey died at his wedding. The Queen collapsed over his body screaming for somebody to save him as no body moved. Only watched. That last howl and Sansa knew it was done. The king was dead. Sansa hated the Queen. She raised a monster and was just as terrible but still. Her pain was painful to see.

"I don't like seeing people hurt." Sansa added.

"You're a gentle soul, Sansa Stark. One day it will kill you."

"Not if I do nothing." Sansa replied going off to her chambers to sleep away from Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

In the morning Arya was fighting some squire in the armory while Rickon worked on archery.

Arya knocked the squire off his feet and turned around immediately.

"Sansa, do you want to go riding with us this afternoon through the wood?"

A rider from the hills entered the courtyard covered in blood.

"Lord Rickon! The Boltons are lead by the bastard Ramsay Snow! We need reinforcements!" The man said.

"Rhaenys and Aegon are back!" Arya yelled pointing at the dragons in the sky.

"Septa Syrena take Rickon inside." Sansa ordered. She and Arya raced out to the dragons.

"Where's Jon?" Arya demanded.

"Where's the lady Lyanna?" Aegon asked.

"Gone." Sansa replied.

"As is Jon." Rhaenys announced.

They all stood there in silence for a minute. Breathing heavily. Thinking.

"You BASTARD! He was my brother before you came along and you killed him!" Arya said pouncing on the blue haired Targaryen.

"Stop! Child! Jon flew off with an Ice Dragon!" Rhaenys said pulling Arya off her brother.

"Why should I believe you? You're just a crazy witch lady like the red woman that took Gendry away from me!"

"I do not believe in R'holler." Rhaenys replied.

"Who's Gendry?" Sansa asked curiously.

"I hate you all!" Arya shove one of the Stark guards off his horse and rode off into the distance.

"Arya!" Sansa took off after her little sister. Rhaenys mounted Drogon.

"Stay back! She'll get scared.

"I've seen her type girls like Arya. That can't be hurt. Their fear and angry make them stronger." Rhaenys yelled. She torched the ground before Arya as the horse reared back knocking her off. Sansa jumped down and ran to her. Rhaenys did the same.

"Arya!" Sansa didn't know what to say so she just held her little sister.

"I want father back. I want Jon back. I want Nymeria!"

"They're probably all dead." Rhaenys said bending down reaching out a hand.

"DON'T touch me!" Arya recoiled into Sansa's arm.

"What is going on?" Lord Tyrion appeared on a horse with Maester Oryan.

"They lost Jon." Arya said immediately.

"M'Lord. The Bolton Host is drawing nearer to Winterfell." The bloody rider added.

"Send reinforcements to fight the Boltons. I heard the Bastard Ramsay Snow was a monster. Clearly he hasn't met me." Tyrion ordered.

"Yes M'lord." The bloody rider said leaving back to Winterfell.

"What about Jon?" Arya asked.

"What were your orders from Prince Rhaegar Targaryen? And Lady Lyanna?" Tyrion asked Rhaenys.

"To defeat the others together then get Aegon on the Throne."

"Have you done that?"

"No."

"Then why did you come home?"

"Jon went off over the wall with some northern girl on and ice dragon. We didn't want to risk them killing him." Rhaenys said.

"You're fools running from the problems. Get your Targaryen asses back on those dragons and find your half brother."

"You do not give orders to us, _IMP_." Rhaenys yelled

"M'lady Arya-"

"I'm not a lady!" Arya argued.

"Arya. We should get you back to Winterfell. It's not safe out here."

Arya stood up angrily. Tyrion held out a hand to her bit she pulled her arm away and mounted her stolen mare and rode ahead of them.

"Arya has always been-difficult." Sansa explained.

* * *

No one tried to find Arya that night. Sansa assured them she'll come out soon enough for food and that she was safe in hiding. The Boltons were close. Sansa could see the battle from the window. She remembered the time before the fighting started. She had a friend Jeyne Poole who did needlepoint with her. Together they sand songs and told each other stories. That had dreams. One day Sansa would marry a prince and Jeyne would marry a lordling. Apparently Jeyne Poole had to marry Ramsay Snow pretending to be Arya in hopes to win Northern Support.

_With all of us, their plans failed. Tyson supposedly killed Bran and Rickon but Bran is missing and Rickon is here. My sister was thought dead but she's here. I escaped to the Eyrie from the Queen and now I am here. The Queen failed to keep her hostages. Theon failed in killing the last Starks. The Boltons failed when they tried to make a fake Arya. _

_We will win defeat the Others. We will win the REAL war. Kings don't matter anymore. _

"Lady Sansa,"

Sansa turned around away from the night battle.

Sansa curtseyed but said nothing. "I'm not sure what to call you? Are you a princess or a lady?" Sansa asked.

"I do not call myself by titles that do not yet apply to me. I am just Rhaenys of the House Targaryen. May I come in?"

"Um- of course."

_Why has the Targaryen sorceress come to see me? Why did lord Tyrion call her a sorceress? She just seems like the same as the rest of us. She's a well mannered lady that happens to have Valyrian steel rings around her wrists. _

"I really am sorry about losing Jon. I know I should be apologizing to Arya but I couldn't find her-"

"Jon is nearly a man grown. No one can stop him from whatever he does." Sansa pointed out.

"I know. But he's still as my little brother." Rhaenys replied.

"How could you say he's your brother when you never knew him?"

"He was my only chance to know somebody. He's the closest thing to human I ever met."

"What about Lady Lyanna and Jon Connington?"

"They did nothing but obey my dead father's orders. Make us believe beating the Others were Our Destiny. Aegon is the Prince that was Promised. Seat him on the Throne when this war is done. Never apparently did my father tell them to make us happy. Septa Lemore educated me in the faith of the seven and sewiv and dancing and singing, but she couldn't be a real septa. I bet she was a harlot."

"How would you know?!" Sansa asked shocked the Targaryen girl would suggest such a thing.

"When Septa Lemore bathed her belly had stretch marks as if she had given birth before."

"She could have just been heavier than most girls."

"There isn't enough food in the world for there to be heavy people."

"You never met King Robert or Mace Tyrell."

Rhaenys laughed lightly.

_Don't let her come close. She'll turn just like Lyanna. She will sing me a song or save me from a nightmarish dream then rip my heart out and make it bleed. No. Tyrion won't let her. But he's a Lannister. He's still a good man. _

"Will you tell me a story?" Sansa asked. "I was just getting ready to sleep.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen." Sansa replied. "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"And you're not married?"

"Let me tell you my story." Rhaenys said tucking Sansa into the bed. It had been so long since Sansa was treated kindly. For once Sansa didn't feel alone.

"I was switched with some orphan girl Varys got somewhere. My father sent myself and Aegon to the Tower of Joy with the Lady Lyanna during most of Robert's Rebellion. He got her pregnant and visited all of us daily. Lyanna treated us kindly but we knew she wasn't our mother.

* * *

"One day when I was four, my father said-'your mother was weak. She will die eventually. You mustn't be like her. You must be strong.' After the Rebellion, Lady Lyanna's brother Ned Stark and some of his companions came to 'rescue her. She requested a private audience with Ned. She had been in a pool of blood from giving birth to Jon.

"'Promise me Ned.' She said. Promise me to tell no one of his identity. This must be done. I need to take Aegon and Rhaenys with me. Across the narrow sea.'

"'You're not well. You must come back to Winterfell.'

"'Your best friend Robert Baratheon-'

"'Your betrothed'

"'No. I eloped, Ned. I don't want Robert Baratheon. He'd kill Aegon's children. He'd kill even my son. Please Ned. Take him with you. Call him Jon Snow.'

"'Tell the world I have a bastard son?'

"'Please. I can't go back out there. They'll kill me. I'm a trailer to this new king. No more. I have to leave. For the children. I've brought shame to the Stark name. Let me go.'

"Ned Stark kept his promise. He faked Lyanna's death and sent her, Aegon, and me to Jon Connington. We boarded a ship with Maester Oryan and Septa Lemore and we headed to Old Valyria where Jon Connington says people still live and work.

"There we lived in a palace. Jon Connington and Lyanna Stark ruled that city in our name while we learned ruling was not our right, but our destiny. We'd have to live for the people to be good kings and queens. Selfishness only brought unsettling distress, then soon enough, rebellion. When I was eleven, Septa Lemore sent me to Braavos to study languages but I studied sorcery instead. It's something you can't learn but already have an aptitude for."

* * *

"What can a sorceress do?" Sansa asked.

"I know I can make people hurt without swinging a sword. I can make people happy without touching them. I can set things on fire or put the light out. I can heal injuries. I can make a man live in hell if he wrongs me." Rhaenys stroked Sansa's dyed blonde hair.

There was the slowness of men bashing against the walls of Winterfell as Sansa sat up frightened.

"Sh!" Rhaenys laid her back down.

"Gentle Lady, you'll be safe

Sleep quietly, here in bed

They won't come for, you

Tonight so, rest your pretty

little head"

How can I sleep when the world is being invaded by walking dead?

Sansa watched Rhaenys lift her hand over Sansa's eyes and everything went black. Sansa was sleeping and grateful.

* * *

**Arya**

She sat in the crypts beneath the statue of her father. His bones still hadn't been returned to Winterfell. Arya heard the walls being beaten against. She heard someone else and ducked behind the statue. She stepped on something and ducked down and stopped moving as the person left. She turned to see what she stepped on. Blades. Black rippley blades. Dragon glass. She picked up one of them that was short. It was the same length as Needle. Then she heard the sound of breaking glass and saw a blue thing walking past her. It looked like a frozen man but not a man. It was too massive and too monstrous. It was an Other. She held her breath hoping it wouldn't hear her.

The other didn't listen though. It followed the warmth of a beating hard. It turned with a great ice sword and struck the statue of Lord Eddard Stark. Arya screamed it grabbed her by the back of her neck and raised its sword to pierce her heart but she shoved the child's dragon glass blade into it' it dropped her as she let go of the blade. The Other screeched a blood curling noise as it died. The sound drew residents of Winterfell. A several guards ran in but Arya let none of them near her.

"Arya!" It was Aegon. The blue haired Targaryen. "What happened? Leave." He added to the soldiers.

Arya pointed at the puddle of ice and smoke.

"You killed it?" Aegon asked. Arya nodded covering her face between her knees.

"It tried to kill me."

"Don't be surprised. That's what the Others do. They kill."

"But- we do too. Maybe they want something. But they just can't talk to us." Arya thought.

"You're talking madness now, you should get some sleep." Aegon said picking up the little Stark girl.

"I'll sleep when I have my real brother back. When Jon comes back." Arya growled. She managed to grab her dragon glass blade before leaving. The next evening she chose a blade from the stash in the crypts and placed it in her sister's bed right next to her.

"It will keep you safe." She whispered before going back to her room.

_I saw what I saw. I saw an Other. I have to go find my brother. I don't care what they say. I will save him from that thing. _

Arya took a dragon glass blade and dagger and she took needle and sufficient furs for the long night then stole eight loaves of bread and a bag of bacon and she left.

* * *

**Sansa**

"Sansa! Sansa wake up! Arry's gone! She supposed to play swords with me but she gone!" Rickon helped shaking Sansa's arm. Sansa's eyes fluttered open as she looked at her little brother comprehending the words she said then felt something beneath the covers of her bed and saw the black sword. She closed her eyes and remembered someone say "it will keep you safe."

"Come on!" Sansa grabbed the blade in one hand and picked up Rickon and ran to the small hall in her night clothes where Lord Tyrion was breaking his fast with Aegon, Rhaenys, and Maester Oryan.

"Arya's gone. She left this and told me it will keep me safe. I think she's gone to find Jon!"

"Hi guys." Jon appeared in the opposite doorway disheveled and covered in a small layer of snow. Rhaenys and Aegon just looked at him. Sansa was horrified not of Jon, but at the thought of losing her sister.

"Gods fuck me now." Tyrion cursed.


	14. Casterly Rock: Jaime

Jaime

He stood waiting for the Wheel house to arrive. One side of the hill was still red with blood of the Iron Born. Lyanna knew Cersei was coming. Jaime knew Cersei dreamed of herself and Rhaegar. Jaime saw the drawings of Cersei and Rhaegar on a black dragon. Jaime knew Robert loved Lyanna more than Cersei. Jaime knew Rhaegar loved Lyanna more than Cersei. Jaime knew he loved Lyanna more than Cersei.

The wheel house finally came through the gates. Would he tell her Lyanna was there?

The door opened and a Red Cloak held out his hand to the Lady of House Lannister.

"Cersei." Jaime took her hand. Cersei looked thinner. Her head was wrapped in a green mantle that had excess fabric that flowed down her back. She wore a simple brown dress and reminded Jaime of a peasant woman. She had been humbled greatly. Cersei looked up at Casterly Rock. The former gleam of mischief in her eyes was all gone and she was just- empty.

"The castle hasn't changed." She said softly. Cersei turned to look at her brother as the two of them walked inside. "Who's Lord of Casterly Rock now?"

"I am. Tyrion's regent at Winterfell." Jaime said. He thought it would make her happy in some ways. Letting her know the Lannisters held the great northern keep.

"He's alive?" She asked quietly sounding almost surprised. _That's right. She did try to blame him for the death of Joffrey._

"Yes. Despite your immense efforts to have him killed, our little brother is alive." Jaime said.

Cersei kept her eyes on the ground as if it would disappear making her fall at any moment. She was nearly crushing Jaime's arm in a death grip. _She's so afraid. Of what? Everything._ Jaime looked up and saw Lyanna standing on an upper level with her hands on the bannister. She wore a light blue gown with pearls and black jewels on the bodice. _She must have went shopping in Lannisport then._ Thought Jaime. Lyanna watched the twins walk. Lyanna became hidden by a pillar and when Jaime and Cersei passed the pillar, Lyanna was gone. _I have a feeling the two shouldn't meet. The hatred no doubt will cause another war._

Cersei had a new room than when they were children. Her room was higher up in a tower where there were less people. Less faces to jeer at her. Jaime thought it would be peaceful. Cersei sat on the bed and touched the curtains gently. All her worries and troubles had been taken from her. All her responsibilities were gone, so why did she still seem hurt and bothered? Should it be easier to argue with her or talk? Jaime almost forgot how to talk with his sister. After all she had done, fucking the Kettlebacks, fucking the the Kingdoms, fucking over the world with her saggy torn up cunt. Jaime looked at her. She took the cloth off her head revealing the bald head beneath and ran her hand over it. All at once Jaime fell to his knees and caught Cersei as she began sobbing. "You didn't come for me!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry." Jaime replied looking her in the face but she turned away.

"What do you mean?"

"You betrayed me." '_She's been fucking Lancel, the Kettlebacks and Moonboy for all I know' And she confessed to it before the High Septon and all Gods and Men._

"I-"

"You said you loved me and you did ever since we were children. That all changed when I was captured at Riverrun. Tyrion was right. You were fucking Lancel, the Kettlebacks, and Moon Boy the whole time weren't you? And you killed the king and the previous High Septon and Jon Arryn too."

"Jaime please, can't you put that behind us-"

"Can you?-"

"The new High Septon says I have atoned for my sins. I performed a penance walk. I wear no hair as a constant reminder for what I did. You have to understand, I had to do it to ensure Tommen's safety."

"He has the Tyrells to keep him safe."

"The Tyrell's just want the crown."

"As did you. You had no love for the small folk."

"I didn't know how to love the small folk. I never thought I needed to. All I knew was what father taught us since that little devil of a brother killed our mother."

"Cersei! Tyrion is a good man. He has more honor than me. He would not kill both of his parent's for no reason."

"Both?"

"Enough. Don't think about Tyrion. Sleep. You've had a long tiring journey." Jaime was just about through listening to her nonsense.

"Will you stay with me?" Cersei asked her brother miserably. "Please?"

Jaime looked at her tear filled eyes. He touched the back of her bald head and pulled her into an embrace. She was warm. He could feel her heart beating. He could hear her ragged breathing. Cersei stayed in his arms for a few minutes and just cried.

_Enough. _"I have to go. I'm pulling the Lannister arms from the Riverrlands and Willas Tyrell is coming to visit in a week." Jaime stood and left. The cripple, Willas Tyrell really wasn't coming. He just needed an excuse to leave. He couldn't bear to see any more of his sister's tears.

Jaime closed the door then noticed someone standing beside him listening..

"Lady Lyanna, what are you doing here?" He asked taking her by the shoulders and leading he away. "Cersei can't know you're here."

"Don't touch me!" Lyanna slapped him. "You're a bloody idiot. Your sister's crying. You should comfort her. Not run away and leave.

"After what she has done to me? Why should I-"

"It doesn't matter what she's done to you. She is still your sister! Seven Hells you talk to her or I will." Lyanna growled.

"No! You can't let her know you're here."

"Then make her happy."

"What? How? By fuc-"

"No. Give her everything she wants but that."

"She wants power-"

"She wants respect. Something she lost. All she had of her own is beauty. What did she want when you were children?"

"Cersei is not a girl anymore. She can't just-"

"After all that's happened in the past few years, what do any of us have to loose by acting like children? Your family honor died with your father The Lord Tywin. My family honor died with my own birth."

"You're right. Whatever honor or glory my father had, it's all gone."

"Exactly. Try to start over again. Soon enough the Seven Kingdoms will reach relative peace. Aegon will give us all a second chance to right the wrongs we've done. I'm sure of it."

* * *

The next day Jaime invited Cersei out riding. She had a brown scarf over her head and peasant clothes on.

"Why?" Jaime asked looking at her rags.

"I'm not worthy of such nice clones." Cersei replied as she walked past The Lord of Casterly Rock. He took the brown cloth off he head.

"Give it here!" She shrieked whipping around and reaching for.

"No. You're prettier without it."

"Your lying." she replied with her arms folded stubbornly like a child.

"Would I lie to you now, sweet sister? Come on. There's something I want to show you." Jaime said. Finally, Cersei gave up on trying to get her scarf. Jaime helped her onto a horse and mounted his own. He wore only a leather jerkin and riding slacks with heavy boots. The twins took off. They came to a stream in the woods on the northern side of Rock.

"Do you remember when we used to come here as children?" Jaime asked.

"You would strip me naked and draw your sword." Cersei said touching the tree.

_Only because your skirts were an inconvenience. It was you who wanted to fuck. But I mustn't bring that up now._

"And I'd have an extra sword and would teach you what I knew."

"It seems so long ago."

Jaime watched her move through the clearing. She loved the beauty and serenity of the woods. She liked to listen to the water running and the birds chirping, that was until she got bored. She turned around at the silence and saw he had two swords.

"Let's see if you remember anything." Jaime told her.

"What if someone sees?" Cersei asked. _Seven hells, Cersei! Does nothing make you happy?_

"What do we have to loose? Nothing." He tossed her the sword. She reached for it but it fell.

"Next time." Jaime said with a smile.

Cersei smiled and picked up the sword. _Finally. _

Like children, the two fought each other until they were sweating and their chests were heaving. The sky was orange with the sun setting. The winter westeros feared, sat below Casterly Rock. There the sun was always shining.

* * *

"Good job taking Cersei out riding yesterday." Lyanna said dipping her spoon in a bowl of meal.

"How do you know about that?" Jaime asked surprised.

"Varys left me a few little birds. I've brought them with me." Lyanna replied plainly.

"How do you know their loyalties don't still lie with Varys."

"Now that you've raised suspicion in my head I will have them all killed this evening."

"Your motives once again are unclear."

"Always keep your foes confused. If they won't know who you are or what you want they can't know what you plan to do next."

"What do you plan to do next? Should I be worried?"

"All I plan to do is make Westeros a bit happier than it has been one person at a time."

"That will take an awfully long time." Jaime commented.

Lyanna raised her eye at him.

The two continued breaking their fast in silence. Jaime watched the northern girl. He watched her chew. He watched her hair move. He watched how her pale dainty hand picked up her spoon.

"If you excuse me I will be in the Godswood." Lyanna said standing up and leaving. Her black hair flowed behind her.

Jaime went to Cersei's tower room but she was gone. He found her praying in the sept. she was no longer in dull dirty peasant clothes but reasonable gowns of red with a little gold. Lannister colors.

"Dear brother!" She said with a surprised relief turning around.

"I didn't expect to find you here. What are you praying for."

"I'm praying for the gods to have mercy on my son when the dragons take King's Landing."

"You know about the dragons?"

"I was Queen Regent. All the high lords knew about the dragons. Only the small folk didn't because chances are they'd flock to support the old Targaryens."

"You're probably right." Jaime noticed she didn't cover her baldness. The two began walking out of the sept and into the sunlight. "How about archery today?"

"In the woods?"

"No in the Courtyard."

Cersei laughed as Jaime maintained his composure and held a straight face.

"You can't be serious."

"Do you remember what I said yesterday?"

"'What do we have to loose?'"

"Nothing. So, archery?"

"Okay!" Cersei smiled.

Jaime almost forgot how beautiful her smile was in the light. She was beautiful. Her green eyes and western skin and slender body. The only thing gone was her golden hair and the look of scorn she always wore before.

* * *

Cersei split another arrow. It now looked as if a single pocket of sap exploded out of the tree and froze before it splattered on the ground.

"You've split over a dozen already, sweet sister. It took me four years before I could split one." Jaime said as Cersei notched another and pulled the bowstring and feathers back to her ear.

"Another reason why I should wear the armor and you the gown." Cersei said with a smirk. She turned as Jaime raised a bow and arrow and sent an arrow right under her chin passed her neck. She laughed dropping her bow and arrow to draw her sword as the two clashed blades. He let her win, obviously but he had to admit she was still improving. This time she didn't win though. She tripped on her skirt and fell over laughing.

That evening Jaime had an appointment with Maester Roycien of Casterly Rock.

"I thought you might want to see this." The Maester handed Jaime a letter.

"Cersei. Why is it addressed to Cersei?"

_To Cersei of House Lannister,_

_I'd like to inform you of two things. First of all, my daughter Arianne plotted to bring your daughter Princess Myrcella to King's Landing to be queen. She figured by Dornish Law the throne was Myrcella's. Rest assured Arianne has been apprehended for her treason and exiled beyond the Narrow Sea. However, I also must report to you, Myrcella has gone missing. I don't know if Arianne took her or some other knight last evening. My apologies,_

_Doran of House Martell_

_Prince of Dorne_

_Lord at Sunspear_

"Have you told her?" Jaime asked Maester Roycien.

"No, M'Lord. I though you should considering the fact that you're not Lord of Casterly Rock."

_But Myrcella is my daughter too._

Jaime walked into Cersei's tower room. She was sleeping. She looked so peaceful sleeping. She was dreaming he realized. Or pretending to. _How do I tell a Mother her shild is missing? How do I tell the mother of my children her daughter is missing? I can't. _He rubbed the back of her head and kissed her face then placed the letter from Doran Martell on the bed side table, and fled before she could wake.

* * *

Jaime searched everywhere the next morning for his sister.

"Where's Cersei?" Jaime asked beginning to panic.

"The sept." a guard replied.

Jaime ran.

"You BASTARD Jaime Lannister!" Cersei screamed throwing a candle at him. He ducked. "Tyrion knew they'd kill her. He just wanted to anger me. Why didn't you stop him?!Why didn't you kill the little beast for me." _She's all wildfire isn't she, Cersei._

"When Tyrion proposed Myrcella to Trystane Martell I was imprisonsd in the Riverrlands. What could I have done?"

"Another reason why should should have left me."

"Cersei, Myrcella's disappearance is no my fault, nor is it Tyrion's fault. It's Doran Martell."

"He wants war between the Crown and House Martell. I knew the Martells loathe us. Ever since the sack of king's Landing where the oaf Mountain Clegane killed Elia Martell, they've wanted vengeance."

"We didn't give those orders for the Mountain to do what he did. Father gave those orders."

"Still makes no matter. They hate us. I bet they killed Myrcella just to avenge Elia and her children."

"Elia's children are alive. They're at Winterfell. They're the dragon riders."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell the Martells?"

"They'd definitely kill her if they knew the proposal to a Lannister wasn't necessary. Cersei, listen to me. The Martells would not kill Myrcella. The whole letter could be a lie."

"A note in Doran's hand with the Sunspear in the sealing wax? A lie? No one in their right mind would lie to the crown. Especially a Lannister."

"Maybe they're feeling brave with father gone."

"You're too kind dear brother. We must crush them."

"Don't give them what they want Cers. They want war. I will not rage war. We will find Myrcella."

"And if she's been raped? If she's dead-"

"Then her bones will be returned to rock and placed in a crypt then. We will find her."

* * *

The next day Jaime couldn't find Lyanna, Cersei was hiding in her room, and a rider came from Lannisport saying a Gerion of House Lannister had come from Valyria.

_That's impossible. Uncle Gerion disappeared years ago. He went searching for the Ancestral Valyrian Steel Sword, Brightroar._ Jaime Lannister thought following the messenger.

"He's coming!" Another messenger said.

Jaime followed them down the hill to where Gerion Lannister rode up Casterly Rock with one hundred Lannister Red Cloaks. _Seven hells, they couldn't have all survived after all this time. _

"Jaime! What a surprise! Where's your father. I have some matters to discuss." The man said energetically. _He was always the fun uncle. Uncle Tygett always tried to be independent as if he was never a Lannister to begin with. Uncle Kevan tried too hard to be like father. But Uncle Gerion? He never did give a fuck. He was always having fun and he loved all of us._

_He's alive. Seven Hells he's alive. He didn't sink in the smoking sea. How long has it been? Fifteen years?_

"My father is dead." Jaime said staring at this man in awe.

"Tywin?" Gerion's face nearly melted but he seemed to understand. "So this means you're lord of Casterly Rock now doesn't it? That's fine. We'll speak about the important matters later. Right now, I want to show you a girl I brought back with me from my voyage around all of Westeros and the Free Cities."

"Uncle, don't tell me you have another bastard like that Hill-"

"She's not my bastard, Jaime. She's yours." Gerion said. _What? No!_ "If the rumors are true. Found her in a tower guarded by Sand Snakes. Poor thing." Gerion walked to a carriage and opened a door. There was a small girl of one and ten. She had long wavy golden hair. She looked up with brilliant green eyes and a pale face. She was the spitting image of-

"Cersei," Jaime gasped.

"Uncle Jaime!" The girl leaped into his arms. He caught her and laughed. "Why is your hand so hard?" She asked curiously turning over his hand. "Is it gold?"

"Yes dear girl." Jaime laughed.

She was beaming so happy to be home with someone she knows.

"Isn't it heavy though? Maester Coleotte said gold is the heaviest substance known." Myrcella said excitedly. "Is this Casterly Rock, Great Uncle Geron?"

"Yes, Princess Myrcella. It's where I grew up. Same goes for your mother and her brothers." Geron replied.

"Is mother here? And Uncle Jaime, aren't you supposed to be protecting my brother?" Myrcella asked.

"Things have changed, my sweet. Come inside." Jaime said lifting Myrcella onto his own horse. Geron Lannister rode behind his nephew.

Jaime ordered two hand maidens to wash Myrcella and dress her in one of Cersei's old gowns immediately.

"How- why did you never come home before now?" Jaime Lannister asked his uncle. "Where did you go? What happened to the men my father sent searching for you? What of the sword Brightroar? Did you make it to Old Valyria?-"

"You're acting like a boy now, Jaime. I think I'd rather tell you and your siblings together."

"But Tyrion's at Winterfell." Jaime Lannister sighed.

"Aw what a shame. I thought he'd be the one most interested in all my tales and adventures in the Smoking Sea. Do not fret boy. You will hear all the tales shortly. Right now, a man must eat." Gerion ordered.

Myrcella was brought to Jaime. She had her golden hair pinned back out of her face. She wore a golden chemise and crimson gowns and a gold ribbon around her thick baby girl waist. She had on earrings and gold jewels on her wrists. Her little shoes tapped against the stone floors of Rock.

"Come on. Lets see your mum." Jaime said taking her hand. He told her to wait far enough away in case Cersei started yelling. "Cers, there's someone you have to see."

"I don't care! Leave!" Cersei replied.

Jaime waved over the little princess. "Mother?" The tiny voice asked peeking around the door frame.

Cersei knew the voice. She sat up and turned around. "Myrcella..." Her voice was barely a whisper. Barely a choke. She embraced the girl stroking her golden curls and holding her, not letting go.

"What happened to your hair?" Myrcella asked curiously touching her mother's shiny head.

"Nothing. Never mind me. Your ear! You still had it all this time? Ser Balon Swann said Ser Gerold Dayne nearly cut it off." Cersei said touching her daughter's facewith tears pouring down her own.

"Darkstar did try but be missed. The Martells made me lie. I don't know why. I don't think they like us. Though Prince Trystane did seem kind." Myrcella replied.

"My girl! My baby!" Cersei kept crying. Myrcella got concerned.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy your safe. I'll never let anyone take you away."

"How will I ever marry Prince Trystane if I stay. He's in Dorne."

"We'll think about that later." Cersei said smiling and hugging her daughter again.

Jaime wanted to hug both his girls.

_She's my daughter too. Why can I not cry over her?_ Jaime asked himself.

"I came back because I knew my brother was dead. I never wanted to live in Tywin's shadow but I knew his son needed me. They say the world has fallen apart. One thing for sure is it will take a lot of healing before we can see things clearly. You need me, nephew. You need me now that my brothers are gone. I will not lie to you. You are not ready to rule anything." Gerion Lannister whispered in Jaime's ear as he peered into Cersei's tower room where she held her daughter as if the world was tumbling down around them.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Jaime replied. "How did you know when I needed help? How did you know I was even at Rock? How did you know when my father died?"

"I have my informants." Gerion Lannister replied before walking away.

_Lyanna_.


	15. Sansa Jon

**Don't forget to go back to chapter 14. I replaced the Note with an actual chapter. **

* * *

**Sansa**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jon demanded.

"She had to kill an Other in the crypts then decided it was her duty to find you. To save you from what's out there. She put this in my bed before she left!" Sansa explained holding out a black rippled blade.

"Dragon glass." Rhaenys said.

"We have to find her." Sansa exclaimed. _Can't they see there is no time? Arya will die out there._

"We can fly low with the dragons. She'll be able to see us." Aegon suggested.

"So will your enemies." Tyrion added.

"Wait! Adara said I have only only a few days to have Aegon swear peace between her and the Seven Kingdoms and she'll stop the long night and the Others from marching south." Jon yelled.

"Impossible. A living girl can control the army of the walking dead." Aegon scoffed.

"They need the cold and she rides the ice dragon. They follow her wherever she goes." Jon replied.

"I'll go with you." Aegon decided.

"Egg! What about Arya!" Rhaenys yelled grabbing her little blue haired brother's shoulder. _At least somebody understands._

"A king must make sacrifices in his lifetime. Surely you remember those lectures, sweet sister. They were your favorite when you were studying sorcery."

"Jon! Please!" Sansa screamed.

Her plea was heart curling. Rhaenys began to follow her brothers. Sansa grabbed the kitchen knife and threw it. Jon saw the the blade race past his eyes and stick the wall beside him. He and his siblings turned.

"If you won't find my sister I will go to the Ice Rider and beg her to freeze all of the realm." Sansa yelled. "And you three especially." _What am I saying. Since when could I throw a blade?_

"You wouldn't." Rhaenys said sarcastically.

Sansa turned and ran. She picked up her skirts and held her dragon glass sword and ran. _If they are incapable of listening, I will make them see. _She leaped on a horse with no saddle and threw a leather strap around its head in its mouth and raced holding on for her life. For her sister's life. Sansa had to hurry. She heard the wings of the dragons beating above her as she rode. She ducked into the woods and used it as cover. She didn't know how long she rode for. An hour? A day? Two days? She saw the moon at one point. Maybe it was just one night until she saw it again. Sansa realized she had no furs. No coat. Her fingers were frozen to the reins of her horse. She saw Castle Black. Part of it was burned and part of it was ruined.

"Girls aren't allowed at the wall." A fat boy said. Sansa jumped down from her horse looking like a wight herself, but unlike the wight, she could speak and her movements weren't as clumsy.

"Talk me over the wall!" She said with the tip of her dragon glass obsidian sword at his throat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A woman's voice said as Sansa Whipped around. A woman. She had full round breasts and red hair that matched her red gowns.

_You're must be the witch, the red woman, that took Arya's friend away. _

"You just said women weren't allowed at the wall." Sansa told the other boy.

"Grenn, Melissandre, leave the child alone." A man with a scruffy beard and a southern look about him stepped up pushing the red woman aside. "What do you need girl?" The man said.

"I need to go beyond the wall." Sansa replied.

"Do you fear death?" He asked feeling her frozen hair.

"Not anymore. I used to, but not now. There's no time. I need to save my sister."

"You won't find you sister beyond the wall unless she's been taken by the others."

"He hasn't. There's someone that can help me find her that's beyond the wall."

"Very well. Pyp. Take her through the gates at Queenscrown." The man ordered.

"You don't give the orders here!" The boy Pyp said.

"Do as I say boy unless you have more coward was than the girl."

Fine." Pyp said. "She'll freeze before we get there."

"Thank you Ser-"

"Davos." The man said.

"Ser Davos. Davos Seaworth! You're the Onion Knight!" Sansa exclaimed.

"Hurry up girl!" Pyp yelled.

Sansa mounted her saddleless horse and followed the boy of the Night's Watch. The dragons were no where in sight during their ride to Queenscrown. As soon as they made it through the gate, Pyp blinked once then took off south. Sansa looked up and saw a wall of Others. Blue icy creatures with frozen bodies and faces mounted on dead horses. Beyond them stood an army of hundreds of thousands of wights. All of them were just waiting for something. They all sensed the beating hearts of herself and her mare and turned. Sansa gripped her dragon glass sword and pressed on slowly. She saw it finally. An ice dragon just like in Old Nan's Stories sat there before the army. Beside it was a girl.

"You're not Jon Snow's Brother." The girl said turning around surprised.

Sansa didn't reply. She just stared at the vast army of the dead and frozen walking. Waiting.

"I'm Jon Snow's cousin." She finally said.

"You seem troubled. You must be freezing. What living person comes this far north without a single fur?" The ice rider asked coming nearer.

Sansa barely noticed. She had been so determined to save Arya. She saw her fingers had begun turning purple. Freezing. She would have cried if she could, but all her eyes would have been ice.

"What happened?" The ice rider ran over to Sansa and lit a fire somehow as many of the Others and Wights moved back away from the flames that would kill them.

"Rhaenys and Aegon and Jon left to defeat the Others but Jon went missing and apparently with you but then Arya was hiding in the Crypts because she was angry at the Targaryens for losing Jon but there was an Other in the crypt and then she killed it but got scared and decided she needed to save Jon from the Others and left me with a dragon glass sword in my bed in the night but Jon wasn't lost and he came home, but by that time my sister was gone and when I said they needed to find her they said seeing you was more important because the fate of the realm was more important than the life of one Stark girl then I got mad and came to find you to ask if-" Sansa stopped to breathe.

"Calm down. Ask anything.

"Kill them. Not the realm. Just the Targaryens. Not Jon though. Only Rhaenys and Aegon are messing up Westeros. And help me find my sister." Sansa asked.

"That's a big request, little lady." Adara said looking down into the flames. "They have dragons."

"So do you. Please. When I said I'd find you, they didn't even believe me."

"Well you're here now. Sleep. I'll think about your requests and tell you in the morning."

"But I'm not tired." Sansa replied out of breath and shivering.

"You are. Sleep." Adara wave he hand once over Sansa's eyes and she fell fast asleep. She made Sansa sleep with sorcery just like Rhaenys once did. It was creepy.

* * *

When Sansa woke, she heard the sound of dragon wings beating. _Am I in a dream? Is Old Nan here? Is she telling us stories?_ Sansa sat up and shrieked falling back down in the snow as an Other sat on a horse with exposed bones standing guard over her. Sansa looked up in the light to see the ice dragon flying. It circled and came down out of the sky.

"How are you feeling? Did this one give you a fright?" Adara asked.

"No. I am so pleased to wake up surrounded by death." Sansa replied sarcastically rubbing her eyes.

"You will be pleased to hear I will grant your request of two Targaryen Heads. We will find your sister, southern girl."

"I'm not a southerner." Sansa replied. Two years ago she would have wanted nothing more than to not be from the North.

"Then I'm not from Westeros. Silly girl, anyone south of the wall is a southerner." Adara replied with a smile.

Adara helped Sansa onto the Ice Dragon then climbed on herself. "Tell me when you see your sister. We will fly close to the ground." The ice dragon blanketed the northern sky in a heavy fog then they flew over the wall and low over Brandon's Gift.

* * *

**Jon**

"Arya!"

"Sansa!"

"ARYA!" Jon yelled. _Sansa's gonna kill me._ "ARYA!"

"It's no use. They're both gone!" Aegon yelled through the fog.

"No. They're not gone. Sansa probably made it beyond the wall. Adara promised she wouldn't get mad as long as we saw her by the time the week was out. It's only been four days. Sansa probably went and told her about Arya and now Adara is pissed off." Jon replied.

"Maybe the fog isn't Adara's fault. Fog can still be just a natural occurrence. There's no reason to worry." Rhaenys said.

"Look there!" Aegon said. A small black dot shivering in the clean white snow in the blizzard sat crouched down trying to move.

"Arya!" Jon raced towards the ground riding Viserion, but then the dragons stopped. Jon looked to see what was wrong. "The ice dragon!"

"The Targaryens." Adara gasped seeing Rhaenys and Aegon looming above Jon.

"Let me go! Let me be with my sister." Sansa said. Adara dipped her ice dragon as Sansa jumped off and ran to her sister then all a once the sky was engulfed by ice and fire. Everywhere was white ice and red and green fire. Jon watched the dragons battle for control.

_Adara can't win. There's two fires and only one ice. Why isn't she attacking me? _

"Jon! We need back up!" Rhaenys yelled pulling the reigns on Drogon back as he made a ring of fire.

"We need you! A dragon has three heads remember?!" Aegon added.

"You will never be welcome in the north, you blood of Old Valyria and Dorne!" Adara yelled as ice caught Rhaegon's tail. Rhaegon screeched and whipped around throwing Aegon from his saddle. He hung on to the dragon by the ten foot leather strap around the dragon's neck.

"DRACARYS!" Aegon yelled and Rhaegon blasted fire all around. Adara, Rhaenys and Jon all dodged to avoid it as the dragon whipped around to thaw his tail.

_Is this what the Dance of Dragons looked like._ The three twisted and spun flying in fire and ice. _What did I all mean? Is this the end? Should I do something? _

"Jon! Help me! For your former sisters? For your real family! Avenge the Starks!" Adara yelled.

"Avenge the Targaryen's!" Rhaenys yelled.

"You have dragon's blood Jon!" Aegon added.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon-"

"but ice will!"

_I have the blood of the dragon and I am a northern bastard called Jon Snow. Nothing can kill me._

Jon turned and raced towards the ground and ran to Arya who was not moving. Sansa had her arms wrapped around her sister. She was crying.

"Viserion, dracarys." Jon said gently ignoring the battle above. The dragon exhaled a steam over the girl's body thawing her frozen heart. The ice melted around them as they saw in a steaming bath. Still Arya didn't move.

"Arya? It's your brother. Please! Come back." Jon said jumping into the pool holding Arya as Sansa sobbed harder.

"Jon look out!" Rhaenys yelled.

"Jon!" Sansa screamed as something jumped on Jon.

_Arya!_ Was all Jon could think of now.

Her eyes opened just as the world went black and Jon felt his head get thrown back.

"NYMERIA!" Arya's voice cracked like a whip.

Paws hit his shoulders. Paws. _What is this madness? What is happening? Is it a dog or a direwolf. Why is it attacking me?_ Jon asked himself before he went back to sleep.


	16. Jon Jaime Arya

Winterfell was silent for days. Despite the constant activity, no one spoke about anything.

* * *

**Jon**

"Should we send the letter?" Lord Regent Tyrion asked sitting by the Icy Fire Blooded Bastard Jon Snow.

"He's her son. She needs to know." Rhaenys insisted. _I'm not dead. Telling her would only make her angry and-_

"She'd kill us all." Tyrion replied. _My point exactly._

"She's hundreds of leagues away. We needn't worry." Aegon argued.

_Why don't they hear me? Why can't I speak? Is this how Bran felt when he fell from that tower? Was he asleep? What happened? Will I walk again?_

_Yes_. It was like a whisper. A subtle breeze that flowed through the room. Calling. _You will walk. You will fly. _

"Okay you don't have to kill them." Sansa said to somebody.

"I figured. At least Aegon agreed to relative peace." A female voice said.

_Adara? In Winterfell? Seven Hells._

"You're sure you want to send the letter?" Maester Oryan's voice asked.

"Yes." Lord Regent Tyrion answered.

The sound of swords penetrated Winterfell's walls.

"Would it be wrong to slaughter the Boltons at our walls?" Rhaenys asked curiously.

"Not at all." Adara's voice replied. "Shall we?"

Jon couldn't see but be heard what happened. The breeze carried the sound of the slaughter. The screams. The banners of House Bolton was burned and buried with the people that carried the sign. Buried and burned in Fire and Ice.

* * *

**Jaime**

Cersei brushed Myrcella's hair every night and brushed it every morning. She gave Myrcella her lessons on reading and writing and dancing and singing and poetry and even took her out to the yard to practice archery.

"I don't want you to be like me. I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to choose what you want to be." Cersei told their little princess. Lord Geron still hadn't gathered the remainder of House Lannister to tell them his stories in the Smoking Sea and Old Valyria. Jaime decided to go find Lyanna. She had been quite elusive lately. _I wonder what happened in that Smoking Sea._

"Where's the Northern Lady?" Jaime asked a guard.

"In the Godswood, M'lord." The guard replied. So Jaime went.

He heard soft weeping. Weeping? _Lyanna could never cry. For anything. This only meant one thing. Something happened to her son._

"Lyanna?" Jaime said quietly.

"They lie!" Lyanna turned away from the heartwood tree and splashed her fists into the black water. Jaime sat on the rock by the tree and watched the woman crying. He turned and saw the red sap of the weirwood tree weeping too.

_Help her. Help her be happy like Ex-Queen Cersei. _

Jaime bent forward and slowly undid the back of Lyanna's gown. She almost didn't notice. She was grieving. Jaime picked up the letter on the ground. He was attacked by a Direwolf and was in bed unconscious but still breathing. It's just a scratch. The boy's not dead.

Jaime set the letter down and continued to undo Lyanna's laces.

"What are you doing?" Lyanna asked angrily. She didn't move away.

"Helping you breathe." Jaime replied loosening her corset and tying the gown loosely. Lyanna stifled some of her sobs and looked at him.

"The boy's not dead yet." Jaime said.

"Yet? I should have never ran away. Then I wouldn't have a son that is at risk of being eaten by others. I wouldn't have wasted sixteen years with some other woman's offspring. I could have been happy-"

"No. You would have hated Robert Baratheon." Jaime replied.

"How would you know anything?"

"My sister was married to the soulless beast. He did nothing but whore. Even you knew that at sixteen. He only came to my sister when he was drunk and wanted a woman he could beat for no reason. I remember having to stand guard for the brute and hear my sister screaming, 'Don't! Stop! You're hurting me!' Do you really want that? Be grateful you had a bastard, wench. Be grateful someone loved you."

"Nobody ever loved me. I was just a piece in this great game all the lords play. Rhaegar just used me to fulfill his prophecy. The Song of Ice an Fire."

"I love you-"

Lyanna's cold stare tore him apart.

"You just want Winterfell."

"No. Tyrion has that. I just want someone with a warm heart."

"You won't find that in a northern girl. Besides, you have your golden sister. The westerner."

"Lyanna, I want you!"

"Last time a man told me that, I had his baby and then had to give it up. I lost everything. My father! My brothers! My son! If only your Lord Father didn't sack King's Landing! If only you promised Elia you'd protect her babies, IT WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN ON ME!"

_Gods she's like a northern version of Cersei._

"Do you think I knew what my father could do? Do you really think I had control him? I am not Tywin Lannister. The Sack of King's Landing was not my doing. I promise I will not deceive you. We've all been pieces in this Game! we have all been puppets dancing on the strings of those who came before us. But now, those who came before us- they're gone. It's our turn to play the game. Trust me. Things won't be the same." Jaime took Lyanna's hand and took her to have lunch in the gardens. "Your son will wake."

"Will he be crippled? Will he not walk? Has he lost use of his arms?"

"I don't know."

"I need to see him." Lyanna cried.

"You know you cannot return to Winterfell." Jaime reminded her.

Lyanna looked down. _How could I love such selfish women? _

"He will come to you eventually. He will defeat the Others with Rhaenys and Aegon. On his way back to the wall he will see you." Jaime placed a hand on Lyanna's. He began to think he loved everything about her. Still, he needed time. He also had Cersei to think about.

* * *

**Arya**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Arya cried "I didn't know Nymeria would come. I didn't know she'd protect me. I didn't know she'd attack Jon! Please don't hurt her!" Arya cried kneeling before Aegon.

"A direwolf is no pet-" Maester Oryan began.

"We will not hurt your direwolf, Arya. If we can ride the sigil of our house, why should we deprive you of keeping yours as a pet?" Rhaenys asked.

Both Aegon Targaryen and Maester Oryan looked shocked.

"A direwolf is not a pet." Maester Oryan said.

"Neither is a dragon. It is a friend." Rhaenys replied.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Arya exclaimed happily.

"But- you may never leave Winterfell until you're married." Rhaenys added.

"What?" Arya's spirit practically died. _What did marriage have to do with anything? I thought I was only in trouble for Nymeria attacking Jon._

"I only mean you can't keep running away from anything. After you killed the Other in the crypt you left on some mission for nothing. You simply cannot do that without telling anybody." Rhaenys explained gently.

"I told Sansa." Arya replied.

"Who was sleeping." Lord Regent Tyrion added.

"Why is everyone always against me?" Arya asked. She turned around. "Am I dismissed now?"

"Yes. But you may not leave the castle grounds." Rhaenys replied.

Arya went to her room and sat on the floor by her bed staring into the fire place. She thought of everything. She ran her fingers through Nymeria's fur and hugged her.


	17. Sansa Jaime Sansa

**Yeah, I got back from vacation so I have a lot to upload. **

* * *

**Sansa**

The smell of rotting flesh filled the air for days. All that was left was leathery fleshed corpses killed by dragon fire. The dead Boltons would have been burned more completely but Adara assured Aegon and Rhaenys that her Others would not make more wights any time soon.

Sansa's hands were still healing from when she nearly froze herself going to find her sister in the snow wearing only her night gown. Arya was in the Godswood hunting with Nymeria. Sansa remembered only too clearly how her sister used to be. Dirty and boysie playing with swords and getting dirt on her face. Sansa remembered when Nymeria attacked the Prince Joffrey. _What a stupid little girl I thought she was and forever will be. What stupid little girl I was for thinking everything would be perfect for me. _

Sansa watched the northern men pile up the bodies of Roose Bolton's once intimidating army. Nothing could match the strength of dragons. Sadly there were no survivors to carry the news south. _If only they could scare the south into surrendering, then we could save lives and end the fighting._

The Seven Kingdoms were in tense but stable peace. Stannis Baratheon was at the wall with the Night's watch unaware their enemies, the Others, had already gone south with Adara. The Greyjoys suffered the defeat at Lannisport and had submitted and retreated back to the Iron Islands. The Martells who lost Myrcella were keeping quiet for the time being. The Reach sat beside the current Boy King Tommen IV. Lastly, the Eyrie sat high on some mountain peak doing nothing. For now. Sansa wasn't quite sure what lord Baelish planned to do with his seat through the Late Lady Lysa Tully. Soon enough the little rumors of Dragons in the north will become known from the wall all the way to Dorne and not just along the Kingsroad.

Sansa was counting the days when the fear of fighting will end.

* * *

"Jon is still sleeping." Arya commented standing beside his bed with Nymeria.

"Ghost doesn't seem to want to leave him alone." Aegon commented on the great white direwolf lying beside Jon staring at all of them with his red eyes.

"I miss Lady." Sansa cried. "She was the first to die. Does this mean I'm weak?"

"No. It might not mean anything." Rhaenys replied standing elegantly with her hands folded prettily.

"Every road leads to something." Sansa replied quietly looking down.

* * *

Sansa found herself in a drawing room with her little sister who was playing with her sword called Needle while she was seeing shown for herself. How different they were.

Arya with her dark hair and pale skin. She had a long face like all the other Starks. Her eyes were cold and grey. She was a true Stark of Winterfell whereas Sansa had South written all over her.

Sansa with her mother's auburn hair was warm and inviting with wide kind eyes and even now after everything, she had some innocence.

"Do you trust Adara?" Arya asked suddenly. She still hadn't taken her eyes away from the fire.

"Yes. She gave Aegon peace terms. She will ensure the Others will remain beyond the wall as long as Aegon and the Targaryen dragons make sure no weir wood trees are cut down and allow the Children of the Forest to return. As long as no mass destruction by fire occurs." Sansa replied. "They signed a paper."

"Do you really think a piece of paper means anything? Our father had a piece of paper but that didn't stop the queen from declaring him a traitor. A piece of paper didn't stop the shit Joffrey from beheading former King's Hand. How could you trust Adara and the Targaryen's so quickly? So easily. How could you be so naive?"

"I'm naive? You trusted the Lannisters when they helped us escape from Lady Lyanna."

"I didn't trust them. I wanted to kill them all just not until we were safely out of reach from our so called aunt."

Sansa said nothing. What could she say? Her sister was so different yet so much of her was the same. She was still infuriating but she was also less energetic. She just seemed angry and tired.

"So how's Rickon doing?" Arya asked finally.

"I don't believe the wildling girl is still in the kitchens. They might be playing."

"The wildling girl has a name." Arya replied offended.

_She's right. I should put old prejudices behind. Nothing matters now_. "I know it's Osha."

"When do you think Jon will wake?"

"I don't know." Sansa replied. _If only I could tell my little sister everything is alright. _

* * *

**Jaime**

"Uncle Jaime! Look what I can do!" Princess Myrcella called out with glee. She raised a now and arrow and split another in the bulls eye. "Even Mother can't beat me!" Myrcella added. Jaime smiled and looked over at Cersei who sat with a proud smile. Jaime still found her bald head a little startling but at least she could smile again. Myrcella was growing more and more beautiful each day. She looked so much like Cersei.

"M'lord! Ten thousand. Or more Dornish men are riding to the Westernlands. They know your uncle took her back." A messenger announced.

"How close are they?" Jaime asked.

"Already in the Reach."

"Mace Tyrell's daughter is queen. The Tyrells should defend the house of their king-"

"Who's a Baratheon. Not a Lannister. They've decided to remain neutral in this ordeal since Myrcella did make a holy vow that is broken as of now." The messenger said.

"Mother what does I mean?" Myrcella asked worriedly.

"Just wait darling." Cersei replied. Jaime glanced at Cersei then took off. He ordered the assembly of ranks then went to find Lyanna.

She was in her chambers in a grey gown with black darker layers and some lighter and some white and a direwolf stitched into each of her shoulder's. she was sitting while she spoke to Uncle Gerion about something.

"How dare you interfere! How dare you order my uncle to bring Myrcella here! You wanted this didn't you? War between the Lannisters and Martells! Our fathers were right for hating each other and being enemies."

"My father never hated anybody!" Lyanna yelled.

He slapped her onto the ground. "I will give you one chance! What are your intentions?"

Lyanna lay on the ground panting, shocked he struck her. "My intentions are to restore Westeros to its former glory. When Aegon sits on the throne, they would have killed Myrcella had we not gotten her out in time. House Martell will have a seat in the council and the king will be half Martell through Elia so they needn't worry. Aegon knows to send Tommen here with the Lady Tyrell. He will inherit your lands unless you marry and have sons of your own else he will be given the name Hill. Myrcella and Tommen may never be allowed to leave for the world will show them no mercy after what you've done is officially revealed."

"You are living under my roof in my home." Jaime said.

"Yes."

"You will do as I tell you to. Write to Aegon. In your hand."

"What must I say?"

"Hurry." Jaime turned to his guards. "Call all the banners." That night almost no one could sleep.

Lyanna wrote to Aegon.

* * *

_Your Grace,_

_Ruling is not your right, it is your duty. You must complete the task at hand in the north quickly. The Martells march on the Westernlands. The sooner you claim the Iron Throne, the sooner you can stop the fighting. You are of House Martell and House Targaryen. You will be King. Please, do not deviate from the plan. Thousands of lives depend on you defeating the Others first. When winter comes, you won't be able to do anything. Hurry. _

_Lyanna of House Stark_

* * *

Myrcella sat at her window after her septa left and watched the soldiers prepare for battles.

Cersei did exactly the same thinking back to when she was a girl who was innocent and naive, back to when she was able to dream.

In the morning, Jaime dined with his family.

"Uncle Jaime, why are our banners red?" Myrcella asked curiously.

"The red field is the color of the blood of all our enemies." Cersei answered for Jaime dipping her spoon into her meal.

"And the gold-"

"-is the color of the fur of the great lions from which came our strong hearts." Cersei answered.

"Or it could be the gold that YOUR father shat into his privy." Uncle Gerion said to the twins who both just growled at him as Myrcella laughed sweetly.

"Please don't speak of our father." Cersei requested.

"My apologies, M'Lady." Uncle Gerion said bowing sarcastically in his seat.

After Breakfast, Jaime had to speak with Casterly Rock's Master at Arms and Maester Roycien. The Martells were only a day away and they brought Half of Dorne and all Seven Hells with them. As soon as they reached the southern border of the Westernlands, they raided a village killing hundreds of innocents and raping all the women and girls. The farmers were beaten and killed and the miners were forced to give up all their gold. Babies were slaughtered or thrown against the wall and their bodies piled up in the Main Street.

"Nobody would ever risk attacking the Westernlands when father was lord." Cersei sighed rubbing her baldness siting in Jaime's chambers.

"This is getting ridiculous. First the Iron Born and Now the Dornish?" Jaime sighed. He looked at a map with wooden pieces showing where everything was. Jaime knew how many loyal men he had and how many Sellswords he had.

_If the Faith Militia got involved, they will no doubt side with the Dornish. It was us who broke Myrcella's holy betrothal to Trystane Martell. So if the Faith Militia join, that adds about two thousand blades to the Martells' existing twenty thousand. We still outnumber them at thirty thousand, but most of our best swords are in King's Landing. Should we order them back home or will the Queen Margaery take offense? We all know she's the real power behind our son much to Cersei's dismay. Intriguingly enough she's managed to keep peace in most of the kingdoms and will probably as long as she doesn't know what is going on in the north._

"We have to send some men to defend the villages. The innocents."

"That would leave an insufficient number to remain on the battlefield." Cersei commented.

"We could send an attack force in the night to break their ranks and scatter their formation then send siege groups to strike weaker points u tip their numbers are small enough to just destroy them." Jaime thought.

"That wouldn't work since our numbers will be just as small in minuscule platoons." Cersei replied.

"Are you seriously trying to make battle plans with a girl?" A voice asked.

"Uncle Gerion," Jaime said.

"I may be a changed man since returning from Dorne and my voyage through the Smoking Sea, but I'm still your Uncle, Jaime. You can always ask me for anything." Uncle Gerion said.

"The Martells are actually in two squadrons. They take turns marching and raiding so they can get here quicker and reserve their energy. Luckily they've only reached these two villages here and are going up the this river that passes by Goldengrove and Silverhill. They will continue north through these mountains until they reach the Gold Road. Then they'll head west towards us. Strike here. Cersei," Uncle Gerion informed Jaime before addressing Cersei.

Cersei looked up. Whenever men talked battles, they usually ignored the women or made them leave the room.

"I have a gift for you. Both of you really. When I originally left Lannisport, I was in search for our Ancestral Sword Brightroar." Gerion Lannister said revealing a massive bundle of cloth under his arm. He folded back the cloth revealing a hilt guilder in rubies and gold with a coating of diamond. The blade itself was as big as House Stark's former Great Valyrian Steel Blade, Ice. He held it out to his nephew.

"Brightroar." Jaime said picking up the heavy blade.

"It's yours now." Uncle Gerion said with a smile. "You can slice open some Dornishmen with it in the next battle."

"It looks exactly like the blade in all the stories Tyrion used to read." Cersei commented leaning forward to see.

"I found another blade amidst the ruins of the old part of the city. The keeper of keys there, said it was wielded by a great lady who possessed so much beauty she would have been raped billions of times had she not had the blade that carved out all these men's hearts. The legend goes she collected them in a jar mashed up like jelly. She called it Lionheart." Uncle Gerion folded back another part of the cloth and revealed a smaller handle and hilt. It was decorated with rubies and gold just like Jaime's sword but significantly smaller. The blade was just shorter than Cersei's leg.

"It's for me?" Cersei asked.

"You can hide it under your skirt. I remember you as a girl. You were and always be the most beautiful woman in all or Westeros."

"But my crimes- sins-"

"The new King will be more than forgiving." Uncle Gerion said.

"New King?"

"Tommen will be safer here. A boy named Aegon will take the throne. Tommen will be safe in your arms. Don't worry."

"Will the new King forgive me for marrying the Fat King Robert Baratheon?"

"You're a woman. You do as you're told. You're not to blame for your father's decisions or mistakes." Uncle Gerion explained.

"You're not upset that your son won't be king?" Jaime asked curiously.

"Only I ever wanted to be king. I thought Joffrey would listen to me but-." Cersei confessed. "It doesn't matter now. All my chances left when the Faith arrested me."

"Aegon's rule will be different. I you bend the knee all will be forgiven. Trust me. The boy will show mercy." Uncle Geron assured Cersei. "In the meantime you can fight beside your brother in the battle to come."

"But Uncle, she's a woman. What if she's hurt? She hasn't had any training." Jaime reminded his uncle.

"Aegon the Conqueror conquered Westeros and united seven kingdoms with his two sisters. Why can't you win one battle with yours?"

"A woman fighting? It's unheard of-" Jaime protested.

"Did you not come to King's Landing with that Brienne of Tarth? I heard rumors of a northern girl fighting for Rock when the Iron Born attacked Lannisport." Cersei said. "And you did teach me some moves. When we were children, we would go to the woods and battle until I was bloody and bruised."

"And your septa never knew? So sneakey you two always were." Uncle Gerion said.

Cersei smiled at the memories. Jaime only looked back at the map and added another Lannister piece to the game.

All but twenty red cloaks will leave King's Landing.

"The force from King's Landing shall march behind the Dornishmen. They will be surrounded. We shall hold them at sword point at a stale mate until Aegon can sit I the throne with his mother's Martell Blood and order peace." Jaime decided.

"Sounds like a plan. But I have a feeling there will be at least a little battle." Uncle Gerion said.

Cersei looked out the window. Jaime and Uncle Gerion looked at the map and said nothing. It was done and decided. They will ride the next day.

* * *

**Sansa**

"What is it?" Aegon asked Maester Oryan.

Everyone was huddled outside a door.

"It's Jon Connington. The Greyscale finally took him." Maester Oryan announced.

The Blue Haired Targaryen looked as if he might cry.

"I know he was like a father to you." Rhaenys said softly resting a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his sister's hand off and walked off quickly.

There was the sound of screaming. The three girls ran to the window.

Adara's Ice Dragon was no where to be seen. It wasn't siting in the fields with the Targaryen Dragons and the sky had been overcome by a myserious flurry. Riderless, Viserion, Rhaegal, and Drogon were going crazy fighting something no one could see. The bells began ringing as a battle ensued. _Who was attacking Winterfell? _

"Archers to your marks!" Ser Ivan yelled.

It's Adara. Thought Sansa. "We've been betrayed." Sansa gasped.

"Why does nobody listen to me?" Arya sighed frustratedly.

Before Sansa could think Arya took her hand and they ran.

They were in the crypts of Winterfell.

"I told you! To Adara, a piece of paper means nothing." Arya said. "Help me." Sansa watched her sister climb behind the statue that stood above their father's empty tomb. She handed Sansa a bungle of black obsidian blades.

"Go arm the men. Their steel will only freeze and break. Hurry!" Arya ordered. Sansa had no other ideas so she did as she was told. By this time the gates were breached and the walking dead had already slaughtered many. Others and Wights alike stormed the old keep.

"Everybody catch!" Sansa yelled throwing the obsidian blades. Every man who caught one immediately stabbed a wight and were able to get up again and fight. There was the sound of breaking ice and the Ice Dragon flying.

"You know Fire and ice can never be. Jon Snow will die and the Targaryens can never make peace with me." Adara yelled before flying off.

Sansa looked up as a golden dragon flew riderless into the ice knocking Adara down. The two battled as Adara plummeted towards the ground. Fire and ice filled the sky. Somehow, in the confusion, Rhaenys managed to mount Drogon and yell at everyone to get inside and bar the doors. She released a precise stream of fire that torched the courtyards but not the towers and buildings of Winterfell burning the wights and others then Adara turned and flew to torch the rest of Adara's dead army lead but Others.

Adara was dead but not walking. The fall from the Ice Dragon shattered her body into a million pieces splattering her blood like a rotten tomato or cow dung. The army of Others was only more dangerous with no leader. No leader meant no limitations. The Others could do anything.

A man got a grappling hook and threw it from the tallest tower attaching to Viserion's tail. As the dragons danced, the man was thrown into the air and able to mount his dragon. Viserion veered back and blasted the ice dragon out of the sky. Melting it for all eternity.

"It's Jon!" Arya screamed. Sans turned to look at her sister who had already taken off running.

_Where is Aegon? He should be fighting. Even Jon woke up to fight. _

_Just in time. _

Aegon mounted Rhaegal and took to the skies.

Arya and Sansa ran to the outer wall and climbed like Bran used to to see better.

"We have to hurry. The Dornishmen march on the Westernlands." Aegon yelled.

"Why should we defend the West? They who are the same people who Sacked King's Landing. Their lord who killed our grand father-"

"Who was a Madman! The West is still one of the seven kingdoms. I am to be King. You will obey me and we must complete our quest and get on with the journey. Now ride and be grateful I don't make you my queen!" Aegon yelled. "By the way how was your sleep Jon?"

"Strange. I could hear everything but I couldn't move. I thought I'd be paralyzed forever."

"Nice scars."

"Thanks to Nymeria." Jon replied riding off.

"What the hell is that?" Arya asked pointing.

Sansa had been looking up at the sky trying to hear the Targaryen's conversation she didn't pay much attention to the ground.

Giants. They had to be sixty feet tall, but their heads were tiny. They were dumb creatures that dressed like Wildlings. They had to have orders from someone. They threw cords thick as King Robert's belly and pulled down Drogon. The dragon whipped around and escaped flying off in the distance. Aegon took off after Drogon while Jon dipped attacking the giants and burning the chords.

"I thought you had a pact with the Wildlings!" Jon yelled at the giants.

"Silly boy." a wildling said standing on the Giant's head. "A piece of paper means nothing!"

"We have to save Rhaenys." Sansa said looking of in the distance.

Arya and Sansa both went to get their cloaks. They saddled horses and had Dragon Glass swords and rode through the battle racing to the Targaryen Sorceress and pulled her on the horse and raced back to Winterfell.

"Where are you bleeding?" Arya asked.

"On my side!" Rhaenys said.

They carried her to Maester Oryan's quarters.

"Lay her down." Maester Oryan ordered. The Maester stripped Rhaenys off her gown and began stitching up a gash made by a spear Rhaenys fell on when the Giants pulled down Drogon. The blood was wiped up and her torso was wrapped. A hand maiden brought in a new gown for Rhaenys. She stood up wincing slightly but dressed again to go out.

"You can't possibly go back-" Sansa began to protest.

"I need to be with my brothers. It must be done." Rhaenys replied.

There was the sound of a sword slashing.

Sansa turned as Maester Oryan was sliced through at the waist by a wildling.

"Jon Snow is an idiot for trusting anybody." Rhaenys said slaying the wildling.

"Jon Snow knows nothing." A rhapsody voice said. The wight of Ygritte's was standing behind the door waiting.

Sansa used her dragon glass blade to kill the wight.

Nymeria ripped through other intruders as Sansa ran with her sister and the Targaryen Sorceress.

_She can't be a very good sorceress if she can't heal herself. _

The fighting lasted all day. It wasn't even fighting. It was actually just- dying. A slaughter. The dragon fire now had to take the lives of more than just the Others. The Wildings. The Giants. Even a couple Weirwood trees. There was no way the gods were happy.

Sansa found herself alone sitting in the Godswood By their Weirwood Tree. Only moon light lit the wood. The tree was weeping like it did so often now. Sansa looked at her reflection in the shadowy black pool. She looked at the black dragon glass blade now dirtywith the blood of her own enemies.

_This is supposed to be Arya's destiny. Fighting. Not mine. I was supposed to just be queen. But in this game we play, nothing is ever how it is supposed to be. _


	18. Myrcella Sansa Myrcella

**Please don't forget to comment with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM if you have time. **

**THANKS**

* * *

**Myrcella**

The little princess explored the great Castle. The staircases were massive and the halls were never ending. Still, somehow, she never got lost. Myrcella was always a polite well spoken girl. She was smart and would have made a good queen but all that was over now. Apparently Arianne was punished for treason. _What a shame. I kind of liked that lady._

Myrcella managed to abandon her septas and hand maidens and go exploring. _Why did mother have to leave? I thought women weren't supposed to do the fighting. It seems the world is changing so much._ The golden haired princess turned another corner and skipped down another sunlit hallway. She looked out the window to see a hundred foot drop into the water off Lannisport. Myrcella listened to the waves crashing against the cliffs until she got bored and continued exploring. _This part of the castle seemed so empty. It was perfect for hiding. Do all castles have quiet sections with near to no activity?_ Myrcella came to an old oak door. She pushed it open slowly as a wind blew some leaves into the hall that had been on the inside of the door.

There was a spiral staircase leading up into a tower. Myrcella looked up at it curiously and climbed. She picked up her pale pink skirts with one hand and let the other run along the wall quietly. For some reason she didn't want to make a sound. _Who knows. Maybe someone is sleeping._ At the top of the tower was an old broken stained glass window no one ever bothered to repair. At the window stood a woman. Her hair was long and dark. Her gown was grey with a black lining and a white around her waist and the hem of the gown. She had silver thread in the bodice and a white dire wolf stitched into the sleeves.

"Why are you dressed in Stark colors? Aren't we in the west? Did Great Uncle Gerion lie to me?" Myrcella asked curiously. The woman turned around. She had a long stern face and cold grey eyes.

"We are in the west, no one lied to you, Little Princess."

"Then why are you wearing Stark colors?" Myrcella asked.

"Because I am a northerner."

"Are you a prisoner? I know my father was Ned Stark's friend, but mother was never very fond of them."

The northerner smiled. Why won't she just answer my questions?

"My mother, uncle, and great uncle all rode off to battle yesterday. If they die, does this make me Lady of Casterly Rock?" Myrcella asked folding her arms impatiently.

"Your Uncle Tyrion lives, you know-"

"In Winterfell as Lord Regent. Not here though."

"Then yes, you will be Lady of Casterly Rock."

"Then I COMMAND YOU TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"Very well M'Lady." the northerner must have found MYrcella's rage amusing because she only laughed more as she sat down.

"Are you a prisoner?"

"In some ways yes."

"What are your crimes?"

"Nothing that really means anything."

"Tell me."

"I eloped with a man not my betrothed, I ran away for sixteen years, but I could not return to my home."

"Where is your home?"

"Somewhere in the north. Hasn't your mother ever taught you not to speak to strangers? Where is your septa? Your mother wouldn't be pleased you're unattended."

"I doubt _your_ mother was when she found out you were leaving."

The northerner laughed again. "Why do you take so much interest in me, Little Lady?" she asked.

"I was just lonely I guess. I've never been here. I don't know anybody and I thought only Red Cloaks and Westerners roamed Casterly Rock. I wondered what a Northern Lady was doing so far from home."

"I was going to go to Dorne, but the Lord of Lannister stopped me."

"What power does my Uncle Jaime have over the North?"

"None. But he has power over me."

"Are you a whore then? But that wouldn't make sense because Uncle Jaime never liked any woman except for my mother and me."

"I am not a whore. I am a Lady. Remember one thing, Myrcella. No body can know I am here. Especially your mother."

"Will you hurt her?"

"No. I am trying to help her."

"How?"

"Indirectly." the woman said. "By your leave, M'Lady." The northerner curtseyed and swept down the spiral staircase.

"Wait!" Myrcella called running. "Will you be back tomorrow?" She called closing the door behind her, but the sin lit hall was empty.

* * *

**Sansa**

Sansa woke up at the by the black pool of the weirwood tree. The world was blurry. The birds were chirping. Maester Oryan was dead. Bodies of Wildlings and Wights and Giants and Others were everywhere. A big firey pit was dug to burn the bodies. It was located twenty miles away but the stench was still horrifying over here. Not all the Others had been destroyed so bodies still had to be burned to prevent the rebuilding of a dead army.

Sansa picked up her dragon glass blade and stood up. The air was freezing. It was a wonder she didn't catch a chill in the night. _Maybe I do belong in the north no matter how southern from my mother I look._ Sansa began walking back to the red keep though the snow and dead bodies. The stench of rotting flesh hardly fazed her now whereas before her own moon's blood she found frightening. Sansa spoke to no one as she walked to her chambers. She only changed into dry clothes. She hung up the gown she slept in by the fire so it would melt the snow then dry the fabrics.

"M'Lady where have you been?" a voice asked.

"M'Lord Tyrion!" Sansa turned around quickly. How long had he been standing there? "I fell asleep in the Godswood. M'Lord. Sorry"

"You didn't freeze to death? I'm shocked. You do have more northern blood than I'd ever believe." Tyrion Lannister said pouring a drink and taking a seat.

"I was about to go break my fast in the Small Hall." Sansa said not wanting Tyrion to stay long in her child hood room.

"Excellent idea! Mind if I join you?" Tyrion asked leaping down from his chair.

"If it pleases thee, M'Lord." Sansa replied uncomfortably.

* * *

"How is Rhaenys faring from her spear wound? Did they find Drogon?" Sansa asked.

"I am pleased to inform you, Rhaenys is doing well, HOWEVER-" Tyrion paused. Sansa looked up afraid. "Jon Snow and the Targaryen boy have not returned with the third dragon. The search has been going on all night and all morning. They are nowhere to be found."

"What will happen now? How will the Targaryens ever get to King's Landing?"

"I don't know Sansa, but they will hurry. Dorne has marched on The Westerlands."

"It's not the rest of the world's problem that the Lannisters can no longer pay their debts." Sansa muttered. She looked up at Tyrion who said nothing.

* * *

Sansa felt like a boy having to carry a sword. She walked into the courtyard. The ground was scorched and ash covered some of the walls otherwise, the castle was unharmed.

Sansa sat and watched the servants father the bodies onto carts and ride off to the burning pits. What got condemned her to have to live through this? Sansa looked at her hair which looked funny being mostly blonde with auburn roots growing out from when she and Arya and Rickon escaped to Casterly Rock with Ser Jaime and Lord Tyrion. Everything seemed so long ago. Even yesterday seemed like a lifetime away. Why couldn't today fly faster?

"M'lady Sansa. May I speak with you and your lord husband?" A messenger asked. His sigil- he was from the Eyrie. _Why would a messenger come from the Eyrie? How did he recognize me?_

"I am here to inform you, Lord Petyr Baelish of Harrenhall, and Lord Regent of the Eyrie will come visit in a week. He's already started riding. I do not know his purpose. By your leave, M'Lord. M'Lady."

The messenger was gone as quickly as he came, riding off under the banner of house Arryn.

"What will we do now?" Sansa asked her lord husband.

"We wait. Wait for the Others. Wait for Rhaenys's brothers. Wait for Lord Baelish. Wait for winter if it comes again."

_Wait for the fighting to end._

* * *

**Myrcella**

The little princess ate with her septa then returned to her room to put on a new gown. When her hand maidens turned to put something away, Myrcella stepped out of her window. There was a narrow ledge that ran along to another hallway. Myrcella looked down at the hundred foot drop into Lannisport, but she wasn't afraid. Most girls would be afraid but she wasn't. She wanted to be brave like her mother and father. Myrcella ran to her pretty sunlit chamber then went up to the old tower. The northern lady was gone. She looked out the window and down.

"Ow!" Myrcella clutched her hands which were cut on the glass of the window sill. She sucked off the blood and turned around falling back as someone stood behind her. The woman laughed.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" Myrcella yelled pushing the woman getting blood on her sleeve.

"My apologies, M'lady." The northerner said tearing a strip of fabric from an inner layer of her own grown and wrapping Myrcella's hands.

"You're not sorry." Myrcella replied grumpily.

"I know."

"It's a good thing Lannister colors are crimson." Myrcella commented as her blood stained the grey fabrics of her hand red.

"Haven't you gotten in trouble for disappearing?" The northerner asked.

"No. Have you?"

"My orders are to stay within the castle borders and the Godswood. Other than that they don't really care what I do. I hate it. Being locked up in a keep. It's always the same."

"Your a woman. What could you do if you weren't a lady?"

"I could fight."

Myrcella laughed. "My mother thinks she could fight. She rode off to battle with Uncle Jaime. She had a Valyrian steel blade and everything. Called it Lionheart."

The northerner lifted up her skirts and revealed a black dragon glass blade on one leg and a Valyrian Steel blade on the other leg. She picked up both and showed Myrcella.

"The Dragon Glass is called Othersmate. My husband gave it to me. The Valyrian steel sword is called Wolfsbane. The Keeper of Keys in old Valyria said it was a Stark sword. There were thousands there that Great Houses of Winterfell paid for. Old Valyria made the swords then the Doom came and they could never make the shipment." The northerner explained.

"There's still people in old Valyria?"

"Yes. Maybe one day we could go there. The magic is amazing."

"Mother doesn't believe in magic."

"Do you?" The northerner looked into Myrcella's green eyes with seriousness.

Myrcella thought about it.

"I guess so. Sometimes I do. I like to imagine the magic in some of the stories I read."

"That's great."

"Will you help me with archery today?"

The northerner looked down.

"I can't-"

"Why?" Myrcella asked. She wanted someone to spend time with she actually liked. Mother was gone and all the Septas wanted to train her to be a lady. They were so boring.

"If anyone saw you with me, I'd get in big trouble. I have to go." The northerner seemed almost afraid of spending time with Myrcella in public.

* * *

Myrcella found another secret passage out of the castle. _Forget the rules._ She found an overgrown trail that she could tell was traveled by someone who didn't want to be found. She stepped carefully not wanting to fall. The blood on her hands dried somewhat by noon so she didn't leave hand prints on the trees she walked past. She came to a small clearing. There was a stream and a boulder and soft grass. Above was a lot of pretty leaves and a clearing that looked up at the blue sky nobody else saw when winter came.

Myrcella heard laughing. She turned around. It sounded like only a boy and a girl. The laughing got louder then it stopped and all there was was a slight breeze and some birds chirping. Myrcella sat down on the boulder and felt the cold water. It was so clear. She looked at the tree then noticed something carved into one.

_Jaime loves me._ Was carved in a heart.

_Cersei loves me._ Was in another heart then below it was _Jaime+Cersei forever._

It couldn't be mother and Uncle Jaime. That's just not right.

The wind spoke again.

**"Hurry! Quick! Jaime!"**

**"We'll have time after you're married. You'll be queen and I'll be in the red keep. Don't worry!"**

**"Don't worry? Robert Baratheon would have our heads if be knew."**

**"Then you should stop talking."**

Myrcella turned around. Was it memories? Was it the trees talking. _Maybe it was magic. Maybe I shouldn't believe. If mother and Uncle Jaime DID though- that would explain so many things. The wars. The death of Jon Arryn. King Roberts Former hand of the King. The reason Ned Stark said the throne doesn't belong to Joffrey. The War of the Five Kings._

_But the Targaryens-_

_We are Lannisters not Targaryens!_

Myrcella found herself crying on the ground by the stream. She must have slept there or something while the wind swirled around.

Myrcella woke in her own chambers with Septa Eglantine sewing in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Where have you been?!" Septa Eglantine demanded.

"I um-"

"You disappear out of your chambers and are found wounded so far from Casterly Rock. We're you abducted? Raped? Seven Hells, Girl do your mothers rules mean nothing to you?" Septa Eglantine asked. "From now on you will be under guard even when you're dressing!"

"But that's not proper! A man should never see me dress-"

"You've given me no choice. I don't care if you're a lady or a princess because you've been acting like a whore lately. Sneaking out. I don't know if its to tumble with men."

"How dare you make such accusations!" Myrcella yelled.

Myrcella noticed a glint in the corner of the room out of the corner of her eye and saw a note that said Lioncub Love, Uncle Gerion.

Myrcella grabbed the handle of the sword and pointed it at her septa.

"Nobody follows me unless I want them to!" Myrcella growled before crawling out of her bed and opening the door and running to the tower room.

* * *

"Teach me! Please!" Myrcella yelled at the northerner.

"What?"

"Teach me to wield a sword?"

"Why?"

"Why not? Uncle Gerion must think its okay if he got me a sword from Old Valyria.

"Let me see that." The northerner measured the balance of the blade. Lioncub. Gerion must have taken all of House Lannister's swords.

"How many did they have?" Myrcella asked.

"At least thirty."

"And house Stark?"

"Two."

"You're a Stark, aren't you? You wield Wolfsbane. Who had the other sword?"

"Lord Eddard Stark wielded the great sword Ice- until Tywin Lannister stole it and melted it into two blades for his son and the Shit King Joffrey."

"Joffrey is my brother!" Myrcella yelled.

"Who beat one of my nieces mercilessly for no reason. Who ordered the murder of Robert Baratheons Bastards. Some were only babes. Who claimed credit for Battle of Blackwater when it was Tyrion Lannister who planned everything."

"How would you know anything about what my brother did as king?"

"Do you know of Lord Varys?"

"The eunuch? The spider? He went missing."

"He left me his birds. Don't ever question me again, little lion cub."

"You're Lyanna Stark. The one the world though was dead. You went to old Valyria. To hide. Why?"

The northerner continued down the steps. Myrcella followed with her with LionCub in her hand.

"Am I a bastard born of incest?" Myrcella asked.

"What makes you think that?" Lyanna Stark asked pausing.

"I heard things. The trees. They were talking to me. I heard their memories. Two people telling each other hurry and the man said shed be queen and they would be able to do what they were doing in the Red Keep."

"Trees can't talk."

"Yes they can. Or I think so. Anyway! This means Tommen will loose. He won't be king?"

"That is correct."

"Will the new king kill us for our parents sins?"

"No. Aegon will be merciful. He is not Joffrey." Lyanna Stark replied. She turned and put a hand on Myrcella's golden hair and looked into her green eyes.

"What a beauty, be safe." Lyanna said softly. "And stay away from me."

_She can't just leave!_

* * *

Myrcella returned to her chambers to find another gift from uncle Gerion. It was a cyvasse board and pieces from Dorne.

_I wish Trystane was here to play with me._

She set up the board at a table and rested her chin on her arms and stared at the unmoving pieces. The candles flickered in the room and the silence was overwhelming. Loneliness had to be the worst thing ever imagined.


	19. Cersei Sansa

**"You have exactly ten minutes to warn your lord before we launch the catapult." the Queen Maker, The Princess in the Tower said fiercely. **

**The redcloak ran. He ran for his life. His family's life and his lord's life. He ran faster than any man. **

**Arianne Martell grew bored with the game they played. "Kill him. Let there be no warning." **

**A nearby Rider saw the red cloak running. Where was his horse? The rider turned and saw Dornishmen nearing with Catapults. At their head was a woman. **

* * *

**Cersei**

Each day messengers went out to make sure there were no more Dornishmen coming from the south. Men were truly disgusting in masses. They drank too much. They fought a lot. Some even fucked each other. Cersei stayed by her brother's tent to be safe. She ran the whetstone down the blade of Lionheart before sheathing it and walking inside the tent where Jaime spoke with Uncle Gerion and other commanders of the Lannister Army.

_Honestly how much do they need to talk?! Its not like we're doing anything. It's all just so much so much, waiting._

Finally the men left and it was just her and Jaime and Uncle Gerion. "How do you like war camp?" Jaime asked.

"Not nearly as exciting as you hoped." Gerion assumed with a smile. _How is it Uncle Gerion can always be so happy and celebratory when the world is crumbling?_

"Catapults! They're coming. The Dornishmen. And Arianne Martell." A rider from the south yelled running into the tent. "Catapults and Trebuchets. They come in masses!"

"Prince Doran said Arianne Martell was exiled for treason and sent across the Natrow Sea! She tried to make my daughter queen!" Cersei exclaimed.

"Dear sister, you of all people should know papers mean nothing. Tearing up words from the king and the Night's Watch and any thing you didn't want to believe."

There was a crash heard outside and a section of the camp went up in flames. Boulders drenched in oil and lit ablaze were being chucked at the camp as they spoke.

The Dornishmen in the center of the formation began fighting their way out of the confused Red Coats out. The Red Cloaks were surrounded.

"Orders. M'Lord!" A soldier yelled

"Do we retreat?"

"Surrender?"

Cersei looked to Jaime as fire rained around them.

"Fight!" Jaime ordered the other men.. Jaime grabbed Cersei's arm pulling her back into the tent.

"You have to ride to Winterfell. To Tyrion."

"Not to Rock? Can't someone pass it on?"

"No. Don't go to Rock." Jaime scribbled quickly onto parchment and folded it closed before pouring hot wax on it stamping the seal with the Lion of Lannister. "Put this into the hands of Tyrion or a Targaryen. Rhaenys. Aegon or the Bastard, Jon Snow. We need the dragons." Jaime ordered. "I know you are no beggar, but do not return without reinforcements."

"Isn't there anyone closer?"

"In times as these, who will trust a Lannister? Only one with blood on their hands they need cleaned. Go!"

Cersei took the note and a bag of gold. She would have to run her horse to death an get another horse at Fairmarket and another horse at Moat Cailin. She turned and looked back at the battle.

Cersei dodged a falling flaming stone. A dragon would only bring more fire.

Cersei got a heavy dark cloak an covered herself with the hood up and raced north. Her horse tried to fight her but she kept kicking it.

The sun was rising and blinding. The snow began to thicken. It glistened in the morning light. Soon Cersei could not run her horse any longer. It must have hated her but she didn't care. She stopped for water and so it could graze on frozen grass for only an hour then she kept going.

Maybe I don't want to be a man. Maybe I want to go back to being a lady. No orders. No fire. Less fighting. Cersei paid for the horse then had to kill the seller because he saw her baldness and her Lannister clothes.

She mounted the new horse and turned as the other one died of fatigue.

What is one horse against thousands of men? My father thought the same thing when he slaughtered the Starks at the Red Wedding. Sacrifices must be made.

Cersei made it to Moat Cailin by the next afternoon. On her thirst horse she continued up the King's Road to Winterfell.

* * *

**Sansa**

Night was falling. Six days. Six days has it been since the giants knocked Rhaenys from her dragon. Six days since Aegon took off to find Drogon. Six days since Jon defeated most of the Others then followed his brothers. Six days of burning Wildlings and giants in addition to wights and others. Also, six days of peace.

A rider rode into Winterfell. It had to be a woman. She had a skirt on, but she also had a sword. Her black cloak covered her house colors. She jumped down as her horse collapsed. Something was urgent.

"May I ask your name?" Sansa asked walking up to the mystery woman.

"Give this to The Lord Tyrion." She said holding out a note.

Sansa folded over the note. It was sealed with crimson wax and a lion imprinted on it.

Sansa glanced at the woman and then ran into the castle.

"Little dove." Cersei whispered. Sansa heard.

"Tyrion!" She handed Tyrion the letter. Rhaenys looked up.

"Where's the rider that brought it?" Rhaenys asked.

"In the courtyard. It's a woman. It's the Queen. Or Ex Queen!" Sansa answered.

"Cersei?" Tyrion jumped up and ran out and ripped off her cloak.

Cersei Lannister turned around.

_She's bald. They really did it! They shamed her._

Part of Sansa was grateful, relieved. She felt it just, but she also felt a bit sorry for the former Queen Regent.

"So you are alive, Little Brother." Cersei said quietly.

"Surprised?"

"No. Please. If I can speak with Aegon Targaryen."

"His grace is not here clearly." Rhaenys snapped.

"Please-"

"You try to have me killed then come begging for help. Why?" Tyrion asked.

"I- the Martells marched on the Westernlands. Uncle Gerion's back from old Valyria. He stopped by Dorne and brought us Myrcella."

"So you broke her vow to Prince Trystane." Tyrion clarified walking followed by Sansa and Rhaenys. "Let the Martells march on the West."

"YOUR VOW! Would I really want to sell my ONLY daughter off to a sand snake?!" Cersei yelled.

"Trystane is my cousin!" Rhaenys yelled.

"My apologies for your tainted blood." Cersei snapped.

Sansa wanted to flee before a fight broke out if it did._ This is why the wars start, because own families are too busy arguing._

"My tainted blood? Must I remind you, you walk with a bald head- a constant reminder of how the Golden Lioness WHORED her way to be Queen-"

"ALL RIGHT WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?" Tyrion yelled.

"Little Brother, please. Jaime's out there. Fighting. The Dornish bring catapults and flaming boulders. Their burning our villages and keeps- you care for your brother don't you?"

"I do."

"Then send reinforcements."

"We can't." Rhaenys interrupted.

Sansa looked at the three. She looked at Cersei. The Widow of King Robbert Baratheon. Mother of King Joffrey and King Tommen. Lover to her twin brother.

Sansa remembered how Cersei frightened her. Sansa would cry at night. She was never sure who she feared more. Joffrey or the Queen. Sansa looked at the Cersei Lannister before her. Broken. Begging. Sure she had a sword. Sure she still saw the Dornish as beneath her but-

-she hasn't said a word to me.

"Sansa, Sansa, little dove come here." Cersei as kind as when they first met.

Sansa only looked at her head. The stubble was so strange.

"If you won't come, then listen." Tyrion instructed. "You, Rhaenys, and Arya will ride south with my sister-"

"I won't! How could you help her-" Sansa screamed backing away.

"She's my sister!" Tyrion yelled.

"She's cruel! She birthed that monster! Joffrey! She killed the King! Jon Arryn. My father! The High Septon! And you want to help her?!" Sansa screamed. "She hated you."

"Sansa, this isn't about me-" Cersei said reading for Sansa's hand.

Sansa wrenched it away. "Stay away! She just wants the crown. She'll probably kill Rhaenys too if it will eliminate threats to Tommen's crown." Sansa replied crying.

"If I wanted to kill you all wouldn't I have done so already."

"No because you can't escape here. But on the Kingsroad there's-"

"Stupid girl. It doesn't matter who's on the iron throne anymore. Besides. Tommen will be safer at Rock. With me."

"You will leave in an hour. We'll send some provisions with you and gold for more horses. I expect you'll kill this set by nightfall." Tyrion said. "Sansa, go find your sister."

He's just like the rest of them. Just when I thought he was better, he helps HER.

"Thank you little brother."

"Save your courtesies. If anything happens to them I promise I will hurt you."

"As if you haven't already." Cersei replied.

* * *

"What?" Arya shrieked. Nymeria's eyes perked up in surprise. "She's here?"

"Lord Tyrion ordered us to go with her for something. Back to the Westerlands."

"Is he mad?" Arya exclaimed pacing.

"Rhaenys is comin with us too though."

"And she's okay with that?"

"She IS half Martell. Her mother was Elia. And she had to negotiate a peace treaty with House Martell to forgive House Lannister."

"How could anyone Forgive House Lannister! They killed out brothe. And our mother."

"Tywin did that. Not Jaime. Not Tyrion.

"But Cersei? Think of what she's done to our family. To you. Why should we help her? Don't you see? Bringing Rhaenys south will only intensify the rumors of the Targaryen return. The Reach wants to keep Margaery Queen so then will call their banners to fight."

"But the Targaryens have dragons."

"That have gone missing! Sansa! It's all a plot! Get Rhaenys south. Kill her. Make us believe she's missing. When Jon and Aegon go looking for her they'll meet the same fate." Arya explained. "Unless we want to die, we have to play it safe. We have to wait."

Arya said lying down. "I'm not going anywhere. Nymeria! Guard!"

Nymeria walked over to the door and sat an waited.

"Are you ready to go?" Rhaenys asked knocking on the door.

Nymeria growled.

"Leave Arya. If I get killed. She didn't protect me." Sansa said brushing past the Dragon Lady.

Arya sat up in bed shocked Sansa would say such a thing.

"Wait!" Arya threw her arms around her sister's waist. "Us and Rickon is all that remains of House Stark. I can't let us be separated again."

"Is Rickon safe here?" Sansa asked Arya.

"He has Osha. I've seen the wildling woman. She's crazy." Arya replied.

"Two women and two girls left the gates of Winterfell. Sansa looked back at her home. Or what was her home. Winterfell. Attacked and torched by Krakens. Restored by Lyanna Stark. Taken over by Dragons and a The Lion Imp.

They did t stop riding until they reached Moat Cailin. They got a new horse and rested off the road for safety. Nymeria didn't once take her eyes of the Lannister woman. She had good reason. It was the queen who killed her sister. The wood cracked in the fire.

"Arya," Rhaenys said with a smile. She put both arms in the fire and said nothing. Only smiled.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Arya asked.

"Fire cannot kill the blood of a dragon." Rhaenys told her.

"But ice can." Sansa said quietly so nobody could hear. She sat farthest from Cersei away from the Queen leaning with her back against the trunk of a tree.

Eventually, Arya and Rhaenys fell asleep.

"Do I still frighten you, little dove?" Cersei asked.

"You would never understand."

"Sansa, I want you to understand something. Everything I said to you in King's Landing was to protect you."

"You're a liar." Sansa growled.

"I am but not about this. I wanted you to know what happens in the real world. I was once like you, you know. Innocent. Naive. I thought everything would be perfect because that's what my mother and father told me. 'You are the most beautiful girl in all of Westeros, and you will marry the Prince. You will be perfect. You will dance and sing.' I believed everything they told me. I dreamed Rhaegar would come to me on a big black dragon. I drew pictures of us flying. It's all nonsense really. The stories. I was happy. My mother taught me to pray to the Old Gods and the New. She may have been a Lannister. A westerner through and through but she wanted me to know all types of people."

"Even I don't know the prayers of the Old Gods. My mother was from the Riverlands. As far as I know she hated the old gods because she thought they hated her." Sansa said. "How do you pray?"

"You don't really? The old ways vanishedwith the children of the forest. The Wind holds the prayers now. Maybe just a whisper or a breeze they tell someone something. It could become a wind or a storm that sweeps throughout the land when the Gods are angry. I once prayed. I once dreamed. I once smiled and sang and pleased. I loved my brother Jaime. I was happy until that Little Monster that's your Husband was born. I thought if I prayed long enough the gods would show mercy and return my mother to me. Father told me 'The gods have no mercy. That's why they're gods' so I stopped praying.

"When I was nine he brought me to court. When I was fifteen Father offered me to Rhaegar Targaryen. 'But you are my servant' the Mad King said. 'Why would any man marry his heir to his servants daughter'? And so my father took me back to Casterly Rock away from my brother. No one ever taught me rejection. Nobody ever told me my husband was a drunken brute who would rape and abuse me.

"That's why I told you. to 'Love no one but your children. Love is a poison. A sweet poison, yes. But it will kill you all the same.'" Cersei looked away from the fire and into Sansa's eyes.

Sansa looked at Cersei's green eyes. She must have been a beauty as a girl. Light bouncy blonde curls. A smile that could kill a man and a devious little smirk.

"Like you, I thought everything was going to be perfect. I couldn't let you stay so ignorant."

"Why would you want to help me. I was the daughter of a trailer. Property of King's Landing and you were a Queen." Sansa asked curiously.

"Don't make me justify my reasons. I didn't want the next queen to be as fucked up as me and cursed to such misery."

"You failed. I hated King's Landing and you let your father slaughter my family."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't prevent. But then I had different priorities. Its all over now. What's passed is past."

_Makes no difference. She's Tywin with Teats. He made her cry by telling her the bloody truth as a child so she decides to do the same with me._

They woke before the sun and rode all the way to Fairmarket then stopped to rest.

* * *

Sansa and Arya were the last ones awake this time.

"Raff the Sweetling. Queen Cersei. Valar Morghulis" Arya whispered before rolling over.

"What are you saying?" Sansa asked curiously moving over.

"I can't sleep until I say the names." Arya replied.

"And Valar-"

"Morghulis. It means all men must die."

"But we're not men. Neither is she." Sansa indicated the stubbly haired woman.

"Then Queen Cersei gets to keep her life. For now." Arya said locking her fingers around Needle before falling asleep. Sansa looked over at Nymeria who circled them all night then finally rolled over to sleep.


	20. Myrcella Sansa Myrcella Sansa

**Myrcella**

Septa Eglantine refused to play cyvasse with Myrcella. She wished now she was in Dorne.

_Fuck being guarded. I am Lady of Casterly Rock bastard or not since Lancel is a devout religious prick. _

Myrcella disappeared with her cyvasse board. Six days since mother left. Six days and she hasn't come back.

Myrcella sat in the empty broken tower on the floor with her game. She didn't care if her clothes were dirty. She looked at all the leaves. You can play for information of you can play to play the game. Myrcella looked at all the pieces. The Rabble, The Spearman, The Crossbowman, the Lighthorse, the Heavy Horse, The Trebuchet, the Catapult, The Elephant, and the King.

_"The dragon is the most powerful piece in the game we play." said prince Trystane. _

_"Then why do we need kings? Notice princes, lords, and ladies are all out of the running." _

_"I'm not sure really." Prince Trysane replied laughing._

Myrcella sighed and looked out the window.

"Myrcella!" The princess whipped around to see Lyanna Stark grab her hand.

"Away from the window." Lyanna looked out then ran down the stairs knocking over some cyvasse pieces.

"What's happening?" Myrcella asked panicking.

"Just hurry." Lyanna replied.

Myrcella wrenched her hand away. "Tell me what is happening!" She ordered.

"Casterly Rock is under Seige. Your uncle Jaime failed. The Martells brought catapults. He didn't stand a chance."

"What?" Myrcella asked.

"We have to keep going."

"Who will lead the defense?"

"Since you're too young, I will."

"But you're not even a Lannister!" Myrcella cried.

"Least I'm not a bastard!" Lyanna ran and handed Myrcella off to Septa Eglantine.

She was lead deep into the dungeons.

"What happened to my mother? And my uncle, and their uncle. Please. Tell me." Myrcella cried.

"I don't know my little Princess." Septa Eglantine replied.

* * *

**Sansa**

The field was bathed in blood. Red and Yellow cloaks covered the ground. Track marks from the catapults ran over the bodies. It was too far south to have to burn the bodies.

"The Lannisters Lost." Arya said quietly.

"And the Martells marched on." Rhaenys added.

Sansa watched them search for survivors. Cersei walked behind a tree and stopped and bent down. She was praying.

"I stopped praying because of you." Sansa said with her dragon glass sword in hand. Cersei didn't seem to care if the Little Dove would try to kill her.

"It's never too late to start again. What do we have to loose?" Cersei asked. She wasn't scared anymore. She'd seen it all. There's nothing new.

"Sansa!" Arya yelled.

"Lady Lannister!" Rhaenys called.

The two looked at each other and ran.

"Jaime!" Cersei leaped into her brother's arms.

"You came back."

"I killed six horses coming back." She replied.

"Only fifty of us survived. We had to hide. We sent warning to Rock but we couldn't leave our survivors. They're all wounded." Jaime said.

"Jaime, you go. Get to Rock. To your Daughter." Uncle Gerion said.

"How long has the Martells been gone?" Cersei asked.

"Three days."

"Three days?" Cersei was devastated.

"Jaime they're at the mountain by now. Climbing. We have to hurry!" Cersei said mounting her horse.

She tore off Jaime's cloak and armor.

"What are you doing?!"

"The Martells loathe us. Think of what they'd do to you if they see your proud lion and red cloak." Cersei explained. She's actually pretty smart when she isn't being impulsive.

Sansa followed with Arya. Nymeria ran after them as they rode on to Casterly Rock.

* * *

**Myrcella**

They all huddled in the main corridor. Every highborn lady in the house. The dungeons were the safest place because it was deep into the mountain that Casterly Roxk was built into.

The ground shook under the impact of every boulder the catapult chucked at the ancient castle.

Myrcella listened. Some children cried. Some ladies did too. They were all frightened. Why? They weren't out fighting. Myrcella stood up and walked deeper into the tunnel while her Septa was distracted talking to a Lady.

"Myrcella!"

"How many lions are there?" Myrcella asked looking at the dungeon cells.

Ever since the destruction of House Reyne's of Castamere, no one ever rebelled against Lord Tywin. They never needed the dungeons. Now. Only Lions were here.

"A whole pride I believe." Septa Eglantine replied.

Myrcella looked at them all. All females then a male at the back.

"Open the gates." Myrcella ordered.

"My Princess,"

_Have it your way then._

Myrcella slipped Ito the Lion's cage. The king. The male. It stood up and growled bearing his teeth. She held her hands up and looked into the eyes of the Lion.

She walked closer. It snapped at the her so she stopped and sat down and looked at it.

"Myrcella come back her this instant." Septa Eglantine ordered.

"Open the gates. All of them." Myrcella ordered one last time.

"Open the gates." Septa Eglantine sighed. The lion jumped for the open gate as Myrcella grabbed the fur on its mane an kicked one leg over. She had her Valyrian Steele sword Lioncub and she rode the Lion. The forty lionesses followed the male. It gained momentum an rammed the door as the ladies stepped aside.

The sunlight was blinding. Lyanna was down with the guard fighting the foot soldiers of Dorne. Archers were taking out those who manned the catapults. Myrcella's lion roared silencing the crowd. Halting the fighting. Everyone stopped to look.

* * *

**Sansa **

Hear me roar is the Lannister Words.

Their small party rode beyond the mountains a dozen catapults stopped. The Dornish men stopped. The vanguard stopped fighting.

"The Lion of the Rock." Rhaenys gasped.

"Is a girl." Arya managed to say. The girl sat on the lion with flowing golden hair.

"Myrcella-" Cersei gasped. "Why isn't she beyond the walls! Inside the keep."

"Tyrion once said the girl has all of her mother's beauty and none of her nature. Maybe Myrcella's more like you than we think. Maybe she doesn't want to sit by while her people are slaughtered." Jaime suggested.

"Arianne was right. Myrcella would make a good queen." Cersei gasped.

Myrcella looked out on the people. Her lion roared and all the lionesses of the pride attacked any man not in red. A shadow loomed and something screeched.

"STOP!" Rhaenys screamed. Everyone froze. The lionesses with blood running down their faces and throats. The woman in Black and Red with a dragon on her cloak ran and climbed the catapult. She jumped into the air and landed on the back of a black dragon almost in slow motion. Three dragons hovered above.

"Bend the knee to your new King!" Rhaenys yelled. "Aegon of House Targaryen and Martell. King of the Andals an first Men Lord of Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm." Rhaenys Targaryen yelled.

The Dornish bent the knee immediately. The color of the Targaryen's skin was enough to know he was part Dornish.

"How will we know if you have become a traitor?" Arianne Martell asked with that bold tongue of her.

Sansa looked at the Dornish princess with her olive skin and long dark hair with a golden snake around her arm.

"Dear cousin, I would marry you to prove my loyalty to House Martell, but the thought of incest disgusts me." Aegon replied. "Must sound strange coming from a Targaryen." He added with a smile.

"Bend to King Aerys of House Targaryen!" Jaime Lannister yelled.

"He's alive."

"He's alive!"

Myrcella's lion roared as Jaime smiled.

"There will be no conflict between House Lannister and Martell. The king keeps peace an I will not have any bore blood spilt.

"But the lions are hungry." Myrcella yelled.

"She needs to stop talking. She'll get us all killed." Sansa heard Cersei whisper.

"Let them hunt!" Aegon yelled.

The lion roared an the pride took off to the mountains and plains of the west.

The dragons landed and Aegon called Cersei, Jaime, and Arianne and Sansa and Arya into Casterly Rock with his siblings.

"Jon! You're not lost again!" Arya leaped up into his arms.

"I am not lost."

"I'm sorry Nymeria bit you! She- I guess she saw me hurting and you nearby so she assumed-"

"Arya! It's alright. It's just a scratch see. It's the fall that knocked me out." Jon replied he scratched Nymeria's head.

Just then another direwolf ran into the hall. It was albino all white with red eyes.

"Ghost!" Arya and Sansa both ran to the direwolf.

"Did he run all the way from Winterfell?" Jon asked.

"Must have." Arya said. Nymeria and Ghost started wrestling as the girls laughed.


	21. Jaime Myrcella

**Jaime**

"Should Jon participate in conversation instead of playing with his sisters?" Arianne Martell asked looking over at the children playing with the direwolves.

"Let them play. My little brother and his cousins, they're just children anyway." Aegon said. "Lord Jaime, do you have a War Room? A map of Westeros large enough to-"

"Yes." Jaime led them all to the war chamber where a map of Westeros and Essos was carved into a great map. Aegon walked over and took Targaryen pieces and put them back on the board.

_Not out of the running just yet, I see. _

"There is a flaw in your plan, Aegon." Arianne Martell said immediately after closely examining the placement of the dragons.

"And that is-"

"I understand having an alliance with the Lannisters is a good thing. The current boy king will be easy to pass. I'm sure he misses his mummy." Arianne glanced at Cersei. "But we should worry about the Queen. The Reach wanted the crown, we all know that. No doubt they will resist this new ruling."

"The North is sworn to us, Dorne, West. The Riverlands are bound to the north through the marriage between Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. The Eyrie-"

"Lysa Tully is dead. Only one that remains is Petyr Baelish and the sickly boy Arryn." Cersei said.

"Baelish- Seven Hells." Rhaenys cursed.

"What?" Aegon asked with concern.

"Petyr Baelish sent a rider that said he would come visit the little bird he sent a few months ago." Rhaenys said.

"What about the little bird?" Aegon asked.

"Baelish helped Sansa escape the Lannisters. Sent her to Winterfell to make her happy in her home. Now he will go there an find oh! She likes the Lannisters now so he risked his life saving her for nothing." Rhaenys explained.

"Don't panic. Baelish will bend the knee and he will be removed from the Eyrie and Harrenhall. Such a great keep should not be given to scum from the Fingers. He will comply or we will kill him." Aegon decided leaning over the map. "If the Reach rebels, Dorne and the West surround them."

Jaime could tell Aegon was right. Tommen will need no coaxing to return to his mother, but the Rosy Bitch from High Garden will be a tough obstacle to cross.

"If anyone rebels we need only remind them of the dragons and then you may sing for us the Rains of Castamere. Which shall go to your brother Tyrion when Rickon is old enough to rule Winterfell. Rhaenys will have Dragonstone and considering my AUNT Daenerys is no longer a threat to my claim, she may rewarded Storm's End IF she returns Ser Barristan the Bold to the Crown so he may serve on the Kingsguard and not break his vow." Aegon said.

"What if Stannis rides south again?" Cersei asked curiously.

"We will crush him. He will be bathed in fire and blood." Aegon replied.

The meeting was over as quickly as it started but still Jaime didn't think it was right. _Nothing could be this easy. _

"Myrcella, you were so brave to day." Jaime heard Cersei say. He turned and saw his daughter standing there with her mother. "Where are the lions?"

"They're out hunting. They'll be back later. They like me mommy. Now I have a pet like Arya has Nymeria and Sansa would have had Lady had you not killed her on the Kingsroad." Myrcella said sadly.

Cersei bit her lip nervously trying to think of something to say.

"Do you want to play cyvasse with me?"

"What is it?" Cersei asked.

"It's a game." Myrcella replied leading her mother away.

Jaime went the other way to find Lyanna. She wasn't in her room so he went to the Godswood.

A black dragon glass sword was dripping with blood. She was nearly naked wrapping her torso. More wounds. One leg had a gash in the thigh and her face had a growing bruise. She pulled on her gown again and winced.

"You lead the defense." Jaime said. Lyanna turned with a gasp. "And you were in the vanguard."

"We Starks do that. We fight where fighting is thickest. Why expect our men to do what we can't? We are no different from them." Lyanna replied.

"Were the Red Cloaks bothered that you were a woman and not even from the West?"

"Only one." Lyanna said touching the bruise on her cheek. "But, as for the rest of them, nothing matters to anyone anymore. We just all want to survive." Lyanna replied reaching to tie her gown over her injured body.

"Here." Jaime bent down before her and tied her gown tight as he winced. She was a fighter.

"Jon's here. He's alive." Jaime said.

"What?"

"The dragons came in time. He's playing with the Stark girls and their direwolves." Jaime said.

"He's safe?" A smile krept over Lyanna's face. "Can he still walk? Is he a cripple?"

"No. Would you like to see him?"

"I can't." Lyanna sighed sad again.

"Why?"

"He'll hate me for when I suggested feeding Arya and Sansa to the Dragons. Remember? Do they know I've been here?"

"I don't think so." Jaime replied.

Lyanna cleaned the sword and sharpened it then sheathed it beneath her skirts on her leg opposite a Valyrian steel sword. She stood with slight difficulty then endured and walked normally hiding any weakness.

"How did you get that?" Jaime asked about her bruise on her face.

"From a Red Cloak? The one that seemed somewhat offended that a woman was taking charge. He hit me and said for me to return to my post at his feet."

"What did you do to him?"

Lyanna laughed lightly. "I conked him on the head and addressed all the others."

They walked aimlessly through the woods. It was beautiful through here. No one would bother them. There was the sound of leaves crunching and growling.

"Stop." Jaime ordered with his arms around Lyanna.

"Don't touch me!" She said pushing him off. They turned slowly. A MALE lion pounced. Not at them though. Two beasts took of running. Jaime and Lyanna took off after them more curious than anything.

The lion pinned down the hint.

It was a direwolf.

"Should we do something?" Jaime asked with his left hand on Brightroar.

"It's nature. A beast needs to eat." Lyanna replied.

The lion didn't eat the wolf. It turned the wolf over and took it from behind like any other lion. The direwolf howled in pain them rubbed its head and fell silent and rolled over while the Lion backed away.

"That was- absolutely-" Jaime began.

"Bizarre." Lyanna finished for him.

* * *

That means something." Jaime yelled.

"You're not marrying me!" Lyanna replied. Angrily walking quicker.

"Just listen to my reasoning!"

"Or lack of- leave me alone!" Lyanna picked up her skirts and ran despite her injuries.

"LYA!"

"No!"

_Seven hells! The world is changing. Why does she still hate me? _

_She loves you. She's just afraid. _

_Oh shut up you know nothing. _

"Father! The Targaryens are leaving today. We must bid them farewell." Myrcella called.

Jaime turned around and followed his daughter. The Targaryens took off on their dragons while Arianne Martell departed with all the Dornishmen. Twenty Lannister Red Cloaks escorted the Stark Girls back to Winterfell.

_Uncle Gerion and the fifth injured soldiers were back home and being tended by all of Lannisport's Maesters. _

_Will I have to remarry?_

* * *

**Myrcella**

She looked behind her to make sure no one was following. The sunlit hallway was empty and beautiful as always and the tower was dusty and dirty. She climbed the steps holding up her skirts and saw the Northerner standing by the window.

"You're back!"

"Only because I need to hide. It's a good hiding place. You can hide from Septa Eglantine. And your mum."

"Who are you hiding from?"

"A man."

"What does he want?"

"My cunt."

Does she mean to scare me?

"Did he rape you? Is that how you got that bruise? On your face."

"No. I got that from a Red Cloak before the battle who was insulted a woman took over."

"Is he the man looking for you?"

"No."

"I can get guards to protect you."

"They won't be able to protect me from him. I'll just stay here."

"Don't you get lonely? Always hiding."

"I've become used to it. It must be done."

Lyanna Stark looked so sad but it wasn't a type of misery. More of a longing. Longing for something she couldn't have. Of was afraid to.

"Remember what I told you. Tell no one I am here." Lyanna reminded her.

Myrcella could tell the Stark Lady wanted to be alone for now. So she left. Myrcella practiced archery but mother was busy. All she got was the disappointed expressions from her Septas and ladies in waiting. They dared not say anything in case she told her mom.

_Where is mum today? _

Myrcella looked all over the castle. Down every hall. Every room. Every chamber. Even the servants quarters and the kitchens. The lions returned and one of the lion cubs took to following Myrcella around.

"Where is she?" A voice asked.

"I don't know." Uncle Jaime replied.

"What if she left to Dorne?"

"Lyanna wouldn't do that. Why do you need to know where she is?"

"You need a lady."

"I have Cersei-"

"Jaime, I have always tried to be lenient with you and your sib kings because I know you had your father and Uncle Kevan to deal with but this must be done. You must marry."

"She hates me."

"Do you think Sansa Stark loved your brother when they married?"

"She still hates him."

"She admires him and likes him enough to return to him and tolerate his company and rule over Winterfell." Uncle Gerion said. "You will learn to love Lyanna Stark."

"She's old."

"She's younger than Cersei. Would you rather be married to a child?"

"I am Lord of Casterly Rock. I will do as I please."

"You have no heir."

"I have Tommen."

"Hill. A bastard can I inherit Rock. Your father would never approve."

"My father never approved of anything I did. Why should I try to please him while he lies in his grave?" Jaime asked.

"You should try to restore the family name-"

"To what? It's former state of being most hated?" Jaime asked.

"Just- do as I say. Ser Harys find the Northerner." Uncle Gerion ordered.

Myrcella ran. She had to warn Lyanna.

_Wait- Lyanna was hiding from Uncle Jaime? Myrcella nearly fell rounding the corner. The hallway looked empty but the door to the tower was open. They must have known. No one could have beat me. Myrcella ran up the stairs. She heard crying. _

"You cannot escape it." Uncle Gerion said.

Cersei stood by the far wall. Lyanna stood by the window crying. Jaime looked angry and uncle Gerion was just too serious to be Uncle Gerion.

"Why are you crying? Jaime did mention your plans to become paramour to some fancy Dornish lord."

"Yes one that won't treat me like PROPERTY!" Lyanna yelled. She looked over at Cersei.

"You know what it's like to suffer being shipped off to someone you don't like."

"Robert Baratheon abused her. I won't hurt you. You never even hav to see me if you don't want to."

"Then why do you make me remain here?" Lyanna was afraid. Afraid of pain. "I will not betray Rhaegar. Or Jon. I won't say the vows and you can't make me. You have no bribery. No hostage. I will do as I please."

"And that is."

"I will leave."

"Retain her while I speak with my sister." Jaime said taking Cersei's arm. Myrcella backed against the staircase and her parents didn't even know she was there.

"Cers, I'm sorry. It has to be done- and I love her." Jaime said.

Cersei sighed. She knew it all along. "I don't want to make this your fault but you only used me. You only wanted a sword hand. But I lost mine. You have yours now. You don't need me to be happy. We'll give you anything. Castamere. Whatever. Your own keep. You'll have Tommen and Myrcella. You'll be happy. I promise."

"I'm already happy with Myrcella. All I ever loved was my children. If it weren't for them if have jumped from the highest tower of the Red Keep and not even you could stop me. Go. Marry the Stark Bitch." Cersei replied leaving.

Jaime went back to the tower room alone as Myrcella watched.

"When will the ceremony be?"

"Tomorrow." Uncle Gerion said.

"Lock her in her new chambers. Keep her pretty and take her swords. Only for this evening and tomorrow." Jaime ordered. He swept out of the room. "Myrcella come!"

_He knew?_

Myrcella chased after her father and room his hand and looked back at Lyanna who was surrounded by red cloaks. She looked so uncomfortable in a nest of Red while she was wearing Stark Colors.

"Uncle Jaime, why did you do it?" Myrcella asked.

"Do what?" Jaime asked curiously.

"Why did you love my mother?"

"She's my sister. I have to love her."

"Let me rephrase that. Why did you fuck her-"

"How dare you! I should have your your tongue out."

"But you won't. Removing ones tongue proves nothing more than you FEAR what they have to say." Myrcella replied.

"You've become very unruly since Cersei gave you that how and arrow."

"And Uncle Gerion gave me a sword." She added drawing it.

Jaime rubbed his head in frustration. "Go to your chambers."

"And what am I supposed to do there?"

"Pack." Jaime ordered walking off quickly leaving his daughter there.

_He would send mother and I away? _

Myrcella ran to find Lyanna. She didn't care anymore. Apparently Mother knows she's here. And Uncle Jaime is marrying her.

"Let me through!" Myrcella ordered the guards out side the lady's room.

"We have orders to keep the Lady Lyanna under guard."

"Don't make me cut through you like cake!" Myrcella threatened. The guards only laughed so she sliced them both at the knee and kicked open the door.

"Myrcella, what have you done?" Lyanna asked looking at he blood."

"I wanted to see you! Uncle Jaime is going to send mother and me away."

"I wish her send me away. I don't want to be here." Lyanna sighed sitting down.

"I seen the way you look at him. The way you think of him. You love my father but you're afraid. He won't hurt you-"

"I know, it's just- it's complicated. After all that's happened, I don't deserve a knight or a lord."

"He's a cripple. No more. Just- please come visit."

"Will you hate me or your father if I have his children?"

"No. We can be friends. Like Arya and Jon Snow."

Lyanna smiled. "It truly is amazing how kind you are compared to your mother's former madness."

"That was because we were at King's Landing. The West is her place where she feels safe. Now she can relax." Myrcella sighed. She remembered chasing Tommen in the Red Keep. She missed Tommen. "I hope you don't go crazy living in the West since you grew up in the north."

"I also lived in Old Valyria for 16 years."

"So you should be fine with strange places."

"I just can't stand the people." Lyanna replied.

Myrcella looked at the northern lady with the bruise on her face and smiled.

The next day she was married to the Lion of the Rock and Myrcella departed for Castamere with her mum. She looked out the back window of the wheel house as her father disappeared holding the hand of the wolf Lady who had too much fear.

"Sit properly, my love." Cersei reminded her daughter gently.

Myrcella sat down and closed the window.

"When will Tommen and Lady Margaery come live with us?"

"Soon. Hopefully."

_Mum didn't seem pleased. She looked like she wanted to kill the doe eyed whore._


	22. Jon Myrcella Lyanna

**Jon**

Dragonstone was taken in a day since Stannis Baratheon was still at the wall. All the ships were destroyed. Who needed to travel by sea if you had dragons to fly on? Jon knew he should go back to the wall. He shouldn't have ridden south for his brother's throne. The Night's Watch was not supposed to be involved with the High Lords' wars.

_The Wildlings and the Others are gone. _

_I should return to the wall with my brothers. _

_But there is no threat there. _

_But if be breaking my vow flying with my brother. The war of the Kings is not supposed to include me. _

_But he's your only family. _

_What about Sam?_

_In old town?_

_And Pyp?_

_Who hates you._

Jon sighed looking out the window. Targaryen knights made sure previous Stannis Baratheon loyalists didn't go to warn the main land. They had lived at Dragonstone for at least a week. It was the ancestral home of House Targaryen. Jon stepped away from the window and turned to his siblings. Aegon was pacing and Rhaenys sat with her feet up on the map table of Westeros.

"What planing needs to be done? We threaten to burn everything-" Aegon began.

"Or just burn everything-" Rhaenys suggested.

"And take the throne." Aegon finished.

"It's not that easy!" Jon yelled. "We cannot risk the lives of the innocent. Didn't Jon Connington and my mother teach you ruling is a duty not a right. You have to live for the small folk if they are to rally to your side."

"Fine." Aegon said frustratedly

They flew to Storm's End and took that castle and stopped any messenger or merchant from traveling. Then they prepared to strike.

The dragons in the sky cast a huge shadow over the city. Everyone looked up in awe.

Jon surveyed its parameters and defenses. He'd never seen King's Landing before. _So this is where Sansa was imprisoned for two years._ Jon looked at the Red Keep looking over Blackwater Bay. It was an intimidating sight indeed but it was made to Targaryens and belonged to Targaryens since Aegon's Landing. Aegon VI waved and signaled to dip. The dragons burned only the Tyrell defenses stationed outside the Red Keep during the public hearing and they marched right in. The Boy King stood frightened.

"Tommen." Rhaenys called.

"Tommen go to your chambers." Margaery Tyrell ordered looking at them suspiciously.

"Tommen Hill, you will bend the knee and heed the Iron Throne to me and I will allow you to live the Rest of your days at Castamere with your mother and Sister. Fail to do so and only everyone you hold dear in this room will burn." Aegon announced. Some highborn ladies cried.

"Don't be weak, my king. We will fight them and we will win." Margaery whispered soothingly in his ear.

"But they've got dragons. And Im not a Hill. I'm a Baratheon." Tommen said shyly. A boy of ten was standing there.

"Rhaenys, shield the boy." Aegon ordered. The Targaryen Sorceress made the earth itself encase the boy king so his eyes didn't see and his ears didn't hear the screams and bodies burning.

They left the Lady Margaery.

"Here are your terms." Rhaenys said walking up to her with fire in her hands like the fire the dragons breathe.

"I will not give you the throne." the Tyrell Queen growled.

"It's not yours to give. All flowers bow to the sun. You can go to your brother Willas. Order him to come to King's Landing and swear fealty to my brother or go to Castamere with your boy husband." Rhaenys said. "And we will order your brother to swear fealty to my brother.

Aegon climbed the steps and sat on the iron throne. The blades did not cut him like it didn't his Grandfather.

The Kingsguard looked at their new king. All the Lannister Red Cloaks will escort Tommen Hill bastard to Castamere immediately." Aegon announced as Rhaenys released Tommen from his pocket of earth. At first no body moved a muscle. What could they do?

"May I at least collect my kittens first?" the boy king asked sweetly.

"Of course." Aegon smiled.

_Such a gentle soul could never be king. Being to merciful is not just. To rule, one needed a firm hand and guts. _

Jon looked around the room. The torches and spikes. The pillars. The red. The ominous light. For thousands of years the men of the night's watch didn't petty themselves with the wars of Lords and kings. Nobody should care who sits on the Bloody Iron Throne as long as Others, Snarks and Giant Gribblyplanks roamed the Frozen waste of the north.

All that remained north of the Wall was the Children of the Forest if there were any and maybe Bran and Hodor. Samwell did mention them leaving before he left for Old Town.

That Evening Jon Snow saw the city from the highest tower in the Red Keep. Not all the Kingdoms believed the dragons existed and returned but Jon had no doubt the message would reach them quickly.

Though Jon Snow was the Son of Rhaegar of the House Targaryen, and Lyanna of the House Stark, he still sometimes thought of Eddard Stark as his father. He remembered all the quarrels his father had and was glad the Lannisters were out of the Capitol. The Martells were content the offspring of Elia Martell were ruling the Seven Kingdoms. The Lannisters were just glad no more of them died yet and House Stark-

Jon closed his eyes. He thought about Arya. All her smiles. Needle. Nymeria. Bran. The direwolf pups. Robb.

There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. And there will be. No matter how hard one tries, Starks don't die easily. They will stand strong and remain while all others starve because only they remember Winter is Always coming.

And when the winter comes. Gods save them all if they're not ready.

When the winter comes. Who sits on that bloody iron throne should matter to nobody. It never mattered to Jon until the shit King Joffrey started killing everything.

"Lord Snow, the King requests your audience." A messenger said. Jon followed him.

"I'm assuming you want to remain Lord Commander of the Night's Watch." Aegon said sitting on his throne.

"Yes, your grace." Jon replied kneeling.

Rhaenys stood beside him.

"Cut the formalities. You're my brother. There's no need for all the pomp. You're free to return home whenever it pleases thee." Aegon assured Jon.

"What about-" Jon looked out the stained glasses window at the shadow that screeched. The dragons.

"You may take Viserion if you like." Aegon replied. "And Ghost is waiting."

* * *

It was his last evening in the Capitol before riding North to the Wall the next day.

"So this it it, then." Jon said looking out on the Blackwater from the highest tower in the Red Keep.

"This is it." Rhaenys said standing behind him. Her silvery hair flowed beautifully. "We built this. The Keep. The City. The Walls."

"We didn't build anything. Our ancestors did. We only took it back from a fat man's false children."

"I mean we as in the Targaryens." Rhaenys replied.

"Why claim credit for something out fathers did? I thought the new era will involve breaking chains like Aunt Daenerys did. Why dance on strings? Why not be ourselves and make our own decisions?"

"Not everyone is capable of making their own decisions. You know that."

"I only meant we shouldn't be blamed or given credit for what we didn't do. The current Lannisters did not slay House Rayne. The Lord of Lannister didn't order your mother to be raped. Your brother is not Aegon the Conqueror. He's not THAT amazing."

"He did conquer the Seven Kingdoms all over again whilst riding dragons bathing fields with fire and blood."

"But he didn't take his sister to his bed." Jon replied.

Rhaenys laughed. "I would have killed him if he tried."

"I'm glad. What the Targaryens did was absolutely DISGUSTING. And for hundreds of years."

Rhaenys smiled.

"You can't be proud of that." Jon scoffed.

"What ever they did, they were doing it right. I think WE turned out pretty damn amazing." Rhaenys replied.

"I know." Jon said returning his gaze to the Blackwater. Rhaenys laughed. "What will happen to you once I'm gone?"

"I'll be at Dragonstone. Our Ancestral home. I'm thinking of raising the towers higher with the earth control."

"Sorcery is amazing."

"I know. Maybe if we're seen above the clouds, more dragons would come."

"Casterly Rock sits above the clouds on some days, yet the Lannisters don't have dragons coming their way."

"We're not Lannisters. We're Targaryens."

"We ARE the dragons then. Why need more?" Jon asked.

" Just in case." Rhaenys smiled happily. Her wounds were healed and she was almost crying. "I'm going to miss you, Little Brother."

"I'll miss you too." Jon replied.

"I hope I don't have to marry some fancy lord. Maester Collyns says the only possible suitor is Robert Arryn."

"The little sickly child at the Eyrie?"

"I think he's eight now."

"And you're nineteen. That's disgusting."

"Don't even begin to tell me. Anyway, I should leave you to get some sleep. The Wall's a thousand leagues away. I only have a short boat ride to go and some scenery."

"Aegon is a good king. He won't make you marry Robert Arryn." Jon reassured her.

* * *

Jon never saw his older brother. Aegon's kingly duties consumed him. Still, Aegon managed. His Hand of the King was Tyrion Lannister. Rickon remained at Winterfell with the Wildling Osha. Petyr Baelish was Master of Whispers. Doran Martell was Master of Ships. The Tyrells had no place in the Small Council as temporary punishment for trying to resist the New King. Master of Coin was Gerion Lannister.

Daenerys Targaryen was Lady at Storm's End where she was born. She was still angry that she was kept imprisoned in Winterfell's Dungeons for nearly a year until Aegon remembered she was still a Targaryen and he should treat her with kindness.

Jaime Lannister was Lord of Casterly Rock.

Cersei Lannister lived at Castamere with her son and daughter and daughter in law Margaery, whom in the recent months became a relatively depressed little creature.

Edmure Tully was lord at Riverrun with the only pretty Frey girl existing as his wife. Roslin Frey.

Lord Walder Frey was Executed and the men next in line all had a battle for the Twins until Aegon swooped in an gave it to Black Walder.

Jon closed his eyes and remembered everything that happened in the recent months. Everything. All the fighting. All the death. It all lead to peace.

In two months King Aegon wanted to have a Tournament at Harrenhall where Arya Stark now sat.

Petyr Baelish was in no need of a castle or keep since he would serve in the Capitol as Master of Whispers until the day he died.

* * *

Jon went out to the Godswood to ring his old sister praying.

"Sansa," he said almost surprised. She looked up with almost fear stepping back. "What's wrong? It's only me."

"I haven't seen you for weeks. I thought you'd forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"That we were family."

"You hated me, remember? Never missed a chance to remind me I'm your HALF brother and not your brother." Jon reminded her.

"Well, you're not so I guess I was right." Jon looked at the moon. He looked back at Sansa who still seemed troubled.

"You don't like King's Landing do you?"

"You have know idea what I've went through." Sansa replied.

Jon took her arm as they began walking from the Godswood.

"What do you pray for?" He asked curiously.

"I stopped praying for a while. 'The gods have no mercy; that's why they're gods' the Queen told me. The Godswood was only a place I could go where no one would talk to me." Sansa replied. "But now, I pray for the nightmares to stop. Why can't Tyrion give up the Hand of the King? Why can't we or I go back to Winterfell? Or even Casterly Rock. Anywhere but here." Sansa thought. She walked shaking.

_Poor thing. She's frightened._

"The shadows everywhere haunt me." Sansa cried. "I don't care where I go. I just want to leave."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You'll see Harrenhall soon. There's to be a tourney in a few years once the castle's rebuilt."

"Harrenhall is haunted."

"Your sister rules it now."

"Arya?!" Sansa's face lit up.

"Do you remember when mother always said you would be ladies and Arya always said 'No, that's not me.'?" Jon asked.

"Yes."

"Aegon named her Lord and granted her the biggest castle in all the seven kingdoms. She has at least a thousand Stark Men guarding it. Aegon is funding reconstruction. I heard she even wears armor or trousers when she can." Jon said.

"Lord of Harrenhal? Arya?"

"I explained to Aegon how she didn't want to be Lady."

"And Nymeria?"

"Follows her everywhere."

"Where is Ghost?"

"Probably at Casterly Rock. Or Winterfell. Or the Wall. I can't remember. He was everywhere I was except Dragon Stone."

"I'm so happy for her." Sansa said.

"I'm glad. Do you still despise your husband?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"Surprisingly enough, not really. I guess I don'thate him as much anymore."

"Why?"

"Tyrion- he's a very intelligent man no matter how small he is. And he keeps me safe and he makes me laugh." Sansa explained.

"That's great."

Jon escorted his cousin back to her chambers she shared with Lord Tyrion. It was not at all surprising he had been up all night reading the exact same raven scroll.

Jon slept rather well that night. He missed the Wall and Pyp and Grenn. Most of all he missed Sam. But Sam was at the Citadel in Old Town studying to be a Maester. It would be good since he liked reading.

* * *

Morning was blinding in the light. Rhaenys left first on a ship with a hundred men in Targaryen colors bearing her banners. Drogon flew around them for protection.

Around noon, Daenerys Targaryen who still seemed displeased set off for Storm's End. Lastly it was Jon'a turn. Despite hearing "Lyanna married Rhaegar" people still called Jon, Lord Snow.

"That dear brother will never change." Aegon said with a smile hugging his little brother. "I'll see you at the Tourney at Harrenhall."

"I'll see you there."

* * *

The ride would last at least three weeks up the Kingsroad. Jon also traveled with new recruits who came along willing. No longer were only prisoners sent there as punishment, but they wanted to go. Jon made a detour along the way to visit Arya. He sent a messenger ahead of him to tell her they'd only be there in the day and leave before supper.

Black banners neared the largest Castle in Westeros. In the distance Jon could see Stark Banners. Towards them rode a girl on a horse. Her hair was growing longer and her eyes were grey and cold but she smiled. A direwolf bounded at her side to greet them.

"You're becoming more and more beautiful every time I see you. And your hair is growing out." Jon commented.

Arya pulled it over her shoulder. "I know. I was inclined to cut it again short but Septa Vane said I shouldn't that despite my efforts I still became a lady and should at least leg my hair grow out." Arya explained. She was wearing a shorter skirt than most Westerosi and riding slacks and high boots.

"Come see Harrenhall. The great palace where everything led to Robert's Rebellion." Arya said riding beside him. Over the hill stood the massive thing. It's shortest tower only half standing was already twice as tall as Winterfell's tallest tower.

"I think I really like the new King." Arya said as her hair flowed in the breeze. Workers were everywhere laying stones and brushing off ash. The castle melted by dragon fire shall stand again.

Arya gave him a tour of all the places of importance that she could remember then the Night's Watch had to leave.

"You will be back for the tourney right?" Arya asked her cousin.

"Yes."

"Promise me!" Arya ordered.

"I promise." Jon kissed her head. "You're starting to look more and more like Lyanna."

"Father's sister. Your mum."

"Yes. She's beautiful and wild."

"I hope Lord Jaime Lannister doesn't fancy me too." Arya giggled.

"Be safe, Arya. I'll miss you." Jon mounted his horse and rode off on his journey. He stopped at Winterfell to see Rickon and Osha. Still no news of Bran.

A day and a half after departing Winterfell Jon was back at Castle Black in the chamber of The Lord Commander. He was home now.

* * *

**Myrcella**

**She was in the Gardens at the Red Keep. She smelled every flower at least a thousand times. The flowers always made her friends sneeze but not her. She thought they were beautiful. **

**"Septa Eglantine-" Myrcella turned. A hooded man stood there. **

**"Bastard Hill!" And threw her on the ground as she screamed. She screamed for mother. Anybody but no one came. The man stabbed her stomach before stabbing her neck but she did not die. She only felt the pain as she bled until-**

* * *

Myrcella opened her eyes with a gasp and saw her mother sitting on her bed. Myrcella felt the stickiness between her legs as she began to cry.

"Hush my Love. It's just your red flower no more." Cersei said taking her daughter in her arms. "Your hand maidens heard you screaming and came to tell me."

"What does it mean?" Myrcella asked shaking.

"You're fit to bear children to anybody really." the Lannister woman replied expressionlessly.

"Does this- Does this mean I must marry a fisherman or a merchant?" Myrcella asked miserably.

"Of course not! Why would you say that? You are my darling girl and you will marry a lord and live in a castle."

"But nobody will want me. I'm just some bastard Hill." Myrcella replied rubbing your eyes. "Born of _incest_!"

"Myrcella, don't say that. You're a beautiful girl. You know that."

"Then I'll make a successful whore." Myrcella muttered. Cersei slapped her.

"Don't ever speak that way! First, we will get you cleaned up, then we will talk some more. I will not allow my only daughter to become a whore. Though you may be baseborn, both your parents have noble highborn blood."

Cersei stood up and helped her girl from bed. A boiling bath was waiting and new gowns and everything. Cersei left Myrcella with the handmaidens to bathe and clean up the blood then returned for the dressing.

The Lady Lannister herself dressed her bastard in new gowns.

"Mother, it's too tight." Myrcella whimpered lightly.

"It's supposed to be." Cersei said pulling the laces of a corset tighter. "You're a woman now. Don't you know that. You will no longer dress as a girl." Cersei tied off the laces and picked up the gown and threw it over Myrcella's head.

A small metal belt was secured around her like armor or chains? Myrcella couldn't tell. They went to break their fast with Tommen and Margaery.

Margaery had never been happy ever since she lost the title of being Queen.

"It's glorious isn't it, little Rose?" Cersei asked with a smirk.

Margaery only frowned and looked down at her meal.

Myrcella looked at her mother. Her hair was now as long enough to pass as a man. All hair grows back.

Myrcella looked at her brother. Short and fat. He fed some of his three kittens some of his meal. He was too kind to be king. Too lenient. He could never be king. Only Margaery thought she could rule, but that ended quickly.

"Smile. Your husband is happy now." Cersei ordered the Tyrell girl.

"Mother, stop taunting Margaery." Myrcella said.

"Don't think I wasn't ever taunted. Even now I remember the penance walk. Their jeering faces laughing at my nakedness. All because of a little bitch from Highgarden." Cersei said into her glass of wine. The smile faded from her face as the past haunted her eyes.

"Only because you falsely accused me." Margaery replied. "You're the fool. You can never be happy."

"Excuse me." Cersei stood and exited the hall. _Where was she going?_

* * *

After breakfast, Myrcella went to explore Castamere._ House Reyne's was gone as the songs said. Destroyed by our loving grandfather. _

Myrcella hoped she'd find another abandoned tower and Lyanna hiding in it but there was no one. Only then and servants. Such massive castles had so many empty corridors still. The Reynes however left no hall or room undecorated vacant or not.

Myrcella eventually went to find her brother.

"Would you like to play cyvasse?" She asked Tommen.

"Sure!" Tommen dropped his wooden sword and ran over.

_He'd do anything to please me. He is weak. I'm glad he's not king._

They set up their mountains and keeps and removed the wall and began to play their game right there in the courtyard. Tommen was ten now but still forgetting the rules of the game.

"You can't do that!" Tommen yelled.

"It's a dragon. I can do anything." Myrcella reminded him. He frowned and folded her arms as Myrcella laughed. Her chest hurt when she laughed then she remembered the corsets crushing her small body.

"M'Lady." A messenger said handing Myrcella a letter.

"But I'm not a lady." Myrcella said taking the letter.

"Who's it from?! Tell me!" Tommen yelled impatiently running to her side as the messenger stepped back.

"It's from Casterly Rock." Myrcella said glancing at the seal. At Casterly Rock, the banners of both House Lannister and House Stark hung in various parts of the castle so a seal from either Lord Lannister or Lady Stark would contain both.

Myrcella broke the seal.

**_Myrcella, _**

**_I hope you and your mother and brother are faring well. How do you like Castamere? In a few years, there is to be a Tourney at Harrenhall. It is currently being rebuilt. I know that is a long time from now but won't it be amazing? It shall bring back so many memories for us older Lords and Ladies. I hope to hear from you soon, sweet girl. Best wishes for you and your mother both. _**

**_Lyanna _**

_**of House Lannister and Stark, the She-Wolf and Queen of Love and Beauty at the Great Tourney at Harrenhall. Lady of Casterly Rock. Wife to the Lion of the West.**_

"What does it say?" Tommen repeated.

"Nothing! Get back to the game." Myrcella ordered.

"Okay." Tommen sulked off to the other side of the table and sat down and played the game.

_Tommen could never be king even if he tried. But I could have been a great Queen. Arianne was right._

* * *

Myrcella wrote back to Lyanna that evening.

_**Lady Lyanna,**_

_**Nice titles. Mother and Brother are doing well. I've started bleeding. It's so messy. Mother says I'm still to marry but no body will want me because I'm a bastard hill. She says if will be beauty they want. I miss findig you in that tower. I search for empty halls and interesting people, but there are none. I can't wait till the Realm gathers at Harrenhall. I am glad you don't hate my father. Make him happy.**_

_**Myrcella Hill**_

_**Bastard**_

Myrcella had her own raven in her room unlike many men. Instead of having a Maester do it, she could send her own letters. She fed it some and then attatched the scroll to its leg and let it fly out her window in the night.

"To Rock." She said.

The black figure disappeared into the moon light. The stars were bright to tonight. Myrcella wished she could sleep out under the stars, but pain was all she could think of. _Moonsblood and small waists. That is not something you hear in the songs about being a lady._

* * *

**Lyanna**

She smiled as she read the letter. She looked forward to Harrenhall but only to see Myrcella and Jon again. Otherwise, all Lyanna could see in her future was painful memories. Flashbacks of Rhaegar Targaryen. Fear of her own family. She folded the letter slowly.

"Relax." A man said massaging her shoulders. "You'll hurt the baby."

Jaime Lannister stood over his wife's shoulder. One arm loosened the muscles in her neck while the other snaked around her waist to feel the second beating heart that was in her belly.

"What if Myrcella and Tommen hate me. Hate him. What you've done-" Lyanna began to say nervously.

"Neither children are hateful creatures, my love. It was all Joffrey."

"And your sister."

"She walk made her different. It changed her."

"People don't change. THey only get angrier. It should have been me."

"What do you mean?" Jaime asked curiously

"I mean I'm the one who fucked someone not my betrothed. I'm the one who ran away from my family. I'm the one who seduced him the Targaryen. I'm the one who sinned. Your sister didn't deserve to suffer as she did."

"You don't know sins until you've fucked your family." Jaime told her.

"I've fucked them all. Their lives. Not their cocks but it is no different to me." Lyanna said. She began to cry. Jaime moved to comfort her. "What if Jon hates our baby. He's MY son."

"Jon won't. He's older. Understanding. I feel it is my duty to remind you, you worry too much. That trait in my sister that drove me crazy."

"I'm a woman. All women worry when something concerns their children." Lyanna explained.

"I will never understand that. The children will be fine."

"How do you think Catelyn Tully felt when her eldest son was killed and her youngest three went missing and Sansa was hostage to your sister?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

Lyanna managed Casterly Rock while Jaime managed the Westerlands. The Tyrells were still Wardens of the Reach but they hated all of Westeros for Margaery.

* * *

"They should be grateful Aegon didn't replace them." Lyanna said lying down on Jaime's bed while he wrote more letters.

"Why do you have to write so many letters? You used to hate reading. Always got the letters switched around. Why no get a scribe to do them for you?"

"I don't trust scribes and writers. Besides my job is not like yours. I can't just walk around and tell people what to do. I'd be walking miles." Jaime replied.

"Why do you always sleep?"

"Because you fucked me and I'm growing a baby."

"Why don't you sound pleased?"

Because now I can no longer ride horses and fight or make you angry."

"Why would you make me angry?"

"Because your irritation amuses me. But every time I try to provoke you? I get nothing. My frustration seems to amuse you."

Jaime laughed.

"What?"

"You're just beautiful."

"Don't talk to me." Jaime looked up from his letters and saw Lyanna looking at the swell that was beginning to form. He ran around the desk and to her as she yelped.

"No! Be careful! You'll kill it!" She said pushing him away as he climbed on top of her. He sat on her legs and held her hands down careful to go no where near her belly. He looked a her heaving chest and her beauty.

"Think. We'll have a child we can call our own. With our name and everything. No secrets. No aliases. All our own. You never got to raise your son. I couldn't be seen with my children or people would get suspicious. But not now. Now we have everything and no one can hurt us." Jaime kissed her lips as she relaxed a little.

"You're still hurting me." Lyanna said turning to her left where Jaime's golden hand bruised her arm.

"Sorry, my love." Jaime said climbing down from the bed.

_Seven Hells he is a golden fool._

Lyanna was happy she didn't have to wear corsets an girdles. That much was nice. Her hair was down. Her gowns were simple and oft times she didn't leave her tower room or if she did it was to go to Jaime's. He stayed up with his lordly duties and didn't want to bother her at night.

Her swords hung on a peg in her room with her grey cloak. Jaime let her still wear Stark colors.

Everywhere Lyanna went, she had two Stark men and four red cloaks guarding her. Ser Rankyn and Ser Ivan left Winterfell to be her sworn shields.

She has no ladies in waiting since she couldn't stand the wailing of other women.

* * *

"Will you participate in the Tourney at Harrenhall?" Lyanna asked Jaime.

"I wasn't planning on it?."

"Good. You're already a cripple."

"And you're already a whore." Jaime replied. Lyanna slapped him. He laughed.

_Why are we happy?_ She asked herself. Lyanna looked out the window onto the mountains were mines dug out the gold that made Lannisters rich.

Lyanna never sat beside her Lord during public hearings. She preferred to sit in the balconies so she could leave whenever she got bored.

There were times when Lyanna would go to her vacant tower where she and Myrcella hid. She would go there to read or just be alone. Ser Rankyn and Ser Ivan had to keep their eye on her.

When she gave birth to her second son, it was the most beautiful thing. He had light brown hair with blonde high lights and pale skin. He was a light in darkness. Two years later she had a girl. They made her happy, kept her sane. She couldn't imagine how she survived Old Valyria with only two royal Dornish children.

Benjamyn and Celya.

A Lion and a Wolf.

* * *

**Time for a Sequel! Maybe. Comment if You like. If you didn't like the story, don't do anything. Haters don't hate. Have a nice weekend!  
**

**Comment Review whatever it is called. This segment/story is done. Time to go to sleep.**


End file.
